Prime's Blood Line
by mamabot
Summary: Optimus & Elita love story. Based on GI and Alex Irvine's Exodus, this spawned in my head. Lilly I created based on noone. Roller I just love. Then I spun to movie version to move forward. Poco, Rosa and Primo are mine too. ElitaxOptimus passionate. Includes UltraMagnus, IronhidexChromia FirestarxInferno, helpul Ratchet. Brotherhood, and depth.
1. courting orion

**The Courtship of O & E Part 1: **_Another thought on Orion and Ariel before they were commanders._

_*This means bond link _[This means closed com link] "This is standard vocalization"*

**Cybertron, Iacon current pre-war:** Orion enjoyed his responsibilities at Iacon's hall of records. Jazz didn't get it, but cared about his friend. As did Dion. Tonight Dion and Jazz had decided to take matters into their own hands concerning Orion and the femmes. Orion had always shrugged it off as no big deal. He had his (basketball- like) games he followed and his time with Jazz and Dion. But Dion and Jazz knew the serious side of Orion needed someone deeper he could talk to.

Jazz sniggered, "I just want to see if the Bot can flirt."

Dion shook his head, "You know deep down that just not him. But I agree, we need to nudge him. Here he comes."

Dion and Jazz wave from a corner table. They already have his drink waiting for him. Now he knows something is up. He takes a seat but waits on lifting the drink eyeing it curiously. "What's up?"

Jazz tries to look innocent, "What ever could you mean?"

Orion narrows his gaze and looks at Dion. But he is much better at poker faces. He just sips his drink silently. So Orion starts by looking under the table and then around at the other tables.

"Loose something, Orion?" Jazz tries again.

"Yeah, reality. This isn't one of our regular tables. It's larger and in the corner. It's not my activation day, so what is up?" Jazz says nothing. Orion sniffs the drink carefully.

Jazz looks hurt, "Oh come on, you don't seriously think-" Dion chuckles lightly. Jazz smacks him lightly on the shoulder, "One time. Just once and you never let it down again. Jeepers."

And then, a set of soft blue-green femme arms slip over Jazz's shoulders and a lovely helm rest beside his audio receptor, "Hello handsome. Care to buy a femme a drink?"

Orion suddenly gets nervous seeing the other two femmes behind her. One is vibrant red and white, the other is stunning pink and white, looking a little out of sorts… like him. She must have been dragged along, just like he has been roped into this meeting. Orion drops his optics to meet Jazz. Jazz looks to Orion who is now shooting fierce scowls from his optics. Dion instead turns and stands. Orion does the same giving the ladies silent but warm gazes. Dion welcomes them over while Orion gets a couple more chairs, "Hello Moonracer, Firestar and Ariel. Glad you could make it. What can I get you to drink?"

The ladies take their seats, Ariel directly next to Firestar beside Dion. Moonracer next to Jazz leaving the other side of Ariel open for Orion. The ladies give their drink orders, light weight vintages. Orion looks into his still untouched Visco to avoid the ladies.

Jazz is wrapped up in a soft and giggling conversation with Moonracer, therefore leaving Firestar and Dion to break the ice. Dion looks and sees Firestar rubbing her left hand. Dion gleams, "Did he finally ask?"

She nearly blushes, "You aren't mad are you, Dion?"

Dion smiles, "Let me see." She pushes over her hand seeing the engraved mark of a single white flame shooting off a gold band. He shrugs, "He could have done better. Platinum would have been nicer."

She pulls her hand back offended, "It think it's beautiful. He did it himself."

Dion smiles, "Oh, in that case, he should _have_ splurged on the metal!" She shakes her head with a smile. He reaches back and gives her hand a squeeze, "Good for him. He won't be sorry."

She squeezes back, "Thanks Dion."

Dion then turns to Ariel, "Do you know Inferno?"

She nods after taking a sip from her drink. "Yeah, he came to the school to remind the youngsters not to mess around with certain chemicals and the dangers it could do to themselves and to the buildings."

Dion thumbs to Ariel while looking at Orion, "Ariel is our superintendent of schools for Iacon."

Orion's optic brows raise in admiration for her duties. He knows being in charge of those twenty schools is no easy job. Not with that many thousand young bots and sparklings plus all the adults to take care of them. That is a huge challenge. He raises his glass to her, "Congratulations on the victory over Crystal City in (basketball)."

She smiles proudly, "Thank you. It wasn't easy, but we did it."

Dion smiles, "Orion here is a big fan. Iacon is his al mater."

She smiles a wicked smirk, "I came from Crystal City."

Orion leans in curious, "And so how does yesterday's victory feel?"

Ariel proudly states, "Real good! I'm so proud of my schools. They fought and worked so hard for that victory. They deserved it." Orion is impressed at her support for those under her guidance. Then she leans in with a real wicked smirk, "Besides, it's not like they were playing against me." At that Firestar and Moonracer laugh at her cockiness.

Jazz smirks, "Oh really? You think you are that good?"

Ariel downs her drink and leans into him, "Yeah, I do. I'll go one on one with you any day, loud mouth."

Jazz raises his hands, "Oh no, not me. I know I'm not that good. My bot Orion over there is the one you want to take on."

Ariel turns to him. Blushing Orion lowers his head to his drink. She looks back to Jazz scoffing the big shy red and blue bot beside her, "Him? Really?"

Dion softly answers knowing what is coming next, "Uh, yeah. Orion's pretty good." Orion kicks him under the table. Dion grimaces but pushes. He knows Ariel is just what Orion needs. "MVP," kick, "All District Captain," kick, "All State Hero," hard kick, "OW!" Orion still doesn't look up.

Ariel dips her head down trying to see his face, "Really? I think you two are making this up."

Dion opens his subspace and pulls out a ball placing it on the table between them, "First one to five points. Looser pays the drinks."

Orion takes the ball and pushes it back into Dion's hands, silently saying he won't play. Dion shoves it back. Orion starts to get up. Ariel knows he is going to try running from the set up his friends put him into. She takes the ball and sets it on the floor, "Maybe another day. So Jazz, how is work?"

She swiftly glances back to Orion and finds a grateful glimpse of reply from him as he dips back into his drink. Orion carefully avoids answering anything else brought up and Ariel does her best not to let his friends embarrass him any further.

After awhile, she can see Orion is getting nervous. So she stretches, "This has been fun, but I really need to go recharge. The records hall will want my district test scores in on time." She cant help but tease, "You know how grumpy those data pad pushers can be when stuff isn't in on time."

Orion smirks back, "Wouldn't know. Grid streaming is my area."

She leans in, "So you do you have your bets on for the Bowl?"

He smiles, "The Wingnuts. You?"

"Blasters." Smirking back the challenge is cast.

He sticks his hand out at the challenge, "Three to one."

She takes his hand, "You're on."

~~ The next weekend, the friends, adding Inferno on Firstar's arm, meet back at the bar for the Bowl game. Orion doesn't show. Dion scowls when Ariel asks, "He got stuck working. Apparently one of the other bots got hurt in his off time and so Orion got stuck covering his shift."

Ariel cringes. Then she smiles, "Do you think he will let me in?"

Dion shakes his head, "You can ask, but Orion's a stickler for the rules." She gives him a pleading look. He smiles, "Alright, I'll walk you over. Worst he would say is no."

At the door, Ariel gets buzzed into the entry way. To her surprise, an older wiser bot is standing at the balcony of the entryway under the elegant glassed domed ceiling, not Orion. "Ah, Superintendent Ariel. So you have come for your tour of our facility. You came on a good day." He waves a hand to Dion, "You may go, Dion."

Dion is very confused about what just happened. Ariel knows, for some reason, she can trust this dignified older bot. Dion nods to him and leaves. The older bot holds his hand out to her and she climbs the curved staircase. "I am Alpha Trion, Orion Pax's superior. It is good to finally see you face to face."

She carefully asks, "You know me?"

He lightly laughs, "My dear, I know everybody. Come, Orion is this way."

"He doesn't know I'm coming."

He takes her elbow warmly into his (grandfatherly), "Ah yes, but I do." Through the gleaming marbled hall, Alpha Trion leads her past their history and to an upper level. From there, he takes her to the data stream entry area. Ariel can see the glassed wall ahead and the twinkling lights of the city below. A small sigh of delight escapes her at the beauty. Trion pats her hand and smiles. "Yes, this is one of his favorite places, too."

She stops and turns to him, "Why are you doing this?"

Alpha Trion holds both of her hands tightly, "Changes are coming. Some have already begun. Have you felt it?" She nods with worry. He turns his head to Orion sitting at his station completely focused on his task. "He is going to need you. You are going to need him."

"I don't understand."

Trion squeezes her hand, "In time, you will. Be there for each other." With that, Trion leads Ariel over to the only bot working today. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Orion jumps turning around.

"Sir! I'm sorry, I didn't-" Orion stumbles.

Alpha Trion cuts him off softly, "Orion Pax. This is Superintendent Ariel. She has come for a demonstration of our facilities. I think a demonstration of sports media stream would be a good example and unclassified. Don't you?"

With a wink only to Orion, Alpha Trion turns his back and walks away. Ariel and Orion are left staring at each other. Shocked that they have been set up again. Trion pipes up just before he disappears into his room, "The Bowl, Pax. Don't be obtuse!"

Orion pulls a chair out for Ariel and quickly pulls up the Bowl game on the large screen beside the window. But Ariel strides towards the window more interested in the view and Trion's words than the current Bowl game.

Nearly silent, Orion comes to her side. Softly she nearly breathes the words, "This is beautiful."

He sighs, "I know. I can get lost just looking at this."

"What do you see?" She asks deeply.

"Potential and yet war." He lays a hand on the glass sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a wave of unrest that ripples through the people. Something has to change or we will start dying. We already have."

"I know," she says softly. He turns to her and looks at her sad face looking down at her own people. Iacon's future she leads. "The young are angry too. The parents are mad. What can we do?"

He looks back to the window and rubs the back of his neck. His silence causes her to look up to him. She narrows her gaze "Orion, what aren't you telling me?"

He takes a deep breath and then carefully answers, "There are some who are starting to talk about change. Trying to change the way the counsel thinks."

"Yeah, good luck with that!" But he doesn't move. She moves herself directly between his body and the window, "Orion, what is it?"

He looks down at her, studying her. She knows it. He is hiding something big. How much can he tell her? How much does she want to know? What was it Alpha Trion had told her?

"Orion, what have you done?" Ariel asks carefully. He doesn't move. He doesn't stop studying her. "Oh Primus, it's you," she nearly gasps. "Do the others know?"

"Who?" He asks more of who will she tell than who already knows.

Instead, she steps even closer. Now her body is touching his. She grasps his upper arms, "Why? I have twenty schools, I have a why. What do you have? Why are your doing this?"

Dead serious he answers, "One day, I hope to have someone in one of those twenty schools. Free. They all deserve to be free."

"How can I help?"

He shakes his head and pulls away, "No. Not yet. This is dangerous." He turns his back on her and begins to stride away.

Ariel puts a hand out and hooks a finger into the belt of his waist. He stops at the tug but doesn't turn, "That's what he meant." Still he doesn't move. So she steps forward, keeping her fingers hooked into his belt. She steps in front of him and looks directly up into his optics, "You need me." He doesn't move. "Think about it. I have contact with our youth. I have contact with their parents. I have contact with the educators. I have contacts with other districts. You need me."

"I don't want you getting hurt. This is going to be dangerous. Deadly. There have already been _accidents_."

"Dodge, weave, pass and evade. Right?" She smiles.

He grabs her arms firmly and a leader's tone of fierce warning, "Ariel, this isn't a game!"

She scowls back, "You're right! It isn't. This is our future. Everyone's. Cybertron's! I have a right to fight for my future, too. Our future!"

His eyes widen at _our._ Him and her, a future? He swallows and steps back. "You should go."

She shakes her head and steps closer to him slipping both arms around his waist, "Someone promised me a tour and a game. I'm staying." She waits a moment to see if her drilling gaze will change him. It doesn't. So, she goes over to the chair and punks down to watch the game even though she has no interest in it any longer. She's going to be stubborn and support him weather he likes it or not. He's left staring at her. She is so strong. Already a warrior to the cause. His spark shutters in awe.

Orion leaves the room. When he returns, he hands her a cube of Energon. "It's not a game without something to drink." Silently he takes the seat next to her.

A few passes and fowls later she slips her hand over his, "Are you scared?"

"Absolutely," he softly admits.

"Are you hopeful?" she squeezes.

He sighs heavily, "I have to be. Other wise, what the Pit are we fighting for?"

She moves her chair closer to his and leans her head on his shoulder. He brings his arm around hers. "I can still beat you at this game."

He chuckles, "In your dreams, Ariel. In your dreams."

"Tomorrow, you put your Visco where your mouth is." He roars with laugher at the challenge. He is so happy. Maybe she is just what he needs if there is going to be a war. Maybe she is what he needs to keep himself focused when it gets tough. Maybe…. Just maybe… there is a hope for their future.

~~ Sure enough, a few days later, Orion and Ariel go one on one at the school court. Dion and Jazz cheer on Orion. Whereas Moonracer and a couple kids are cheering on Ariel. And then Ariel decides to play dirty. Orion shakes his head and her using him as a launch board to make the goal. In turn, when she goes to make the next move, he rushes her in a football move (not an authorized move in this game). Dipping as he charges, he grasps her by the knees, knocking her belly onto his shoulder and lifting her off the ground. She pounds on the small of his back while he spins her in the opposite direction planning to stuff her into the goal. One of the kids runs up with his cold drink and hands it to Ariel. Giggling, Ariel pours in into the crevices of Orion's hip and aft panels. He nearly drops her trying to wiggle the ice out now wedged against his under armor. Dion and Jazz hadn't heard him laugh so hard in months. Nor did they know he could make those high pitched squeals.

Ariel and the kids are giggling and madly falling over. Dion and Jazz shake their heads and chortle, "You going to take that, Orion?"

Orion gives her a wicked smirk of his own and reaches over for the hose used to clean off the court. "Wash down, Ariel? Teach you to play dirty!"

She shakes her head and backs away. He still turns it on and then they are in a hand to hand fight trying to get it away from the other. She's good, and matches or beats his every move. Dion's officer training at hand to hand combat is even impresses. When the hose slips and hits the ground, they are left panting and dripping. He has her nearly pinned against the wall with his elbow and body. Her hands press against his chest and then the tips curl into his armor. His smiles slowly fades to a different tone. He finds himself leaning closer to her. She finds herself pulling the armor, lifting her chin ready for him.

In an instant, he knows what he was ready to do. Closing his optics, he turns away afraid of himself. Ariel grasps his arm before he can completely flee, "Hey, Orion…"

He turns back. She reaches a hand up and tenderly slips a palm to his cheek. She strokes it warmly, "What are you fighting for?"

He whispers, "Freedom."

She steps closer, "To do what?"

"To choose." He finds himself watching her move even closer lining her body up directly in front and loving the feel of her palm against his face.

She brings her face closer to him, "I choose you, Orion Pax."

That was all he needed. Cupping her cheek with his own palm, he lightly grasps her lips with his. She presses closer, grasping his lips back, not letting him move. She moves even closer pressing her body against his. A moan escapes him as he wraps an arm around her waist securing his answer. He readjusts his mouth to get a better hold, only to find her waiting for him and diving deeper herself. He looses himself in the feel of her mouth molding, tasting his while his chest begins to heat.

Jazz and Dion ruin it by send out the cat-calls. Optimus pulls back instantly and drops his forehelm to her shoulder, "Primus, I'm sorry."

Ariel pulls back and lifts his chin to face her, "What do you mean?"

He is blushing, "I didn't mean to ravage you here on your campus. I'm sorry to dishonor you in -"

"Shut up and kiss me again," she whispers and digs her finger tips into his chin. It's her mouth that ravages him this time. The moan this time is more of a growl as he yanks away panting before his hands begin to wander on their own.

"Oh, Primus." This time he steps even further back from her and reaches for the cold water hose. Crouching down, he turns it on his head and face. Then he lets it runs down his neck, trying to wash away all his heated desires.

Jazz calls, "That's not going to help you, Orion."

Ariel comes to Orion and lays a hand on his shoulder while whispering in his audio, "Call me when you are alone."

He hands her the hose seeing her own face flushed. She smiles gratefully and he strides away. Tapping the ball just right with the toe of his ped, he flicks the ball to his hand and the pops it up to one finger letting it spin. One of the youngsters gasps. So he kneels down and shows him how to do it. The other pleads to learn. Orion teaches him, too.

Ariel, now that the hose is put away, walks by behind Dion and Jazz. Orion lifts his optics and catches her signal to him. Jazz and Dion are still softly razing Orion about Ariel. Orion gets a smirk and turns back to the youth, "Now if you really want to see some cool tricks, you should see the magic tricks Jazz can do. And Dion is a master of acrobatics."

Jazz and Dion lift their heads at their names. "Us?"

Orion smiles, "Oh yeah. You don't want me upstaging your talents, now do you?"

Jazz and Dion hop at the chance to show off to the youth. Orion slips away behind the building out of their sight. A hand slips into his and tugs him into an open door. And then the door closes behind him. Ariel tugs him further into her office. She smiles, "Nice move with those two clowns."

Orion smiles and looks around the office. "So this is your world?" He wanders around looking at what holds her interest. A few drawings made by particular students. Trophies for her district. None of these awards are for her. Except the hand drawn one by a young student declaring her the prettiest teacher ever. He lightly laughs and holds that one up. She comes to his side, "That one is my favorite."

Turning to her he softly smiles, "Well, I have to agree. He has a good sense of beauty."

Ariel lightly scoffs, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Orion turns to her and possessively wraps an arm around her waist. He wanted so badly to say, _"I behold you." _But instead he just stares at her dumbfounded. Then he blushes and lets go relinquishing the award to her. He turns away from her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what has suddenly come over me. I'm not like this. I…"

"Orion, look at me." He doesn't. She comes around and stands directly in front of him. He lowers his head to avoid her optics. "Look at me." She's using that teacher-you're-in-trouble-voice. He closes his optics as she grasps his chin again. This time she brings her face nose to nose with him. This time her tone is a whisper on the wind, "Orion…" She can feel his body relax. "Let me see those beautiful optics." His optics flash open in shock. She smiles against his lips. "I'm no fast bot, but nor am I a fool."

"Ariel…" he tries to warn.

"Shut up Orion. Listen to me." She lets him pull back only enough to see her face more clearly. "I know trouble is ahead. I have a feeling you and I both know you will be at the center of all this."

"I already am."

"Your spark is brave and proud. Your spark is pure."

He counters, "You are so devoted and a strong leader. And supported by so many. I don't want you hurt."

"I know how many out here support your cause. Our cause. You need me."

He nods, "Yes, I will need all the leaders I can find."

She smiles and lightly pounds his armor covered spark with her fist, "That's not what I meant. And you know it."

"I'm afraid. Look, it's only been a week! And I'm acting like-"

"A young bot in love?" She giggles. His scowl asks is she is teasing him. But then he sees, it's not he she is teasing. It's herself.

He looks down to his toe twisting on the floor. "Yeah, like a young bot in love thinking I can change the world for just you." He looks up, "Slag, I would love to make you my mate and raise our sparklings in a world of peace where they could do anything they wanted. Be anything they wanted."

Ariel steps forward and grasps his upper arms, "I know that. You know what makes that so attractive?" He looks back to her. "You wanted that before you met me. You wanted that for Firestar and Inferno's hope. You did that for all my students. And yourself." He gives her a tug of a smile. "And now you want that for us too?" He nods. "After only a week?" He shyly nods. "I want that too. Let me stand by your side. Let me help you lead with Dion and Jazz."

He pans a hand out to her accomplishments marked on the wall, "You're more than qualified."

She point to the awards, "They don't mean scrap." She taps his spark, "That's what matters to me. You have faith in me. You feel I can help. Will you allow me? Do not hinder me just because we share a spark."

He gasps, "You're ready to bond with me? Already?"

She smiles and teases him, "Let's give it a few weeks. But if I still feel this way, yeah, I want to be your sparkmate Orion Pax."

He crushed her in his embrace, "I thought I was loosing my processor. With all this talk with Megatronous, I thought for sure I was just plain crazy."

"Yeah well welcome to the club." She snuggles into his arms.

"Will you come to the Goren Fields with me and watch the moon rise," he buries his face in her neck holding onto her scent. She only nods and holds him tighter.

~~ That night he tucks her close to his frame afraid to let go or let reality take their moment of time away. She entwines her fingers with his. Kisses are warm and exploring, arms are tender and holding, finger tips are caressing and curious. Sparks are afraid to move too fast and break the tenderness they share.

A chirp brings their heated kisses back to a snuggle. Orion has Ariel tucked between his bent thighs with his back reclined on a rock. Ariel has his arms wrapped around her upper torso holding his arms tightly to her. The chirp calls again. Ariel repeats the chirp. A different, delight, chirp responds and then a little six wheeled drone with a long antenna comes zipping across the grass to Ariel's side.

"Hey there Roller. What did you find?" The drone chirps back something she can't understand, but he sure is happy.

Orion's chest rumbles in delight against her back. He reaches down and pulls a bit of grass from the drone's bumper. "He's cute."

Ariel lifts Roller where they both can examine him. Roller spins his wheels in delight nearly squealing. "Roller is more than that. He's my companion. One of my students, terminally ill, made him for me. She didn't want me to be sad when she passed over. I so miss Lilly. Such a sweet smart girl, but her spark just wasn't strong enough to support her growing frame." Ariel sighs heavily. Orion leans down pressing his face between the nubs on the top of her helm. Ariel leans into his comfort. "I like to think of Lilly's warm and cheerful spirit runs through Roller. He goes to work with me and assists me with anything I ask. So brave to even head into an assembly of first year bots or even the adolescent ones. You should see how fast he can go." Roller spins his wheels to show off. Orion laughs with Ariel. Then he rubs the little guy with affection.

"Lilly, I like that name." Orion smiles softly. Ariel looks up to him softly. He closes his eyes knowing he probably is jumping ahead. "Forget I said anything."

Ariel sets Roller down and turns fully into his arms. She pulls his face down to hers by his antenna nubs, "No, I won't forget you said that. In fact, I'm delighted you did."

"We're moving too fast, Ariel. It frightens me," he tries to pull out of her grasp.

She smiles, "Have you ever….?" He closes his optics and nearly blushes. She stretches up and kisses him warmly, "Good, you'll be my first and only, too."

He coughs pulling his head up to look at the sky. She kisses his throat letting her tongue taste his sensitive circuit. "Ariel, stop," he moans a plea. Instead she buries her head into his chest nudging her nose to the crevice above his spark letting his cheek rest on her helm top. He takes a deep sigh and caresses her neck. He doesn't want to move from this moment of time. "Please Dear Primus, help us. I need guidance. I need you to light my way, it seems so dark right now."

Ariel's grasp on his lower back tightens, and lets her own prayer slip out, "Yes Primus. Help us guide Cybertron to a successful bright future for our children. Your children."

The rest of the night, the couple holds tightly to each other with their prayers to Primus and stronger bond growing for each other. All too soon, their chrometers are beeping a warning to head of to their assigned duties. The sparks are reluctant to let the limbs disengage from each other. At the path that will separate them, Orion strokes her face, "I need to see you again, but it's getting dangerous. I don't want you to be a pawn."

"Who knows it's you?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. Otherwise I could warn you." He takes a deep sigh. "How about we meet thirty minutes later on even days and forty minutes earlier on odd days."

She nods understanding he doesn't want to use the grid he monitors. "And on even days, six clicks to the east. Odd, four to the north." He nods in agreement. She starts to walk away but he doesn't let go of her hand, "I should be walking you home. I feel guilty."

She flashes him a smile, "Look it you gentlebot, I maybe a lady, but I can still kick your can. I did, and will do it again if you treat me like a sparkling or a helium headed bimbot."

He flushes a smile at her strength. Yeah, she did show him up. If he didn't know better, he would swear she had a bit of soldier programming in her. She smirks back with that teacher-scowl look, "Now you better get going or face detention and demerits." He chuckles, and lets her hand slip from his palm, then she turns the corner. He has no choice, but to head to his duty station.

~~~ Over the next few weeks and months Orion and Ariel found their system worked. Except for the rare occasions that he met with Megatronous. On those times, he sent Dion to meet Ariel so she wouldn't worry and also he knew she was safe. Things were getting more dangerous. More explosions and "accidents" were happening. Sentinel Prime had been kidnapped. It was getting ugly fast.

Alpha Trion called him to his office and closed the door. "It's time, Orion. You will meet with the counsel tonight. I have made arrangements for Megatronous to be heard as well. Go, get prepared."

Orion was shocked. The counsel? He and Megatronous were finally going to be facing the delegates of their planet and speak for the grumblings of the regular citizens. A voice of the people. He felt the weight of the whole planet coming onto his shoulders. "I… I can't do this."

Alpha Trion smirks, "Orion, time to put up or shut up. You and Megatronous are right, there has to be a change. Do you agree with how Megatronous wants to do it?"

"Not fully. But I don't have a perfect answer either."

"Exactly. You have the smarts to know there has to be a better plan. You must let the counsel know this or you will be stuck with two choices: His or theirs." Orion sighs but can't say anything else. Alpha Trion puts his hands on Orion's shoulders, "Go talk to Ariel and your friends. They have been a good sounding boards. That is what makes a good advisory panel. Go."

Orion nods. Then he smiles, "I want to bond with her. I know the counsel won't permit it, though, due to our classifications. I'm not considered worthy of her."

Trion smirks again, "Hum, who knows, there maybe a new counsel in charge by the end of tonight." Orion shutters at what he is implying. "Just go." With that he gives Orion a gentle shove towards the door.

Orion meets Ariel in the park. Clasping her tighter than normal, she knows something is up, "Orion, talk to me."

He doesn't move but keeps her head clasped over his spark, caressing her neck, "I face the counsel tonight with Megatronous."

"And?"

At that he does pull back to look at her. He's very confused by her question, "You know I can't do this."

She leans into his face and counters with force, "I know you can. I have faith in you Orion Pax. You can do what ever it takes." Then she drops her voice to a whisper and lets her fingers slip under his chest panel inching towards his spark, "Let your spark lead you."

He watches her beautiful optics begin to soften. "Let my spark lead me?" She nods. Those are not the optics of a leader boring into him right now. They are the optics of a lover. A mate. He strokes her face so tenderly and stutters, "I.. I didn't.. want… want to do it this way. You deserve a proper ceremony. A proper courtship."

Her smiles lifts, "Proper according to whom? The slagging counsel we are trying to oppose who wouldn't approve? Or the guidance of our beloved Primus. Even he loved. He gave us our sparks and told us to use them with wisely with love."

Orion smiles and takes her hand. He eases the chest panels loose and slips their entwined hands under it directly over his warming racing spark, "Ariel, will you accept my spark as your own?"

He can feel her fingertips prick his underarmor, "Only if you will accept mine."

He smiles, "I will cherish it."

She leans in closer, "And I would be honored."

With that said, Orion kisses her warmly, tenderly but yet possessively. With his arm supporting her lower back, he brings them to their knees before each other. Slowly he pulls back and releases her so he can remove his upper armor. He doesn't part it, he removes it, exposing his naked underarmor to her. Ariel understands quickly, he isn't just going to bond with her, he's going to make love to her. Swiftly following his moves, she removes her own outer armor.

######################################################

Yep Part 2 they will seal the bond.


	2. courting ariel

**Courtship of Orion and Elita Part 2**

_{under the moonlit sky in the central park, Ariel has told Orion she will accept his spark if only he will take hers. To seal his promise, he has made it clear with a passionate kiss, he will also make love to her tonight before he goes to meet with the Elite Counsel with Megatronous.}_

Orion sheds his hardened outer armor with Ariel. Naked, under the moonlight, his silver flexible skin like underarmor glistens in the light. Her breath catches. She knew he was handsome, but naked, he is incredibly exquisite. For a lonely librarian, he has a strong powerful physique. Clearly Primus had something more in mind for him than just grid filing. Then Ariel gets it: Primus plans to make him a warrior's leader with historical knowledge. Strong shoulders, powerful arms, firm strong chest, lean graceful abdomen, thick solid thighs to stand up to any foe with a wide stance and broad but graceful feet. A strong but tender hand reaches out for her. His strong finger tips her firm but graceful as they cup her hip.

Her own white underarmor reflects the starlight into his glowing blue optics. He smiles in desire but also in approval. He knows she is commander material. Look at those strong shoulders with powerful arms down to strong lean fingers. Look at that sexy desirable chest, that holds a powerful spark. One that will be his comfort and support. His place of rest. Her hips are not neat and petite. No, these are firm strong hips of an athlete, and though the thighs and legs are attractive, they are also strong weapons. Right now, her whole body was a weapon melting him to a pool of slag. But she is the one who feels like she is melting in the palm curling around her hip drawing her to his hot body.

She is nervous, he is enamored. A tender hand reaches out and strokes her arm, not sure where to start. Ariel lays a hand on his broad shoulder and then lets the finger tips slip down his chest.

She whispers, "Orion, is it true that if we bond I can hear your thoughts?"

He bites his lip, "I think so."

She lets one of her fingers slip to the center of his chest and begins parting the slit over his spark, "Tell me where to touch you."

His breath quickens and he gasps a prayer, "Oh Primus guide me…" With that the palm slips over her naked aft drawing her body tightly between his solid thighs. Before her chest meets his, they can see the sparks leap from their chest meeting is a collision just before their bodies do. And a flash-

_A swirl of pink and blue light glows around them. They could swear they saw Primus. No, not they… them. Instantly they were ONE. It was a feeling neither Orion or Ariel had ever felt before, not even in the bliss of recharge. Not even the time the narcotic inhibitor Ariel had once received brought on a feeling like this. Complete peace. A warmth so tender it was like floating in warm oil bath, with not a care in the universe._

"_Ariel?" a deep male essence nudged her soul._

"_Mmmm, Orion? So this is what it is like to be you?"_

_The deep chuckle, "mmm, I thought this was you?"_

"_So this is us? I like us." The voices are a harmonious blend of his deep and her light tones. Bliss surrounds them. "I'm never leaving here," the ONE hums._

Neither one knew how long they had bonded, but all too soon, it was him and her again. Her optics slowly opened to find she was on her side pressed up against a mech's silver underarmor. Her mech. Her mate. She let her finger trail over his chest.A warm tone comes from his chest. Glancing up, Orion's eyes are still closed, bliss written all over his facial features. Ariel gets sneaky and lets her fingers slip into the upper slit of his underarmor. She can see his spark pulsing. With a touch to it, she can feel the fingerprint press on her own spark in her chest. She giggles.

"Mmm, that was nice. Do it again," he mumbles while his hand strokes her naked back. She does and this time he mechly giggles. A wicked thought waffes through her mind. He cocks an optic brow as she looks up to him, still keeping his optics closed. "To do that, you have to look a little lower, lover."

_Mmmm, I like this bonding._

_Indeed, _he responds letting the hand slide from her back, to her ribs and cup a mounded breast. Feeding off her desires, he rounds a thumb over the pink nipple making the pink tip glow with desire. He can feel her croon as her back arches, pressing them closer together.

_Do it, _he encourages her. Ariel leans forward and presses her lips to his chest. She lets her tongue slip into the lower sit of his chest. He stiffens. She probes deeper. He shutters as the tip of her tongue lightly touches it. His _cord. _Curiosity was getting the better of her, she slips a finger in there and parts the flexible armor.He lifts his head to watch her reaction.

Parting the skin of armor, the hardened cord pushes out on its own. Ariel gasps. The cord is fiber optic blue, but there are throbbing spiraled red veins pulsing around it. Longer and harder than she expected. And the pointed tip is fire engine red: throbbing ready. She gasps.

Before he can gasp, her lips are around it. His hips thrust and with the clenched palm around her aft, jamming her pelvis into his with a cry of ecstasy. She can feel his code tank (stored in his pelvic region) heating up faster. Her mouth continues to play with his cord. He is powerless to move.

_I like the feel of this in my mouth. Do you mind?_

His emotions shutter. _Mind? I have no mind._ She giggles to him and begins playing more. _Ariel, I'm going to explode._

_Do it, _She orders him.

He so didn't plan it this way nor this soon. His cord erupts in her mouth releasing a delightful taste of his pure code essence heated and force from the pelvic tank. Ariel moans in delight. He finally opens his optics only to moan again watching her lick the last drops of his code from her lips. She runs a hand between their pelvis. She can feel he is still hot.

_Got more in there, good. When can you erupt again?_

His eyes narrow and he growls. He rolls pinning her to the ground with his hips. A wicked smirk comes over him, _Not yet my love. Paybacks._

She can do nothing with his warm palms pinning her biceps to the ground. He dips his mouth to her own chest watching her shutter and moan at his licks, nips, tugs and then his own tongue slips into her chest. First he swipes at her spark, to his own spark's delight. Then dips a little lower and begins his own exploration of her femme port. Tasting, devouring, thrusting, he so enjoys the bonded link of riding her wave of arousal, anticipation, agony to climax and blissful release of lubricant. She is just a sweet on his lips as he was to hers.

_Now I am ready. Are you?_ He teases her. She can only mumble in their link as she is still in euphoria. He smirks and brings their chest together. The blazing red tip pushes past the folds of her white skin-armor to slip into her well lubricated port. And then, the cord begins thrusting on it's own. This time, the climax and release is both of theirs. Heightened with the link that very few every get to experience. They cross the threshold into oblivion when the sparks also emerge to finish them off into oblivion as a red shield bubble enfolds them.

~~ "Orion. Orion, it's time." A deep voice cuts through the bliss.

"Go away." Orion groans back to the threat of reality.

The other voice cackles. "Look it lover bot, your superior went to a lot of trouble to get us to the counsel meeting. Let's go."

Orion finally opens his optics and turns his head. _Where am I?_

_I don't know where you are, but I'm crushed in heaven, _Ariel answers him.

Outwardly Orion chuckles and looks around. Below him is a naked femme. He smiles, his mate Ariel Pax. To the left of him is one arrogant impatient gladiator, Megatronous. Orion realizes he's in the middle of the city park.

Curiously he looks up catching Megatronous's impatient but amused gaze, "How did you find me?"

Megatronous rolls his optics and flicks a finger, "As romantic as it sounds to spark bond under the stars, it does give off quite the energy reading and a flash of light." He sniggers, "Must be your first time with the way you were broadcasting your signal. I'm surprised the Seekers haven't shot you apart." Orion and Ariel blush deeply. Megatronous huffs, "Look as amusing at this is to see your naked aft in the air, Orion, we really must go. The counsel will never take us seriously if I drag your _late_ naked aft into those chambers. So can we go now? Are you done fornicating in the forest?"

_And he should know about fornicating. _Ariel smirks. Orion chokes back a laugh. Megatronous cocks an optic brow at the femme. Orion starts to rise and then remembers his mate's naked body is currently covered by his.

"Um, would you mind turning your back," Orion asks Megatronous.

"Oh Primus, it's not like I haven't seen a naked femme or mech before."

Orion scowls, "I would appreciate you not seeing _my mate naked_."

Megatronous snorts, "Then why did you choose a public park?" Orion narrows his gaze even further. "Fine!" Megatronous stomps and turns his back with a few more colorful retorts. Orion swiftly gets up turning Ariel's back to Megatronous. The couple quickly puts their armor back on.

"So where should I sit." Ariel asks.

Orion shakes his head, "No, you aren't going."

Ariel growls, "Just because I took your spark doesn't mean you can start bossing me around!" Megatronous snorts a laugh.

Orion scowls, "No, it's not like that."

She stands up quickly and cocks a hip at him, "Then explain!"

Megatronous turns enjoying the lover's spat. "Make it quick, Pax."

Orion does, "If I knew you were in the room I wouldn't be focused on the debate. I would be looking at you."

"Awe, how charming," Megatronous croons. "Lets go!" he barks the order.

Orion gives her a pleading look, _That's why I wanted to bond. Within my spark I will be able to feel you support and not have to search for it physically._ _Alright?_

Ariel steps forward and kisses him lightly, "Alright. Stay firm." _I don't trust Megatronous._

_Neither do I. Stay with Dion. Keep him from shooting Megatronous. _Ariel laughs. With that, the spark mates separate. Ariel heads back to the fountain meeting with Dion. Orion walks with Megatronous to the Elite Counsel Chambers.

{at this point, insert Alex Irvine's Exodus speeches Megatron and Orion made to the Elite Counsel. The title change to Orion Pax now Optimus Prime and the explosions that happened directly afterwards. Alex did an awesome job and I won't plagiarize Megatron and Orion's speeches that eventually causes the counsel to declare Orion Pax now Optimus Prime. Anything I attempted would be pitiful. So I'll just borrow his idea… Plug here, and then resume…}

~~ The news of Orion becoming Prime was a blow to him. Ariel felt it, but also felt him shield her from his fears and trepidations. Instead he sent her, _It will be even more dangerous for you now. He knows you are my mate. Please, come to me. Let me protect you._

She sends back _And you will protect our youth? No, this is what you warned me about. I will not shirk my responsibilities to our future due to your title. This is where you need me, Commander. Do your duty, I will do mine. I will contact you soon with the troops I can rally here. Go, make your core team._

He sighs in resignation to her strong will. _I love you Ariel Pax. This is what Alpha Trion meant. He knew you were meant to be my mate all along._

She caresses his brow in the link _You will always be my Orion. My sparkmate. Now go be the Prime we have needed for a very long time. _With that, she felt him kiss her spark and turn to his new duties as Prime and Commander of the Autobots.

Ariel went back to her office on campus of one of the upper level schools (like high school). Within the week, the Decepticons afraid of these young bots on the verge of adulthood, leveled the school.

Optimus had felt the brunt of a dizzy spell, but figured it to be on his lack of recharge. He sank to the seat while someone brought him a cup of warm Energon. Jazz was reluctant to bring the news, but he did, "Orion…," he still was getting used to the new name. But this was also a personal message. Optimus looked over to the horrible look on his best friend's face. "There's been another attack." Optimus waits. "I'm sorry," he shutters and his voice waivers. And then Optimus put a hand to his chest.

_ARIEL! Answer me! ARIEL! _His spark pleads. No response. But he also doesn't feel her pain. It's like he's calling down a deep tunnel and all he hears is his own voice. _Please, my love, answer me._

"Dion was at the school as well. Ratchet and First Aid are there right now." Optimus leaps to head down, but Jazz clamps a hand to his shoulder. "You have to stay here. The Decepticons haven't left the area. And this maybe just what they wanted. He did this on purpose. He's expecting you."

"I have-"

"Optimus, open the doors, we're coming in hot!" Ratchet bellows over the Autobot open com lines. Jazz and Optimus rush to the underground entrance. Alpha Trion is already there when Ratchet and First Aid arrive. Alpha Trion takes Ariel from Ratchet. Optimus had no idea the old bot could move so fast. Nor did he expect to be locked out of his new personal quarters inside the tower.

Ratchet barks to Optimus, "Help me!" Optimus turns and helps him carry Dion to the med bay. They set Dion down on the gurney. Ratchet rips something out of Dion's clutched arms and thrusts it at Optimus, "Here! Do something with that and get out."

Jazz and Optimus back away as First Aid and Ratchet get to work on Dion. He looks bad, real bad. Deep scars all over his face and upper body. Jazz takes Optimus' elbow and leads him back upstairs to the war table.

"Hey, OP, what's that in your hands?"

Optimus finally looks down. The grey bundle of metal is shivering in his arms. Optimus sets it on the table and untangles a wire and starts pulling some other bits of debris off it. Spark wrenching was a bit of pink armor. Later a piece of red and black armor. When he finally gets most of the junk off, he actually smiles, "Roller?" The little bundle limps closer with a mournful chirp. "Hey little buddy. Not to worry, I've got you. Lets get you fixed up. Jazz can you get me some tools?" Jazz nods silently.

By the time Optimus has Roller cleanup and functioning better, Ratchet comes to him. Sitting down, Jazz slides a cube to the doctor, "How is Dion?"

Ratchet groans rubbing his head, "Ornery as ever. Refuses to go by Dion anymore. He wants to be called Ironhide. Stubborn as one! He's up and moving, against my orders. Watch out, his temper is Pit bent on killing those 'Cons. Now more than ever. Any word on Ariel?"

Optimus shakes his head. Ratchet taps Optimus' chest, referring to their sparkbond. Once again he shakes his head. Ratchet holds his hands out for Roller. The little bot comes to the doctor letting him be examined. "Not bad Optimus. He looks in good shape."

Optimus nods, "Probably from Dion, mostly."

"Slagg'n well better be!" They all turn to the black mech behind them. Optimus jumps up and embraces his friend tightly. The gruff mech chuckles, "Hey, you don't think something like a stupid school is going to take me down, do you? Spent way too much time in detention to let it kill me. Those frag'n 'Cons will have to do better than that!"

Optimus smiles, "Name change?"

Ironhide snorts, "Yeah well if Orion Pax can go from librarian to Optimus Prime, why the Pit can't Dion the police officer now be Ironhide the Weapons Specialist?" Everyone chuckles. Ironhide checks his appearance in the glassed window, "Think the scar will get me more action with the femmes?"

The joke drops instantly at a lurch in Optimus. He sinks to the table grasping his chest. Ratchet sets Roller down and kneels before Prime, "Optimus?"

"Please Primus, don't take her yet." Optimus whispers.

They all lay a hand on his shoulder. The wave passes and a new surge comes to him. He slams a fist into the table. "I want him. He did this to hurt me directly."

Jazz carefully answers, "Optimus, it was personal for all of us. I understand doubly for you, but she was our friend and our teacher as well. He did this as a blow to all of us. He knows if he can hit you in your softest spot and make you react unprepared… well he has you. He has us. We all are scrap."

Optimus huffs and then slows his panting down, "What are you thinking?"

Jazz flicks a hand to Prowl across the table, "Actually, he had a good idea. Your tactician, Prowl."

Confidently, Prowl steps forward, "Wait. Hit something meaningless, if need be. Make him fret. Make his worry about why you didn't react swiftly."

Ironhide carefully asks, "But not reacting swiftly, what does that show the rest of our supporters? That we are week?"

Prowl smiles, "No, that we are wise. Cunning." He leans in and points to the spark in Optimus' chest, "Guided."

Optimus remains silent letting Prowl's words sink in. Rubbing his helm he com's Jazz, [Where did you find this bot?]

Jazz knows Ironhide is asking the same question through his scowl, "Prowl and I were trained by Master Yokitron. I left due to job reassignment. Prowl remained until one of Megatron's Decepticon _accidents_ destroyed the dojo."

Prowl bows to Prime with respect, "Forgive my tardiness. I came to aid Prime as soon as I laid Yokitron to rest and put a few things in order."

Optimus smiles and puts out his hand, "Prowl, I can see why the Autobots need you. To keep us in balance. So what are you thinking?"

Prowl smiles, "Well actually, show me what your plan was before the school was hit. No need to scrap a plan that was already in progress."

Ironhide looks to Jazz but thumbs to Prowl, "I like this guy. What other aces do you have up your sleeve, Jazz."

Jazz ticks off his fingers, "Training facilities, deep bunker storage and quarters, scouting patrols, raiding patrols, defecting Seekers…."

Both Prowl and Optimus turn to Jazz, "Wow, you have been busy."

The first plan of attack, everyone agreed, get better organized. And they did while Optimus was called to a special mission.

~~ Days later, after Optimus has returned from his secret mission with the Matrix secured in his chest, Alpha Trion's voice comes to the com, "Prime, to your quarters."

Optimus launches out the door and is at his quarters in a flash. Alpha Trion bars the door way, "Optimus, she is no longer Ariel. You have to accept that fact. Ariel is gone. But I have restored a femme and a worthy commander to your team." Alpha Trion doesn't move, until he is sure Optimus understands fully. He nods. Alpha Trion gingerly steps aside letting Optimus approach the femme alone. He closes the door.

Optimus comes to the berth and sees a beautiful pink femme beneath his blanket. Her helm now has more pronounced horns and a stronger reinforced paneling. Just as he has gotten an upgrade in armor, so has she. He sinks to her side and caresses her face. "Please my love, remember me. Please Primus, let her live." He closes his optics and lays his head to her spark. Their spark. Silently, his tears leak out.

"You're getting my armor wet." The tired voice croaks.

He lifts his head and smiles, "Hey there beautiful."

She smirks, "And who do you think you are, mech? Prime?"

He smirks back, "And who do you think I am?"

"Show me your spark and I'll show you mine." She teases.

He turns serious, "Are you strong enough?"

Her chin waivers, "I'll be stronger with you." He leans over and kisses her lightly. She cups the back of his neck and holds him tighter to her. With her other hand, she reaches under his chest searching for his spark. Her hand encounters the Matrix.

He pulls back, "While you have been transforming, I have found the Matrix of Leadership. It has accepted me. I really am Prime now."

She smiles, "Orion, I never doubted you to become Prime. You were always made of stronger stuff than much of that counsel combined."

He removes his upper armor and sets it aside. He set the Matrix aside as well pulling at his underarmor to expose his spark, "But it means nothing without you."

She props herself up by her elbows, "Yes, it does mean something, Optimus. It means, you were meant to lead. You can do it. And I will help you. Elita One will stand by your side."

Now his chin waivers, "I don't want Elita, I want Ariel."

She reaches out to him and caresses his face tenderly, "Come share my spark." She swiftly removes her armor as well. In moments, he has slid his body beside hers on the berth clutching her to his side. Their sparks merge.

_Instantly they knew where they were. Once again they were one. Here we will always be Pax. Out there we will be Optimus Prime and Elita One, but in our bond we will always be Orion and Ariel. Promise me that. The ONE embraces and merges. They meld and support. Here ONE is whole and at rest. At peace._

_One feels the two physical bodies join in this experience. Once again the two beings have joined their sparks while the port accepts the gift of code the cord delivers. The sparks plead to Primus to let a new life begin through this interaction. Wave after wave the code is delivered in rolls of delight and ecstasy ceasing only to slip into blissful sleep._

_One needs spark energy while knowing the Two need physical contact. One encourages the Two to continue._

"Are you sure it's safe for her? I mean she just recovered from major transformation surgery." One gruff voice asks.

A tender parental voice smiles, "It is what they both need. It is what Primus has ordained as a refueling of the spark. She needs this to become whole again. He needs the bond to know she will be whole."

"The team is getting anxious. It's been three days. How long can they stay, uh, linked." The gruff doctor's voice asks again.

"Mmm, forever," Prime's drowsy voice finally cuts through their conversation.

Alpha Trion chuckles, "Ah, you have returned?"

Prime actually groans without opening his eyes, "Not by choice. You two are way too loud."

Ratchet mutters from behind his hand, "Look who is talking."

Optimus' optics pop open in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Alpha Trion answers with a mentor's smirk, "Ah, the joyous cries you thought were just through your link, were some times, err, _audible_."

Optimus flushes and moans, "Oh scrap."

A white naked arm slips around Optimus' neck pulling him into a deep awakening kiss. Optimus flushes at Ratchet and Alpha Trion seeing this side of him. But on the other hand, Elita is addictive. He gives her all his attention dreading the real world.

Ratchet coughs, "Once more, and then I wedge the door open for all to know what Prime has been _up to_ for the last three days."

Optimus silently waves a hand telling the two mechs to go away and leave him to his first duty. Alpha Trion and Ratchet do, chuckling.

"She's going to bleed him dry." Ratchet states exiting.

Alpha Trion smirks, "Ah, dear Ratchet, you need a mate. Then you wouldn't care either." Ratchet's next comment is cut by the door closing and Optimus' moaning into Elita's devastating touch.

~~ An hour later, Optimus strides into the war room with the pink femme at his side, not touching each other. All heads pop up. Optimus and Elita come to a stop at the war table surrounding by his core command team. Ratchet sees them sway and grab the table for stability. He was ready for that and hypo sprays a shot into each of their necks, silently retorting only to them, "Next time, you tell them why you are so frag'n drained."

Optimus nods and clears his throat to get everyone's attention, "I would like to introduce Commander Elita One. Along with Jazz, she will be our second. Elita will be preparing a second base here on Cybertron incase Iacon gets overrun. An emergency bunker, you could say. Please treat her with all the respect you would Jazz."

Ironhide pipes up, "Nah, she deserves better than that."

Elita whips out a pistol from her subspace and nails Ironhide in the shoulder before he could react. Optimus grabs her wrist and scowls. Ironhide rubs his shoulder, "It was meant as a jab to Jazz, not to you. Jazz is crass, and you should be treated nicer."

Elita makes her stand, "I maybe Prime's mate, but I will defend myself and my team with everything I've got! I will not be given special treatment. I can hold my own!"

Ironhide leans into her with a scowl, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be worthy to **be** _Optimus'_ mate!"

Elita stands down, "Just so we understand each other." Ironhide puts a hand out and she shakes it firmly like two commanders should. The tension in the room drops swiftly.

Optimus actually sighs, "Now, about the next plan of attack."

~~ A few years later and numerous battles, one mission goes slightly sideways. Sideswipe calls to Iacon, "We need back up. We have the cubes and supplies, but so many of us are injured, we can't make is back successfully. Extraction team requested."

Optimus nods, "Understood. On our way."

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide go to assist. Yeah, it was as bad as Sideswipe stated, if not worse. Optimus calls Jetfire for back up. Together Jetfire and Powerglide give the Seekers and grown 'Cons a run for their blasters. Ratchet patches up the teams for triage. But Elita is missing. Prowl tries to call him back.

Optimus pulls his commander's tone, "Ironhide and I will remain. Ratchet, get them home and repaired. Inferno and Prowl cover them. Jetfire stay with us. Go!""But sir, Prime-"

Optimus towers over Prowl, "I'm one of the bigger mechs. That's why. Now go. You have your orders." Prowl swallows his pride and does as ordered.

Ironhide is pleased to see Optimus so focused. That side of him staying stoic and commander is helping. Soon enough, they find Elita. Her body covering Moonracer, who is grasping the key component of this raid. Elita is badly injured with a girder through the torso and leaking Energon.

"Leave the girder, but cut the protrusions," he orders Ironhide. He does so. Then Prime drops to his wheels and calls the trailer from subspace. Without a word, Ironhide loads the femmes and the component. On the way back, Ironhide coms him [how could you remain so calm? This looks bad.]

[the bond. Today it is a blessing. I knew she was safe, hurt but safe.] _Ariel, how are you?_

_Hurting, what did you think, ding-bot. _He chuckles to her. _Keep laughing mate, when I'm well, I'll fix your lovely aft. _He sends her pleasant ideas what he'll do to her.

They make it back and into the med bay. Ratchet shakes his head and then lets Optimus know how serious this is. Optimus is glad he didn't know before. Now he starts panicking inside, but pulls up his wall to be Prime. With a carefully pointed look to Jazz and Ironhide, they know not to ask about Elita or he'll loose it.

Hours later, Ratchet lets him know she is out of surgery, but not awake yet. Swiftly, Optimus comes to the med bay and sees her. Still unconscious, he kisses her brow and says a prayer. Through their link, he sends his love hoping their spark is awake enough to feel it.

~~Hours later, Elita opens her groggy eyes. The sight before her slowly focusing optics makes her spark leap. He felt the leap, but pushed the though aside as to his own overly tired processor. Elita isn't upset that he doesn't respond, instead she takes a moment to enjoy the view. How long would they have this time?

Before her is her mech, her mate, leaning with all his weight into the door frame talking with Ironhide, Moonracer and Inferno. She can tell he is exhausted by the way the door frame supports him and his head is barely erect. He nods to the team but, his head looks like it is going to roll right off his shoulders.

She decides to get cheeky. _Mmm, yum, just what I like to awaken to. A nice big blue sexy aft directly in my line of sights. What's it got in front? Something red?_

Optimus didn't hear what Moonracer said with Elita's sensuous send. He can feel his mate's gaze slip under his hard armor and against his silver underarmor.

"Sir?" Moonracer knows she has lost her commander's attention.

Elita's s_ending fingertips_ slip and caress along his lower belly. _Oooh, a full tank. Mmm, I'm sooooo thirsty. _Optimus drops his face to meet his palm trying to hide any emotion that might cross his face.

Ironhide carefully asks to his condition, "Optimus, you okay."

Optimus shakes his head slowly. Elita's _fingers_ are slipping up his chest. _Orion, I'm hungry. Come here, I need you. Let me nibble on _And he can feel her doing just that. A moan, that no one else present should ever hear from their Prime, ebbs to escape. Optimus clenches his forehelm tighter, as some kind of choked strangled moan does escape. He doesn't dare turn and face her. He knows it would only produce an audible response from his inhibitor-induced-horny-mate.

Instead he chokes out an order, "Uh, dismissed. Later.. ah, we'll meet later." Inferno glances behind Optimus to see Elita on the gurney. Her hands are caressing her own body under the blanket.

Inferno makes it look like he is scratching his helm but touches his com [she's sending?]

Optimus doesn't move a servo, [oh yeah!] He knows he has found an ally in a fellow bonded mech warrior.

[inhibitor induced arousal?]

Elita sends again, _Orion, I'm ready for you. I'm hot, and you are here. Be Prime, get rid of them and give me what I really need. YOU! _And she sends him more of her arousal.

His chest is beginning to hurt at the cord hardening. He groans in pain. [oh yeah, she's aroused. What do I do?]

Inferno laughs out loud. Optimus lifts his head only barely to glare at Inferno between his fingers. He finds nothing funny about the predicament. [not funny Inferno]

Inferno narrows his gaze, [do it. The pain will just grow in your, ah chest and soon she will send you her agony or her climax while you continue to build up pressure.]

Optimus tips his head ever so slightly to Moonracer and Ironhide watching him closely still. [hello? I have a team to lead? Prime doesn't get to just interface whenever his mate is in a drug induced arousal. I have a duty to attend to.]

Inferno scowls and leans in jabbing Optimus in the chest hard right over the engorged cord, "Like Pit! That's scrap! Says who? Do your first Primus-given duty! So help me, if you don't attend to those duties first…" Inferno shakes his fist, just doesn't know what to say without revealing everything. Optimus respects him for being silent. Inferno grabs Moonracer and Ironhide's arms, "Let's go. Optimus has other duties that take his priority. We'll meet with him later."

As soon as the team leaves, Optimus finds the strength to turn to his mate. Her optics are totally drugged. But with love or the inhibitor, he doesn't know. Nor does he care. He takes the stool at her bedside. He slips her hand in to his and kisses her fingers lovingly. _Hey there, Ariel. _A pink hand slips under his heavy armor and eases it open. Her hand reaches for the hard red tipped cord. _Ariel, stop. Don't AH! _Her thumb circles the tip.

_Sorry, Commander, but I'm in charge right now. So, let me have it. _She orders him.

_Nah, ha…_he just can't find the strength to stop her. It makes both of them feel oh so good to touch, feel and ride a wave of emotions they rarely get. On top of the fact, if they got caught…Elita One is a kinky femme when drugged. Swiftly he draws the curtain around her berth and lets her continue with the stroking, teasing….

Ratchet hears strange noises from his recovery ward. A curtain around Elita One? What the…? He parts the curtain just in time to see one love-drugged Commander…. Um, relieve the other. He steps back and draws the curtain back. "Optimus, get out of my med-bay and let me patients rest in peace."

"Nuh, um.. Ah…..right." Optimus stammers, while Elita giggles.

Ratchet mutters, "Bondmates! Ack, got their heads in the ports."

##############################

There will be a part three:

Ejecting all spark, conversation in the command rec-room, Ironhide locks O&E in quarters, a quiet moment before a mission.


	3. courting prime

**Courtship of O & E: Chapter 3**

Note: _sparkBond with emotions _[closed com] "out loud vocalization" (an sometimes the transformation to HTML blinks off some _of this, rats._

~~~Optimus tried to slips from the med bay as quiet as possible only to find his way barred by the doctor bouncing a wrench on his palm in warning. Ratchet shakes his head, "What am I going to do with you two?"

Optimus stands silent debating his choice of responses. Finally he decides on no words at all, and tries to push past the doctor. Ratchet sticks his arm out blocking even that escape with the weapon. "Not again, got it?"

Optimus tries to pull his commander's stance and scowl with Ratchet, but the doctor shakes his head cutting him off again, "The Elite Guard didn't rule my med-ward, nor will you Optimus Prime. My med-bay, my rules. Am I clear?"

Optimus points to Elita's recovery bay, "Get her off those inhibitors. Am **I **clear?"

Ratchet can't help but smile at the hint of a plea in Optimus' tone. "Stay out of her sight, it should help."

Optimus thumps Ratchet over the spark, "You better hope."

With that, he pushes Ratchet's arm out of the way and down the hall, straight to the training bay. Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and Prowl had taken over the duties of training the crew. It worked well in a three part rotation. With Elita down, Jazz and Optimus had taken more time at the command post. Ratchet, First Aid and Red Alert comprised the lead medical team. Wheeljack, Preceptor were their ingenuity team aiding both the medical and weapons teams. It was a good team. Things were coming together.

Even though Optimus was afraid things were falling apart. How long could they hold out? How long could they keep this up? What was Megatron planning with Shockwave and those Seekers?

Optimus took his frustration out on the training dummies. Right fist, slam! Left hook, whap! Upper thrust of the ped knocking the dummy over from the impact of his face. Land and strike out with the left, leaving a sizable ped mark in the wall.

~~The extra work out in the center kept his frustration down. He kept him out of Elita's sight while she weaned off the narcotic. He was almost able to block out her sends. Almost. Snick, the blade slid from his wrist and impaled the fallen dummy. Panting, he whipped a dagger from his boot, flicked it to a movement behind him. Ultra Magnus dodged quickly. Who knew the big bulky mech could yank back so quick. The blade dug deep into the door jam an inch from Magnus' nose, "Sending again?" Optimus growls outwardly and charges Ultra Magnus.

Magnus knows Optimus isn't actually mad, he needs distraction to focus. There are few mechs who can match Prime in bulk and skill. Magnus swiftly raises his palms to grasp Prime's hands as they meet bodily. Prime tries to use inertia against Magnus. Magnus shoves his foot out to hook it under Prime's ped to unstable him. Prime goes with the fall, but twists, yanking Magnus with him. Magnus is forced to let go, curling his shoulder as he falls leaping back into the melee.

~~Elita, now recovered, knew she needed to get back in shape. Optimus and she rarely trained together due to the scheduling of the command post. She had no idea Optimus would be at the center right now. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Optimus leapt to pounce on Magnus laying face up on the floor. But Magnus was ready. Just as Optimus came down, Magnus thrust his bent knee over his torso. This left Prime landing on his shin. Grabbing Optimus' shoulders, Magnus thrust the shin upwards, sending Optimus flying over Magnus' head. He landed on his back in a hard thud. Both of them quickly curled to all fours panting. Optimus lets out a charging growl and launches. Magnus is ready again, letting Optimus' shoulder catch him in the "gut" and shove him back. Magnus raises both fists over his head, locking them together, slams the fist-hammer down on Prime's lower back.

Elita felt that one hurt into her own body through the bond. Optimus swears. Magnus snorts and unforgiving apology. Flat on the ground, Optimus turns his head up to the Commander with a narrowing warning scowl. Magnus backs up and waits for Optimus to get up.

_Get him Elita. He'll never see it coming._ Optimus keeps his eyes locked on Magnus in warning. Magnus backs up, Optimus slowly gets to his peds, flicking out his sword, "Time to up the ante, Ultra Magnus."

Magnus reaches back bringing the hammer weapon into view, "You sure?"

Optimus rotates his wrist letting the sword begin to glow. He smirks and thrusts. Magnus goes to swing the hammer to block, and is knocked to the floor by a speeding blast of pink hitting him in the waist. Magnus shakes his head trying to figure out what happened? Then he sees the pink femme standing over him with a pistol to his temple. The apology on her face, smirks, "He told me to do it."

Magnus narrows his gaze to Optimus, "You know, that bondlink is not fair."

Optimus shakes the sword to retreat, extending his hand to help him up, "Nor is life."

Magnus smirks between the two, "You know, you two combined could be deadly to Megatron."

Elita holsters her pistol, "You know, he's got an idea there."

Optimus narrows his gaze to Magnus, "Don't put ideas in her head."

Magnus smirks putting his hammer away, "Riiiight. That's your job, mate."

Just for that, Optimus toys with the dagger in front of Magnus' face for a moment before silently returning it to his ankle.

~~ The couple tries a link-attack on Megatron next time round. Megatron retreated with a sparking loose limb and two dead soldiers. Elita looked singed but fine. Optimus looked as bad at Megatron. Back to the drawing board, the command team decided. More than that, the team needed to take a break while Prime recovered.

Ratchet was pitched forward and Pit-bent in his hunt for a particular mech. He was mad. And when he found his prey he was going to remove his legs so he stayed put on the medbay gurney! But when he found the mech, he melted. It wasn't at all what he expected to find.

Per Ultra Magnus' recommendation, (ex-general of the Cybertronian Army) rec-rooms were needed as badly as training grounds and med bays. If the soldiers processors didn't have a place to relax and play as hard as they fought and trained, they would be worthless. On the lower levels were a couple recreation rooms for the lower level soldiers. But here, on the command level was a rec-room strictly for lead commanders only. Upgraded furniture, a better stereo system, and better grid access with less restrictions.

To Ratchet's surprise, Ultra Magnus was sitting in Prime's preferred chair nearly sound asleep, head reclined way back. Jazz sat at the side table doodling on a data pad. In one corner, Bumblebee, Inferno and Firestar were playing a board game (like Chinese checkers). But the focus of Ratchet's attention was in the other corner. Elita sat on the floor with a prop to her lower back, reclined against the wall. Ratchet came closer to examine what was in her lap. Elita looked up from her prize to smile softly to Ratchet, "Hey there, Ratchet. Why don't you take a seat with us?"

Ratchet scans Optimus' head laying ever so tenderly in his mate's lap having his temples caressed while the rest of his body is laid out on the floor, knees bent to relax the pressure on his back. "I've been searching all day for you."

Optimus doesn't open his eyes, "Sorry, Ratchet, but the med bay walls were closing in. I needed to get out."

"I searched your quarters first expecting-"

Optimus chuckles, "The inhibitor doesn't effect me like it does her." Elita blushes. Ratchet knows that smirk and is pretty sure what Optimus sends to Elita, _I don't need the inhibitor to feel like that. _Elita strokes her mate's neck soothing him calming her heating urges.

Elita turns as Alpha Trion enters the room with a tray of high grade and a one mug of warm herbal Energon. He sets the mug at Elita's side and then hands a high grade to her and Ratchet. Elita thanks Alpha and then turns to Ratchet, "So now that you have made it, you can join in our discussion."

Resigning himself to not argue about his patient trading a med bay gurney for the comfort of a mate and friends, Ratchet settles himself down next to her and lifts his drink, "Oh, and what is on the agenda tonight?" Firestar sniggers.

Optimus raises a hand to cover his face and Elita slips her hand down her lover's belly, "What is the point of the _tanks?"_

Ratchet sprays high grade from his startled mock. Firestar, Alpha Trion and Elita giggle. The mechs of the room groan. Ratchet then turns to her with a wicked smirk, "I don't see you femmes _minding_."

Firestar giggles, "Oh no, we don't mind!" But then she turns to the serious side of the discussion, "What is the point of femme and mech? If all life comes from the Well of All Sparks, then what is the point?"

Alpha Trion silently leaves the room, but Optimus noticed. Ratchet sips his drink. Elita turns serious, "Well, doctor, what are your thoughts?"

Ratchet soothes the cube in his hand, "Actually, it's a question we asked ourselves in med school."

Optimus opens his optics wide and Elita leans in, "And…?"

Ratchet smirks, "It's a mystery to us as well."

Inferno asks, "So what's in the tanks? Why is it called _code?"_

Ratchet turns on his medical tone, "There are nano bytes of a mech's RNA code created in the tanks."

Inferno asks again, "Why?"

Ultra Magnus mumbles drowsily, "Ask Primus, The Creator."

Ratchet nods, "He's right. It lies with Primus. Too bad we don't have any theologians with us tonight."

Optimus slowly sits up. He looks to the door where Alpha Trion left. "Optimus, what is it?" Elita asks concerned, soothing his shoulders. Optimus turns to Bumblebee, the All Sparks' last blessing. Bumblebee catches his gaze. Optimus gives him a look of sorrow. He is their last. No more offspring. Unless Shockwave finds a way to force…

Optimus leaps to his feet keeping his eyes locked with Bee. Bee stands up at the silent bidding.

_Orion, what is it? _Elita pleads with him. But he pulls his shield up hard and slams the base intercom, "Jetfire, hangar one STAT." Optimus is in full command mode and turns to Ratchet. The doctor knows by that Prime-scowl, don't even try stopping him. Elita sees he needs his command staff, and so she too pulls her back up straight following him, Bee and Jazz to the hangar bay.

Jetfire protoforms, "What's the mission?"

Optimus turns firm, "I'll tell you when we get there." He turns to Bee, "Ask Ironhide for the rocket explosives. Tell Wheeljack we are ready. Go!" Then he takes Elita's hands and leads her to a corner. Many of the lower ranked soldiers were in the hangar using it as a (basketball) court. Optimus and Elita typically keep their affections confined to their quarters or among the closest friends in the rec room. But there was no time for that now. He kisses her warmly, tenderly, sweetly. Elita can tell, something is very dangerous and Optimus isn't completely healed from the last battle. What he is about to do it very serious and he doesn't want to do it. Yet must.

_Sparkmate, stop blocking me. What are you going to do?_

_Forgive me. _He pleads.

_For what? _She tries to soothe.

_Just forgive me. Our dreams will be shot to the stars. Not just yours and mine, but Inferno and Firestar's as well. All of Cybertron's. Forgive me, love. May Primus forgive me as well._

_Optimus, what are you going to do? _Now she is pleading with him.

_Jettison the All Spark. I can't let Shockwave and Megatron taint it. It must stay pure even if it's far far from here. Forgive me Primus. _He presses his forehelm to hers. She soothes his neck in acceptance of his decision.

Bumblebee rushes back into the room with Ironhide on his tail. Jetfire drops to his alt-mode knowing Bee can't carry all that. Elita kisses her mate sweetly one last time, and then he pulls away back as commander. He rushes to Jetfire, lifting Bee inside with Jazz and they take off. Elita lets her hands fall to her chest. She looks over and sees Alpha Trion smile and turn away. He approves of this?

Within hours, they all watch as the sacred All Spark leaps from the planet to fly off through the unknown stars. It causes a bitter fight among the crew before Prime even returns. Elita and Prowl have them all assembled and calm by the time smoking, sparking Prime returns. He sees them all waiting for an answer. And so he tells them, "The All Spark is our sacred life giver. A gift of Primus. I felt called by the Matrix to keep it pure and untainted by the Dark Energon Shockwave and Megatron plan to use. I sent it out into the stars. I know not where. Neither does Megatron. Primus can gift us another way of life if he sees fit. There is life on other planets, I know. Those of you associated with the counsel know. That is where our future will lie. We must make plans to search the stars for help. I believe there are others of our kind out there. We must go. We must find how they survived." He turns to Elita and his core counsel, "It is time to stop fussing around. Time to get serious. It begins now!" He slams his fist to his palm. He points to the training team, "Get them sharp and do it now. We can not afford any more lives to be lost. Go." He points then to the hall, "Counsel, lets go." Prime strides way with his core team following him. Jazz's breath catches in his throat following his hardened Supreme Leader.

~~~{Jazz's POV} Sitting on a high piece of rubble, Jazz watches a team of four move through wasteland of a large demolished school. The team is skilled and vicious. Completely focused.

A lavender and black femme comes up behind Jazz while he watches the training session and doodles on his data pad. She settles herself down pressing her torso to his back, loosely draping her arms over his shoulder. She tries looking at his data pad but the angle is wrong. She stretches her palm out, "May I?" Jazz relinquishes the pad turning his attention to the team down below.

Strifer can hear the music put to the words while she reads. It's a soft tone with a thrumming beat that sounds so much like a mournful spark-beat. A pleading song. A spark wrenching love ballad. She reads. He watches his friends train to take lives in ferocious battle.

_Wasn't it just last week we battled for the goal points?…_Jazz can see Elita leap over a bent goal box firing a round at Ironhide's head.

_And this week I'm trying to keep from being dead? _Ironhide lifts a chunk of "blackboard" to deflect her shot.

_How could this be happening? One week I'm teaching lay-ups to make a point and the next I'm laying down to stay alive. I need us, yet what is us? _Optimus pops up behind Ironhide grasping him by the shoulders and throwing him aside as Jetfire makes a stiffing run blasting concrete and dust into the air to come raining down like boulders. The team covers their head with their armored arms deflecting the debris.

_Just last year our world had its problems but now our world is a problem._

The mournful melody thrums and then the next verse comes on.

_Wasn't it just yesterday that I took you to that park and gave you my own spark. _Optimus fires rounds off at Elita (playing the opponent) and hits her shoulder spinning her to the ground.

_And here we are today in that same park, tearing it all apart? _Optimus leaps over to her with a vicious move. Elita fires up as he leaps over her to her tackle her teammate. Her shots hit him in the "gut", making him groan and crash to his back ungracefully, missing his target.

_How can this be happening? One day I want nothing more than to make love to you non-stop and now if I do, our world will completely fall apart. They need us yet I hate what has become of us._

The spark mates are in a hand to hand fight with swords and daggers striking and marking each others chassis. They are not holding back, throwing each other to the ground and trying to stab each other in the vitals with fists.

_Just yesterday our world had questions and today our world is a question._

Once again the melody thrums it's mournful tune. Strifer finds tears streaking down her face knowing Jazz wrote this for his best friend and his mate and what this war has done to change them and destroy their dreams in order to secure Cybertron's future. The war was supposed to secure their dreams, but as commanders it was tearing them apart as they kept the Autobots together and strong.

_Wasn't it just a moment ago we were ONE? My spark beat in time with yours? Two become One. _Optimus lifts Elita over his head and throws her over his shoulder. She corrects herself and lands on her feet smirking for him to come on.

_And now I wish you couldn't feel me when I bleed and I …when you cry for me. _Optimus charges. Elita ducks just as he makes his move. She comes up right at his knees and grab-thrusts shoving the large mech over her shoulder and to his back. Everyone heard that thud and following cuss. Elita raises her arms triumphant.

_How can this be happening? One moment were are ONE in spark beat harmony and the next were are in spark wrenching agony. _Optimus sweeps his arm hitting her own knees sending Elita crashing down on top of his chest. He rolls her over and pins her to the ground with his weight. 

_Just a breath ago we had forever, in a nanoblast we will have never more._

Optimus leans in to kiss Elita, but the com pings to all command staff. Every commander freezes to listen; [Incoming to our east side storage bays.] And then the Seekers are heard strafing over head. Without a thought, Elita leaps off her lover's chassis tearing off after the foe. Optimus and Ironhide take off after her.

_A dream ago it was you and I, now it's a nightmare all for nigh._

[Jazz, take command.] Optimus orders as he peels out Elita at his side.

[Yes sir.] Jazz acknowledges. When they are out of sight, he hears Strifer sniffling. He turns to her and wipes her tears away with tender look.

"Jazz, this is painfully beautiful." She smiles and nods towards the retreating command couple. "You wrote this for them, didn't you?"

Now Jazz's face falls sadly, "Yeah, I did. It's horrible that we have lost Ariel and Orion. Even worse, they've lost themselves. They've lost who they could be… their hopes and promise for the future."

Strifer tightens her arms around his neck and embraces him. His support and compassion for his friends' love is so endearing to Strifer. Jazz had started by consoling Strifer, but now it was her supporting him. Or was it them supporting the Prime Couple together? Carefully standing, Jazz slips his hand into hers and they silently head back for Jazz to take his duty as acting Commander.

~~ Time passed and Elita was feeling spark-drained. Optimus was trying to be strong for everyone and showing he can be a strong leader for them all to count and depend on. But they all needed to know he was a mech just like the rest of them. Everyone but Optimus was aware that his spark was hurting to rebond with Elita. No, he knew, but just wouldn't allow himself that _luxury. _Unfortunately, he didn't realize how much it hurt everyone else to see him deny himself Elita's love and bond. It hurt the Autobots to see the Prime Couple be ripped apart by devotion to the cause. Instead of making everyone strong, his pain was making them all ache and reconsider bonding themselves. What was the point if this was the result? That was the last thing Optimus or Elita ever wanted. He wouldn't be mech enough to admit it. Elita wouldn't be femme enough to plead for him.

Jazz turned to Ironhide after Elita snapped at Optimus extra sharply at one command meeting. She stormed out of the room. Optimus silently faced the wall not letting anyone see his pained emotions. "What are we going to do?" Jazz whispered.

Ironhide smirked, "Leave it all to me. Ratchet and I talked. I've got a plan that is going to piss off Optimus and make everyone else, most certainly Elita, very happy. Just follow my lead." Ironhide pulls out a map and unrolls it across the table. "Jazz, can you get me four cups of herbal Energon to hold this down?" he piped up loud enough for Prowl and Optimus to hear. Jazz silently does and places them in the four corners. Ironhide wanders around the table heming and haing at the map. With his back to Optimus, he slips a vial from his gauntlet, pours the powder into the cup, and hides the vial again. Ironhide checks Jazz expression who is keeping an eye on Optimus. Then Ironhide rounds himself to another corner, motioning Jazz to take a second (not the laced corner) and Prowl to take the third, (also unlaced).

Optimus takes a deeps sigh and finally turns around rubbing his brow. He looks tired. Everyone knows he is, spark bonding isn't the only thing he has denied himself. With a wink to Prowl and Jazz, all three lift their cups and drink. By subliminal message, Optimus picks up his and sips his laced drink. Optimus waves to the map, "What is this all about, Ironhide?" It's a map of their current base.

Ironhide taps the upper level of the map, "When Thundercracker came by last time, he dropped a few nano-termites. There's been damage to the command level, flooding. Hoist and a few others are on it already. I've made arrangements to double up on the bunking. You, me, Prowl and Jazz will bunk together, seeing how we rarely down at the same time anyways. Elita with bunk with Firestar, Moonracer and Strifer." Silently Prowl frowns to Jazz who quickly shoots him a warning look to remain silent. Optimus takes another sip and bites back, "Just as well."

Ironhide leans in an order, "You will be recharging."

Optimus barely lifts his head from his mug, "Don't order me. You aren't my doctor or my mate."

Jazz jabs, "Not like you're listening to her either." Optimus jerks his head in Jazz's direction with the classic, _What's that supposed to mean?_ look. Jazz just has to push it, "She's hurting, Optimus." Optimus curls his face to his command expression. "Orion-"

Optimus barks with a pointed finger, "Don't tell me how to be spark bound!" And then Optimus sways, "Oh slag." He grabs the table for stability. Ironhide quickly comes to his side.

"Look, why don't I take you to the temporary quarters. Just rest. Ultra Magnus has Megatron busy on the other side of the planet. I'll call you if anything comes up. Deal?"

Optimus looks to Jazz's now sympathetic gaze and Prowl's of worry, back to Ironhide's of support. Carefully he nods. Prowl comes to Optimus' other side and carefully they take him down to a quiet rarely used room. A double sized berth is set up in a dimly lit room with numerous cubes of Energon and a private luxury wash rack. Prowl gives Ironhide a curious look, but Ironhide just grins deviously. With a finger to his lips, Ironhide begins removing Optimus' heavy armor. Prowl assists when Optimus' drowsy induced state begins to show, "Ironhide, what are you doing?"

Ironhide smiles, "While you are resting, I'll get this piece repaired."

Optimus rolls to his side nearly snuggling down, "Oh, okay." Soon Optimus is snoring. Ironhide motions to Prowl to shove the armor into a cabinet with a time lock set for three cycles (days). Prowl is very confused but remains silent. All that remains is the chest piece containing the Matrix which Ironhide carefully places halfway between the berth and the doorway. He checks it and readjusts it to be a little closer to berth. Prowl furrows his brow and they leave.

Ironhide closes the door and then fiddles with the lock. Prowl can see what Ironhide has done. Once a certain code is entered, the door will allow one more entry and then remain locked for the next three cycles.

"What are you doing?" Prowl asks carefully.

"Giving Prime exactly what he needs." Ironhide touches his com. "Elita, I'm hoping you can help me with something."

Elita replies in her controlled commander tone, "How can I help, Ironhide?"

Ironhide smirks to Prowl pointing to the number labeled on the door he just rigged, "We have a new recruit who is in need of some TLC. He heard Ariel was here and has been asking for her. He seems a bit shaken up and per Ratchet's advice," Ironhide shows Prowl the emptied vial, "You might be just the person to ease his tension and bring him comfort." Prowl shakes his head smiling at the rouse.

Elita sighs, "Yeah, I could probably do that. Where is he?"

Ironhide smiles, "Down in B17. Just to keep him from wandering and accidentally getting into the command areas," Prowl covers his snigger, "The code to the door is X570. Okay?"

Elita sighs again, "It will be about an hour, but I can do that." Then her voice drops to a slight pleading tone, "Can you check on Optimus for me?"

Ironhide has to cough to cover his own desire to laugh, "Ah, I can do that. Don't worry, he'll be in safe hands. Out." Ironhide begins to chuckle.

Prowl shakes his head, "Scrap! Are you sure you aren't a Decepticon?"

Ironhide cocks his finger, "Only when it comes to my friend's spark-health."

~~~Elita makes her way to the B wing and codes in the door lock on #17. The door slides open, she steps in and then it closes behind her with a heavy click, thonk! Elita ponders that extra sound for just a moment as she looks around the dimly lit room. In fact, she can barely make out anything. She does see a lump on the berth against the wall. "Hello?" A tired moan comes from the berth. "Don't be afraid, it's just me Ariel."

She takes three steps forward and trips over something causing her to fly across the room landing on the body on the berth. "Scrap!" She swears.

The warm body beneath her moans pleasantly, "Ariel, mmm, my Ariel."

Elita notices her hands are against a large warm naked mech. The arms come around her pulling her closer to him. She feels him send _Come to me, Ariel. I've been so lonely. I need you so badly._

"Optimus?" Elita asks carefully even though she would know the feel of that naked under-armor as well as her own.

_No, not Optimus. Your Orion. Your beloved Orion is calling you home. _His warm firm hand cups the back of her neck, lifting his own head, he doesn't just kiss her. No, his mouth takes her. It's been a long time since he has incited and commanded their love making. Since becoming Prime, he's always had an audio out for the com. Something is very different here, not that she was complaining!

His large warm hand delves into her pelvic panel, flexing just so and springing the catches to her armor instantly. _Let me touch you. I need to feel your skin against mine. _His kisses are delving, forceful, demanding… hungry.

Elita knows he must have been drugged. The last time he was like this was after a case of high-grade had been found and he caught her in their wash rack. Optimus moves his mouth to grip her neck, nearly ripping the rest of her armor off.

Elita touches her com [Ah! Ironhide, is this your doing. Ha!] Optimus slips his hand against her thigh pulling it around his hip roughly.

[Oh, I forgot to check on Optimus. Dereliction of duty again? How is he?] Elita can hear him chuckling.

For a few minutes Elita can't think let alone answer while Optimus springs her chest panels and rounds a thumb over her naked nipple. Finally she does as he sets the armor on the floor, [Juuuuust fine. Dion…?]

[Hummm?] Ironhide enjoys waiting for her answer drugged by her mate's touch.

[I love you too. You need a mate, and I'm gonna pay you back for, ooooh yeah right there.]

[Elita, cut the line. You're still broadcasting. See you in 72 hours.] And the line clicks off.

Elita has no energy to process what he just said. Nor a care. Within moments, she is being fragged hard releasing a cry of pent of need. Optimus' own tanks cry in grateful release. While waiting for his system to prepare for the next surge, he kisses and caresses every piece of her delectable body. A lick behind her audio, a nibble behind the knee, a suckle to her tiny ped toe, and slow strong caresses to her horns. She begs and pleads for him to fill her again.

_Lover, bring your spark into mine. I must feel us._ She cries wet tears down her cheeks.

Propped up on his elbows, heating her body with his length, he strokes her face, "I'm so sorry, my love. I never meant to hurt you."

"I could loose you any moment. Any moment we can get, I will take. Please, you don't have to be a god. Just my mech. My mate. Let me be yours."

"I could loose you just as easily. It frightens me."

She slips her finger against his spark, "You can't shield that from me. I know you are afraid. Please, let me be your comfort. Stop blocking me out."

He nods reluctantly. "I promise, I won't hold my spark from you anymore."

She smiles, "Good. Now come to me." The sparks come out and light the room.

~~The next day, Optimus' optics slowly come on line. There's bit more light in the room than he remembers. But what does his remember? Rolling to his side, he hears a pleasant sound from the next room. Oil bath? A lovely femme singing a mournful tune. He knows that tune, how? Jazz wrote it… For him and Elita, the rumors said. Hearing it sung from his own mate's vocorder, he knows it's true. Silent tears streak down his face hearing it. _Oh Primus, what have I done?_

"Get your aft out of berth and join me." Elita calls from the next room.

He groans, "I should head up to the command post." He sits up looking around the room. The only piece of his armor visible is the one with the Matrix, and most of that is shoved under the berth. In the corner is Elita's pink panels. "Where is my armor?" He looks down at his naked self.

"Not going to happen, sexy mech." She smirks.

Wary he gets up and comes to the door, "And why is that?" Ooooh, why does he care? Elita looks sensuous in that large bath of hot oil. Especially when she trails her fingers so close to her port lips.

Laying her head back, she grins, "Dear Dion put a time lock on the closet and Magnus' quarters."

Optimus looks around the room for just a moment and catches the time codes on both the doors she indicated. 48 hours still. He turns his gaze back to his delicious mate in that very inviting seductive oil bath, "Ah… umm, did you… ah.. Could you stop doing that?"

She sneers, "What, this?" She pushes a finger into her port and watches his knee waiver, a moan come from his chest and then, the fire engine red tip push forward from his chest.

"Oh Primus," he growls and slides into the oversized bath tub with his mate. The oil against both slick under armor, she sends the senses into overdrive. She cries out louder.

"Shhh," he smiles a warning.

She giggles, "Lover, these are Ultra Magnus quarters. Humm? Larger berth, insulated walls due to his loud snoring and his beloved bath tub. Plus the improved lock. Now scream with me." And he does.

~~After the release, the couple slips back into the hot oil and lets it soothe away their aching battle weary bodies while cuddled together soothes their sparks.

~~When the door lock releases, the couple is still asleep in each others arms on the berth. They hear it, but neither one moves, taking full advantage of a silent com. A few hours after that, the com does ping, "Optimus, Magnus has returned. You may want to vacate. He looks a bit tired."

Optimus, in much better spirits responds, "Understood. And Ironhide, thanks. I owe you one."

Ironhide chuckles, "Yeah, you do. Don't make me do it again."

Optimus doesn't get to respond. Elita does it for him, "From now on, he will be listening to his sparkmate. That's what the bond is all about."

Optimus pulls her close, "Yes, of course. Primus wouldn't have it any other way."

########

Elita and Optimus pay Ironhide back in Ironbands. I stole a couple sweet ideas from Maelstrom, but you have to read the story to find it. This story continues in O & E and then painfully in Precious.


	4. courting optimus

**And now, the vorns, orns, eons and other horrendous was of measuring time and space away from your beloved….**

Alone in his office going over today's data pads, life was dull. Blow up the 'Cons, save the town from a flash flood, deal with the political nations who expect more and give less. Mostly respect. The words begin to blur in the dull detailed list of latest demands from the UN. Yeah, now how to politely tell them, "No frag'n way." Again!

He pitched that one aside and picked up the one for speeding tickets. Blur, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hot Rod were at it again. That one went in Ultra Magnus' to-do pile. Then there was the one about the National Preserve that the Dino Bots ate. Sigh, rather deal with the unrealistic UN than the unsympathetic Sierra Club. "Guess I should be happy Swoop didn't eat a Spotted Owl. Oh shit, he did." Optimus groan and stuck that one on the bottom of his IN box. What was next? Fuel requisitions. He picked up another, alloy requisitions. He looked between the two of them. Then his eyes trailed back to the UN demands. Some how all three of these had to be dealt with together. "I am so screwed," he moaned.

_You mean, you want to be…_ Oh he could hear her voice inside his head. No she couldn't be that close. She would have told him she was coming. If nothing else, whomever was monitoring the space bridge always leaked news to him that Elita was coming. That way he had time to shuffle all these data pads aside and leave room in his schedule for her. _And room on that big o'l desk of yours for us. _It had to be his lonely spark playing tricks on his processor.

Optimus allowed himself to close his eyes and recall the last time she had been here while a ghost of her arousal washes over his systems triggering his own. Sure she sauntered into his office that day, flanked by other femmes and mechs who wanted word on Cybertron's status. Politely Elita obliged them, mean while sending wicked thoughts to her mate and begging him to make them all go away. After a reasonable amount of time, and the others could hear the pitch in her voice change to irritation. Optimus stood and order them all out nicely, "The commander and I need to discuss classified plans." To Prowl he sent a coded message that meant he was not to be disturbed: "Keep Out or die!"

As soon as the last foot was out the threshold, Optimus secured the door. By the time he turned around, Elita had almost all her armor stripped off and was reclining back on his desk. Audibly, he moaned as his armor was suddenly too tight. She didn't need to send, her body said it all but still she did, _Strip, now!_

Wickedly he just stood there smirking, _Or what?_

She pitched the last piece of armor and opened her subspace storage and stuck her hand in, _Or I'll satisfy myself right here on your desk, Prime._

He pops the chest armor off and slowly releases the rest of the upper torso armor, _Really? You would use that while you have this in the room?_

_I am so on fire right now, I'll use your cannon if I have to._

He moans again. She croons, arches and reaches further into her subspace. _You luscious vixen!_ He moans into her soul.

Her body is heated and aching for him so badly, she moans back into his soul, _Consume me. I can't take it any longer._

But he doesn't take her. No, he kisses her belly, up her torso, nuzzling and licking her spark chamber. She reaches out and grabs his antenna. Stroking the highly sensitive area with lightest touches only increases his arousal. "Orion!" she audibly cries out. "Don't be cruel."

"Never Ariel. I love you too much to leave you in agony."

Her voice and body cry out to him again. He had the power to make her climax with just his link-caresses and tender thoughts. What he could do to her physically was not call a climax. It was called-

"Ahhhh!" Her voice cried audibly and link-wise.

"Prime! Is everything alright?" Prowl called into the office com. Optimus pushed his mate further at the tug on his antenna. "Prime, please respond! We heard a disturbance from your location."

But Elita com'd Prowl as Optimus drew back reaching to touch his own com. "You will die, Prowl! I will, Ahhhhhh!" she sharply cried out as her mate continued, "OH Primus Optimus! Yes!" Optimus touched her more delicately and Elita sighed contented and mewled, "Prowl, you will die by my hands if you deny me this!"

Optimus chuckled and touched her helm cutting off Prowl's apology. Then he slowly continued his duty. Then he could feel physically and link-wise: She wanted to be fragged. He obliged her. Elita's nails left new marks on his desk holding on physically while he took all her other thoughts away to only them The crew still left on Cybertron probably heard his growl of release combined with hers as they became one again. He didn't give a damn if they did or not. Elita hoped they did. Prime sagged his weight against his own desk, smiling broadly at his glossy mate.

_I missed you, _he was too spent to talk.

_So I feel_, she giggles back at him

_Oh, like you didn't need this?_

_Never said I didn't. Why do you think I'm here?_

With that his optics open wide. He doesn't disengage. No. He helps her sit up, lock her legs around his waist so he can sit on the desk. With his mate still firmly attached, arms around his neck, head tucked into his shoulder, his own arms sooth her back and stroked her own horns tenderly.

_You did not risk using the space bridge so you could get laid, did you?_

_Yes, and no._

He didn't need to see her optics, he could feel her soul. _Talk to me._

_I don't want to do this any more. I need you every night. I need to roll over and feel your arms around me. I need to know I can kiss you when ever I need it. I need to taste you on my lips._

He doesn't say a word. He tips her head and leans in to taste her own lips on his. But his kiss is not tender for long, It's possessive. He needs everything she just said. He needs it as badly as she does. She is absolutely right. But as Prime, he can not allow himself such luxuries.

Screw the universe tonight, he swore. He kissed her harder. No war, not now. No, right now he will take every advantage of what he has. This time she grabs his helm antenna tightly, nearly crushing and takes him this time. Not since their bonding night had he overloaded so closely together. Now his desk was positively coated in their lubricants and transfluids. And neither one cared. His chest was heaving with hers crushed to it.

"Elita, ah…" he panted.

"Shh,. Don't you dare spoil this."

His com pings, "I'm really sorry, Prime," And Prowl really did sound sorry.

Optimus drops his forehelm between his mate's horns, while groaning, "What?"

"Ah, well there's a report on your desk that we need before you take your personal time off." Optimus moans again looking at the state of his office. Data pads shoved into a crate on the floor, pink, red and blue armor scattered all over the place. Top two commanders entwined and attached planted stark naked on the Autobot leader's desk. Sexual fluid glossing over his desk, dripping down the sides…

A chime is heard at his office door. Prowl cuts in again, "Ultra Magnus is on his way."

Optimus has his naked back to the door with naked Elita clutched tightly to his chest. Her palm slides up the back of his helm drawing her mate's lips back to hers. Optimus runs one up her back in like fashion. The door chimes again. Optimus kisses her warmly.

_Ready for round three? _She grinds her mind into his.

_Ultra Magnus is at the door wanting a file somewhere in that crate… I hope._

_Hold me tight and I don't care if Mags sees us occupied. Don't you dare disengage._

_You sure?_

_I'm not letting go of you yet. Let him get the slagging file so we can get back to us._

Optimus pulls back a hair and touches his com, "Magnus, only you, clear the hall first. And please, don't even comment about the state of my office, got it?"

Magnus replies cautiously, "Er, okay? Just a moment."

Optimus doesn't listen to the response. He cups Elita closer again, propping his peds against his chair getting his mate more comfortable in his lap. One hand cups her aft, securing their physical link, while the other cuddles her neck and head while their tongues continue the dance the rest if their bodies taking a break from … temporarily.

They hear the door open and Ultra Magnus' gasp, "Oh! Excuse me." The state of the office assaults his sense of order. Never had this Commander ever seen Prime this… unarmed? This, well… like this. The door swiftly closes. Ultra Magnus was no fool in thinking Prime never interfaced with his mate, but wow. He wasn't expecting them to be hard at it so quickly. Magnus tried to look anywhere but the naked couple perched on the desk clearly not finished with their love making. Just toning it down for the sake of an intruder. He dropped his gaze to the armor. Some of those catches look strained like they were removed carelessly. It was going to take some doing to get them to stay put again. Elita moans her mate's name again wantonly.

"The files?" Magnus chokes out. It's Elita's hand that drops from her mate's aft, pointing to the crate on the floor among the discarded armor directly below them. Magnus' big feet carefully scoot some of the armor aside and begins to dig through the crate.

Optimus lifts his head ever so slightly, "Mags, if the file isn't in there, then too frag'n bad! If anyone wants to complete those for me, I'll give them two weeks off."

"What's on them?" Magnus asks.

Optimus actually turns his head ever so slightly to face the huge mech. But the look in Optimus' eyes alone could take him down. That was until Elita readjusted herself ever so slightly. Magnus heard Optimus moan a sound reserved for the private quarters and the optics looked like Prime was about to overload any nanosecond. Optimus strangles out, "Take the whole damned crate and get out! Oh Primus Elita!" Prime turns all his attention back to consuming his mate. Magnus quickly grabs the crate and runs out of the office, tripping over armor and stumbling out the door. He didn't make it far down the hall when he heard Elita's cry indicating Prime had successfully completed another mission laying on his desk.

Coming back to the present, Optimus found his internal temperature high and the armor uncomfortable. Some how that piece of armor suddenly felt way too tight. He looked at the files he had unconsciously dropped while reminiscing. He took them up again. It was no use. He needed an ice cold wash right now. The words on data pads were completely lost to him. He wanted to finish with "Frag you all and let me go home." But that would not settle with most of the delegates. Most.

Sinking his helm into his hands, he groaned with a processor. This was insane! How could he be so frag'n horny? It was like he could feel her hand trailing down his naked chest and grasp, _AH_! He actually heard himself gasp out loud. This was nuts! He dropped the data pads again. Those idiots would have to wait until he could get his processor in line. This was not something he wanted to accidentally slip sexual connotations into. Humans don't need to know Optimus Prime ever thought about such things. Let them think he was anti-sexual even though pretty much everyone here knew he and Elita could rock these old walls. And had. Oh Primus the places they had interfaced would frighten many a-Bot. It drew a wicked smirk across his face.

Optimus stood and tossed the cursed data pads into the unfinished pile. Walking a bit pinched, but trying not to let the change in internal pressure sway his balance, he left his office. Prowl, manning the exterior desk looked up to him, "Prime." He curtly nodded. Optimus only grunted and continued to walk away.

"Ah, if someone asks?"

"Processor ache. I've got to get some quiet and recharge."

"You okay? You look…"

Optimus grounds his jaw, "In pain. Stupid frag'n data pads. Please give me two convoys of 'Cons over that stack at my desk any day."

Prowl merely nods, "Understood. I'll hold your calls." Optimus only nods.

Optimus somehow made it to his quarters with no trouble from others. But he felt like Elita was stroking, caressing, enticing his swollen hard body the whole way. He knew she wasn't on Earth. She wouldn't be so cruel to tease him this way and not let him know. No, this was his own problem. Leaning against the wall, he knew his internal pressure was pumping way to hard. He pushed at the armor again, groaning loudly inside the privacy of his own quarters.

Throwing himself onto his bunk, he released all his armor. His body sighed and sagged with relief of release. But that was only half his problem. Arching his neck, he looked down. Yes, his body was in desperate need of release. It was throbbing so bad he could feel it in his back. Down his legs. He tried to push it aside physically. No, that wasn't helping at all. It really needed to release, there was not fighting it any longer. Without even realizing it, his fingers wrapped around it. Projecting, even though he knew she was too far away, _Elita, come do this for me. _

_Now that's what I like to see. _It sounded like her croon licking at his audio.

_What? _His thoughts quickly turned to their time in the med bay while her lower back was recovering, but her desire was heightened by the pain inhibitor. While Ratchet was in surgery with another poor mech, he was just stroking his mates brow, but her hands were slipping under his armor. Before he knew what was happening, he was gripping her bunk and she was smirking at him with a firm grasp. Ratchet arrived back into the room too late for Prime to stop the release. Not that Optimus wanted to hold back. It was unclear who was more satisfied, the femme or her mate. Both had that happy stupefied look of doing something they shouldn't have, but didn't care one little bit. Her thumb made a swirl around the tip a couple more times making him shutter.

Only it was his own thumb making the swirl this time.

"Oh I do like a mech who knows how he likes it." The honey dripped voice whispers from across the room.

Still firmly in his grasp, his head snaps to the door with an audible click. And then his jaw drops open. "Are you really here?" Her smirk says it all. His brow furrows, "You did this to me on purpose?" She tips her head back and forth. Yes, she did. She had been projecting all those illicit memories in order to bring on a painful erection. He growls, "Satisfied?"

Her head shakes, "No yet. But I will be." She starts to drop her armor.

_Not this time you won't! _He shoots to her and turns his head back to the appendage. _Tease me will you, then you can just watch. _It fuels his arousal even more to watch her squirm heating herself up while he continues to stoke the pressure release.

_You wouldn't!_

_You started this! Enjoy it._

_I've watched you do this too many times in my nightmares._

He stops. Her pain is almost enough for him to loose arousal completely. He sees her sorrow. He holds the other hand out to her and she comes to his bunk side. _Why did you do this to me, then?_

_I needed you out of your office so we can be alone for a few days._

_Days?_

She reaches under her armor and holds out two vials. _This comes from the Well. I took this before you ejected it. I talked to Alpha Trion. He thinks it will work._

_What will work?_

_Optimus, impregnate me. Give me your code. Make us a new life. _Once again his jaw is slacked open. She reaches a hand down to touch the appendage, _I needed this fully charged so we have as much code as possible to make this a success. Alpha Trion suggested three or four days of near non stop interfacing to ensure a code lock. Do… you think you can?_

He rises up on one elbow while cupping the back of her neck, _Why didn't you just tell me? _She looks down but he tips her head back up, _Love? Talk to me. I can feel your fear, but what?_

_I know there's a chance you would say no. I know there's a chance you would say Prime doesn't deserve …. You would deny yourself for the sake of the Autobots. You would not want your lineage to become a pawn._

He sends a wave of sorrow over to her. He never wanted his position to compromise their relationship. He had in fact told her once that he was glad they couldn't procreate for just this reason. But how could he deny Elita, his mate, the other half of his spark, the love of his life, his whole universe…. How could he deny her the only gift she ever wanted more than his love and devotion. He takes the vial, _Tell me what to do._

She takes the vital and tips it into his mouth. Then hands him the other and opens her own mouth. He tips it into hers. Then he kisses her sweetly, tenderly.

_And now? _He asks her.

_Give me your code._

He touches the com on the side of his bunk that leads directly to Prowl's desk, "Prowl, I don't care if the universe implodes, I'm not leaving my quarters for the next four days. You and Magnus have to handle the state of the Autobots."

"Ah, sir? Are you serious?" Optimus kisses Elita reigniting their arousal. "Prime?"

Optimus breaks only a hair and finishes removing her armor, she mews as he grazes her sensitive circuits, "I'm deadly serious. Elita is here and so help me, I need her badly."

"Four days? You know there's a conference in two."

Optimus gives Elita's horn a lick and then a suckle causing her to moan out his name that Prowl could hear through the com line. Optimus' voice comes out furious, "They've rescheduled that conference five times. Frag them. I'm moving it this time until their hell freezes over."

"You don't want me to tell them that."

"Fine, tell them I'm too busy getting screwed over by someone else. And my mate is much better at it than they will ever be. I'll take her over them any day. And I just have!" Elita gets into position to impale herself. Optimus moans, letting Prowl know that's exactly what is happening right now.

"I shouldn't tell them that either."

"Ah!, oh Primus Elita, not so hard. Yes, there!" She digs her fingers into the circuits and lines and he stokes and teases her own body better. "Four days! Ah-ha! If anyone so much as calls or comes near my door, they will find a Ion cannon-"

"And a phaser pistol," Elita adds.

Optimus chuckles, "Yes, and a pistol up their nose. Got it."

Prowl clears his throat, "Prime? Four days, really?"

"I haven't taken more than two in the last ten Earth years. Yes, I'm spending the next four days locked in my quarters fragging my mate until we kill each other or slip offline. If you know what is best for yourself, you will heed my orders."

Prowl can hear the serious order through the clenched jaw of pent up frustration. Emotionally or physically, it didn't matter. These two commanders have sacrificed their lives for the universe. They deserved to tell everyone to piss off for once. "Understood."

Elita was the one to slam the com off while sheathing Prime.

"Oh my, you were ready."

"You'll find all kinds of reports about me evading law enforcement to get here. Sorry."

He laughs, bucking harder, "I'll blame it on Blur. Now, no more talk of work."

"Do your duty, mate." She orders him. Swiftly he rolls her over and complies. Collapsing upon her, they road the echo through their link, even though physically, their bodies were beginning to mellow.

Elita got her wish. Slipping into recharge in his arms was heaven sent. When she stirred, he was still right there beside her. Sometimes he was asleep as well. Sometimes he was watching her just waiting for her to awaken. They talked like they hadn't in years. She was able to help him release his fears and his grief. It felt so good to cry in her arms for all they lost. He sobbed. She joined his sobs.

He told her of the pranks. And he laughed like he couldn't with the others. She joined him telling him her own pranks she pulled on Shockwave. As much as he wanted to be horrified by her brazenness and in public he would have criticized her, (and she knew it too) here in private he praised her and joined her giggles. Then added his own suggestions, with warnings.

They did a little bit of work, but not for long. It just took one word. One glance. One wave of emotion. To trigger them again. On the floor. Against the wall. Across the desk. Into the private wash rack.

One night, Elita found herself being carried out side. He didn't tell her that he had stolen a Seeker's warp gate years ago. It only works short range. From his quarters to an inaccessible cliff cave. He warped her into it. From there, still completely naked, he made love to her under a full moon. And they spark-bonded again. He was sure that was the moment, their child was conceived. That was the code release that spawned their next generation of love, he always believed. They spent the whole next day there as well. Naked in the sun's warmth on their under armor. She made love to him this time. And made sure they spark-bonded again. She was sure this is when their child was conceived. Under the dawn of a new day. In the warmth of a bright and shining light.

But it couldn't last. Prowl awoke the couple timidly on the intercom to Prime's private quarters. "Optimus, I'm sorry. It's been five days. The delegates are waiting. Chromia is asking for a report from Elita. She's worried."

Optimus strokes Elita's sleeping face tucked into his shoulder. "One more hour Prowl, please. Just one more hour?"

Prowl smiles, "Sure, sir. I'll let Chromia know Elita will call her today. Welcome back?"

Optimus groans, "We'll see." Prowl chuckles lightly and cuts the line.

His focus turns back to his sleeping mate, "Come on love. Time to face the real universe."

She curls her body tightly against his. Pinning him with her cuddle and sleepily moans, "I don't think so." Maybe too many days in heaven was too much of a temptation. Prime's love was an addictive narcotic, she had told him at their first bonding.

As Orion he couldn't resist her. As Optimus, he never even tried. When they bonded, there was no Orion or Optimus. It just didn't matter. Stroking her beautiful face, he grinned. Alpha Trion had kept her lovely optics and that tiny scar on her nose. He kissed it now, knowing he is going to fail his own orders if he doesn't move quickly. Readjusting her, then lifts them both from the bunk. She curls against his body letting him carry her away, into the private wash rack. She did her best to shield her protests of returning knowing it would force him to be firm and he didn't like to see her hurt when duty as Prime came first. Elita watched him turn on the water, a luxury here on Earth, and warm it up. She rests all her weight against him wrapping her arms around his waist. He takes the wash rag and begins soothing her body with suds and tenderness. Not a word is said audibly or link. Emotions are on the brink of tears and anger. He tries to focus on the delight and peace they've had for the last four or five days.

Needless to say, one more interface is justified under the hot water of the shower. Until it turns cold. Then they step out. Once more under the hot hair dryer, he immerses himself in her trying to suck all her pain away through the link reminding her of the promise they may have created. But then the com is pinging again. He only touches it, "I heard you, Prowl. On my way." And cuts the line.

Together they sort out the armor they haven't worn in days. Elita looks up to him on the verge of tears. "Can you go first? I will be a mess if I walk out of here on your arm."

He smiles tenderly and strokes his face. "Could you do me a favor and ask Ratchet to bring me an energized boost. I'm feeling a bit drained."

Elita chuckles. "Yeah, I should probably get one too."

Optimus kisses her forehelm tenderly, "It's okay to tell him. Maybe get yourself checked out confidentially?" She nods. "Please don't leave with out telling me first. Please?" She only bites her lip. They both knew she was going to try slipping out. But she doesn't answer his request. "Please," he actually begs. She nods this time. Now let's see if she will follow his plea. He gives her a last tender kiss and then backs up to the door.

He can hear her sobs but can feel her shield loosely pulled up between them as the door closes. He puts his hands on the closed door trying to get himself together. Taking a couple deep breaths, he stands up straight and heads back to towards his office. Focus on what he had told her. A new life. This would have to change their arrangement if she was with sparkling. They would have to raise the little one together. A family!

Roller greets him along the way. Normally nimble, Roller nearly gets squashed by approaching frustrated Ultra Magnus. Optimus reaches out and grabs Roller swiftly by his antenna and clutches him to his chest.

"Hey, there big guy. Nearly squashed my buddy!" Optimus chides Magnus lightly.

Magnus on the other hand does not look amused, "Prime, do you realize what has happened the last five days?"

Optimus slows as Roller looks up to him giving him warm grateful tones. Ultra Magnus actually has to back up to stay with Prime. Optimus is still carrying Roller who has those cute little optics. Optimus finds himself stroking the mini-bot. Very soon, Optimus could be holding his own sparkling. As small, dependant and fragile as Roller. A smile spreads across his face.

Magnus comes back to him, "Optimus, did you hear me?"

Optimus cuddles Roller and looks back up to Magnus, "I heard you. And frankly, I don't care." He pats Magnus' shoulder, "The Autobots were in fine hands and I could put myself to more important things."

Magnus gapes, "You can't be serious. What have you been doing?"

Optimus cocks his head slightly, "My first priority." He heads towards his office.

Magnus follows, "What mission does the Matrix have you on now?" Optimus roars with laughter at the thought. But to the side, his mind ponders, maybe the Matrix did want him to procreate.

Back inside the office, he finds it neat and tidy. Just the way Magnus always leaves it when Optimus is away or on recovery. Roller chirps to his master, but Optimus cuddles him, "No you stay with me, Roller." Roller snuggles down into his master's arms, content and nearly purring. Magnus tries to go over what he has done the last five days. But Optimus is drifting off. He can feel Elita coming.

_Ratchet said since I drained you, I have to give you the shot. He's a little busy repairing Sideswipe's last prank. Something to do with an itching powder._

Optimus openly, lightly chuckles. Magnus scowls, "Are you listening to her rather than me?"

Optimus smirks, "Any day." Just as Magnus is about to retort something smart, Elita comes into the room with a tray and a couple syringes. There's also several cubes of Energon. First she hands one to Magnus with a silent smile. Then she picks up one syringe. Optimus tips his head to the side and she administers the shot. Magnus gapes again. Then she hands one to Optimus tipping her own neck. Optimus stands up and lays sleeping Roller in her arms.

_Practicing?_

_Absolutely. _He strokes her neck and then inserts the needle. Once he removes it, he rubs the spot ands then kisses it with a near suckling taste. She mews at his kiss. He curls a hand around her head drawing it rest against his chest. He nods to Magnus to continue. Magnus knows he is supposed to ignore the cuddling between Prime and his mate, but it's just too tender to ignore.

"Are you sure you are ready to come back?'

Elita is the one to answer, "Magnus, would you want to come back?"

Magnus drops his head, "No, I guess not."

Optimus continues to soothe her neck lines with one warm hand while the other one supports her back encouraging her to rest against his chest. _Don't go. Stay with me. _Her throat hics a sob. She tries to pull away, but he presses her back tighter and then to finish her off, lays his forehelm between her horns. Magnus softly clears his throat reminding them he's in the room.

Optimus doesn't move, "I haven't forgotten you, Ultra Magnus."

"Nor are you paying attention to me."

Optimus sighs, "Continue."

"There's a press conference in twenty minutes."

Even though Optimus' body language is in mate-mode, his vocal tone is all commander. "Why?"

"I knew you weren't listening," Magnus retorts.

_This is why I have to go._

His hand grips her neck a little tighter, _Please wait for me._

Audibly she groans into his broad chest, "I need to check in with Chromia."

He lets her pull back but not slide off the desk. He cups her face and makes her face him. _You promised. Please don't leave without telling me. _He can feel her blocking him. _Elita, you contain half my spark, please don't take it with without warning me. Ever. _Still her shield holds. He knows how to shatter her shield, he leans down and kisses her warmly. Just as she is going to draw away, his finger tips slip under her helm tipping her head back further and he makes the kiss bolder. Parting his lips, he surrounds hers, nearly suckling them. Her shield melts. He smiles through the link. She swears. He doesn't stop the kiss. She knows how to undo him as well. Her free finger tips slip just under the chest armor, and slips one delicate finger tip to lightly touch his spark. He gasps and she leans into him. It deepens his kiss and digs her finger tip deeper into his spark.

"I'm not cleaning up this office, again." They both freeze. Magnus scoots his chair back loudly and growls, "Yeah, that's right! Roller and I cleaned up the desk and the office that day. Who knew you two could make such… such… such a _mess_!" The couple stops and turns to look at him. Ultra Magnus was furious with both of them. "Well, where the scrap do you think I was going to take care of all those confidential details? Only Prime's office has the highest secured lines."

Optimus and Elita are too stunned to move. And embarrassed. Ultra Magnus' rant quickly fades. He waves the data pad away and drops his tone to sympathy, "Do you two need more time?" Elita looks back up to her mate. The same answer is written across his own face. _I need forever. Eternity._

Instead, Optimus chokes out, clutching Elita to his chest protectively, "I'll trade you places, Ultra Magnus."

Voices can be heard coming down the hall. Prowl is making it loud so they know he is coming with the press. Ultra Magnus reaches over and closes the door. Softly he tells the couple, "No, you don't." The couple is surprised once more. Magnus isn't one for sharing his soft feelings but clearly he is choked up. "It's so much harder from this side. You know how much we all love you. We all believe you deserve a bond more than many of us."

"Magnus, that's not true." Elita slips her hand from Optimus' spark to reach out to Magnus.

Magnus waves away her reply. "You two give us hope. You remind us exactly what we are fighting for. If you two remind us that this war doesn't mean scrap if we don't have anyone to share it with." He sighs heavily, "You two don't just represent the leadership of the Autobots. Your bond represents the love we all are striving and hoping to find one day." Then pulls his back up straight and points a finger at Prime, "You, Optimus, you fight harder than anyone. You sacrifice your recharge and your personal time trying to ensure peace for all of us." He thrusts a finger to the humans coming down the hall, "And them. Ungrateful fraggers!"

"Magnus-" Optimus tries to show he doesn't deserve this pedestal.

Once again Magnus waves away their protest. "As much as we love you, it kills us to see you two separated. Elita, damn-it, why do you have to be such a good leader? Sometimes I wish you were a stupid helium head that just laid in his bunk that he could come home to." Optimus' optics opened wide at the choice words. Then Magnus smirks, "But then again, Optimus wouldn't give you the time of day if you were. No, it takes a strong leader to understand a strong leader. We are very proud and honored to have you. It just sucks big time that both of our FIC's and SIC's have to be mates. And you know Ironhide and Chromia are even if they haven't made it official." Optimus and Elita chuckle at that. That was one of the things they were discussing the last few days.

"So you asked if I would want to trade you places, maybe. All of use would give our weapons for a bond like you. But I doubt you two could stand alone. You two would never make it without each other and watch us have mates while giving your lives to protect us. No. I will risk the press conferences so you two can feed and support each other." Prowl chimes on the door. Ultra Magnus turns back to the Prime Couple once more, "So I ask you again, do you need more time?"

Optimus looks to Elita stroking her face. _What do you need?_

_No the question is, what can I have? _She reaches up and places her hand over his spark. _We have to be realistic._

Ultra Magnus sees the smirk on Optimus is teasing his mate, but with a painful truth to it, _I don't want to be realistic any more. Elita_ laughs out load. Optimus strokes her face again delighted in hearing her laugh. _I need you._

_Then you have me. Let the fraggers wait. _Now it's Optimus' turn to laugh.

He lifts his head to Ultra Magnus who is not at all surprised at the bond link between the Prime Mates. Optimus swallows hard and then tells him, "I need just a few minutes."

"I'm not explaining the condition of the desk, am I?'

Optimus chuckles, "No." But he takes Roller from Elita's hands and places the sleeping mini-bot in Magnus' big warm ones. This time, Optimus' voice does crack with emotion nearly sounding like the beginnings of crying, "I need to bond once more with my sparkmate before we resume leadership duties."

Ultra Magnus smiles broadly, "I will hold them off for that. Take all the time you need."

Optimus nods. Elita reaches out and grasps Ultra Magnus' hand, "You do know my girls have been searching long and hard for someone who can put up with you, right?"

Magnus smiles, "Yeah well good luck with that. It takes a big femme to handle what I've got to offer." Elita and Optimus laugh at his bold arrogance that he never shows to anyone but them. Magnus turns to the door and steps into the hall closing and locking the door behind him.

Optimus and Elita hears the reporters and dignitaries begin their grumblings and demands to see the Autobot leader. Ultra Magnus finally barks, "You will see him when he is good and ready to see you. You are not his priority You are second, and will have to get used to that." The rumblings continued until they saw a brilliant blue light leak through the seams of the door frame nearly blinding the people in the hall.

Prowl turned to Magnus and internal com'd him, "They didn't…just…"

One reporter asked, "Was that a weapon in Prime's office?"

Another asked, "What kind of energy was that?"

While a third bellowed, "What could be more important than us?" The bright light continued for quite awhile. Ultra Magnus began ushering the humans down the hall away from the intense radiation being given off. Last thing he needed on his desk was humans getting radiation sickness from Prime's spark-bonding. Like Pit will he let the humans deny any the Autobots the right to do that!

~~~ Optimus strode into the main conference room. To the humans he looked as normal as always. To Prowl and Ultra Magnus, Optimus looked tired, drained, but pleased and comforted.

The dignitaries didn't start soft. They came out with both barrels blazing, "What could be so important the you would leave us to your Second and Third? Isn't the fate of Earth your priority? How can you just blow us off? This conference is very important."

Optimus hears Elita, _Be nice._

_I don't see you standing beside me while I do this._

_Damn right! I'll take Shockwave over those guys anything day. _Optimus chokes and snort of laughter down. Ultra Magnus raises and eyebrow in his direction curious. Through the internal com Optimus repeats Elita.

Magnus has to choke down his own snort. Then fires back, "See what I mean. You two were meant to be."

"No argument here." Optimus groans back to Magnus hearing the arguments against him rise, "Can I take you back up on that offer to escape?" Magnus shoots a look to him that alone could melt armor. Optimus cocks a smirk back to him, "Can't blame me for asking."

"You take one step towards that door and I'll weld your aft to a chair myself."

"Try it." Optimus turns fully to him with a glint in his optics completely ignoring the continuing arguing from the delegates and reporters. "Could throw this whole meeting a curveball they never saw coming."

Ultra Magnus turns to the challenge and cocks the other eyebrow, "You can't get out of this one by claiming mental instability."

Optimus snaps his fingers and smiles broadly, "Brilliant idea! You are a genius."

Magnus drops his face into his palm. Optimus turns and takes a step towards the door. Prowl, having heard the whole conversations, tells Magnus, "He's trying it."

"Primus, he's been fragged to far!" Magnus tells them both through the com. But out load so all the humans can hear he barks, "Oh no you don't Prime! You aren't getting out of this that easily."

Optimus stops and says to the door, "And why not? No one really cares any ways."

One reporter pipes up, "What do you mean by that, Optimus Prime?"

Optimus turns back and crosses his arms to them all. "If this meeting was so important, why has it been post phoned five times? Why does it suddenly matter that I pushed it off for something more important for a change? And you don't seem so interested in settling this. You seem more interested in making this all my, or the Autobot's, fault."

"Where have you been for the last five days?" One delegate asks with actual compassion.

"Personal issues." Optimus answers.

Another delegate scoffs, "Really? Personal issues? What kind of personal issues could a robot have?"

Many humans step away from the offending delegate when Ultra Magnus, Prowl and Optimus' gazes change to an angry/hurt expression. Optimus points to the first delegate who seemed to actually care. "And that would be my exact point. I suggest you find a new representative for this _human's_ position."

The first delegate swallows hard and asks again, "Are you alright? Are you ready for this meeting?"

To this, Optimus lowers himself so the compassionate delegate can see Optimus' full expression, "Are we ever really ready for this?" To that, the delegate can see Optimus' slight smirk. He joins Optimus' laugh. Which surprises most everyone else in the room. Optimus straightens back up still grinning.

The delegate turns to the rest of the group. "Let's say we reconvene at one o'clock." Then glances up to Optimus, "I'll have a new representative for the Tree Hugger's Club." Optimus chuckles and heads for the door followed by Ultra Magnus.

"Tree Hugger's Club?"

Optimus rubs his brow, "Swoop ate an endangered avian creature. The environmentalist are a little pissed right now."

"What are you going to do?"

Optimus smirks again. Ultra Magnus scowls knowing he won't like Optimus' next words. "I don't know. I'll wing it!" Magnus covers his face again in shame of his leader. Optimus reminds Magnus, "Starscream and I got pinned down due to a nova storm one day. He had a crate of high-grade." Magnus raises and eyebrow again. "You know, there's a lot you can learn from a Council Elite Guard about politics."


	5. keeping lilly

~~ The months pass. The battles come and go. In the heat of one battle, Blaster patches a message through for only Prime from Rock Bottom: It worked.

Optimus kicked his opponent hard with a broad smile. "Prowl, you have the fight. Ironhide, Ratchet come!" But he says nothing to else to them. Optimus was not known for his speed in alt mode. But right now, he could have given Hot Rod a good run for his money. Ironhide and Ratchet opened the throttles wide. The Con's guarding the Space Bridge didn't have a prayer as the semi blasted them and dashed in.

Once they got to the other side, he went even faster, if that was possible. Ratchet and Ironhide tried to get an answer from Prime, but he only chuckled.

Rock Bottom's doors were open as the three-part team barreled through the door stilling altform. Optimus gracefully leapt to his protoform and scooped up his mate swinging her giggling around. The two were clearly delighted about something. He pressed his forehelm to hers sending and receiving. She giggled.

Optimus never broke his gaze but ordered Ironhide, "See to your mate. Ratchet, come."

Everyone were surprised by Prime's actions. Still carrying his mate, trailed by the doctor, Optimus headed into Elita's office. He settled himself into her chair and then asked out load, "Where?"

She takes his hand and places it over her spark. "Here love. The sparkling grows next to our own sparks. It needs us."

"What do you want?" He asks her delighted that it worked. While Ratchet just stands there a gasped.

"I'm sorry, I want a femme. I don't think I can handle another mech."

Optimus roars with laughter. "Honestly, I can't deal with any more mechs either." Then he strokes her brow and their sparkling tenderly, "I would be delighted to have pink gem of a femme in my hands."

Ratchet takes the seat across the desk, "Do you mean to tell me you have make a sparkling?"

Optimus smiles, "So says Alpha Trion. I thought you might like to double check."

Ratchet gasps, "Contradict Alpha Trion, I don't think so."

Optimus cocks his helm, "Fine, whatever. Would you like to see our offspring?"

Ratchet can see that Optimus didn't bring him along just as doctor. He brought him as the proud father sharing the news with his friend. Ratchet smiles, "I think we should tell Ironhide at the same time."

Elita giggles, "I already told Chromia."

Optimus smiles, "I don't blame you. But we should keep this quiet. I don't want Shockwave to know. Unless you've shouted it out that loud."

Elita leans into him smiling, "He heard us conceiving, I don't think we need to give him the confirmation."

Ratchet blushes, but Optimus laughs. Drawing Ironhide and the femmes into the room, they were told to keep it quiet. Ratchet gave Elita and Optimus a physical. The friends spent nearly a week at Rock Bottom, but then had to go back to Earth reluctantly. Ratchet came into Elita's office and saw her curled up in his lap in her chair. Optimus tenderly stroking the slight bump in her chassis of their growing love. And the warm kisses Elita gave her mate. Ratchet slipped out of the room letting the couple cuddle privately and make plans for Optimus to return to his mate.

War doesn't always fall in line with personal plans. The team on Earth were once again engaged with the Decepticons over a power plant. Like usual, the 'Cons had the upper hand, until Prime came in and began taking them down with brutality. Firing at Seekers while using the sword to cut down an irritating foe, he was doing fine. But then suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness and nausea. Something he had never felt this intensely. Not even Ratchet's narcotic inhibitors effected him this heavily and quickly before. Bulkhead, beside him appeared to have two wreaking balls. He dodged one, but the second (apparently the real one) smacked him hard in the chest. The blow made him stagger and Bulkhead apologized. Hitting the ground, Optimus looked to his chest. Feeling worse, he saw the chest piece had been cracked and the glow of his spark began to leak through. "Oh, scrap," he nearly retched.

The tow truck he had seen in the distance seemed to blur to three and then alt-formed. To Optimus' horror, his own limbs stopped responding like they should. The acid tipped arrows came in from the tow truck, and he couldn't move fast enough. Trying to move only caused him to sway and stagger. Crashing back against a building, his head struck a heavy beam with a "dong'.

"Hey Prime, you alright?" Bulkhead finished with his foe. But it was too late. The acid tipped arrows came in and hit Prime right in the torso. The green mech, knew Prime couldn't defend himself. He fired off his own pulse pistol, knocking the arrow thrower to the ground. Bulk turned to his commander in time to grab him as he turned and began sinking to his knees. "PRIME!" The leader's optics began to dim.

First Aid rushed to Bulk's side and they laid Optimus down. Both of them gasped seeing the poisoned tipped arrows sticking out of the chest armor. But more than that. First Aid, with Bulk's help, pulled a piece of chest armor back further. First Aid com'd the base, "I need an immediate extraction for Prime. Ratchet, prepare for open spark surgery!"

Skyfire flew in and scooped up First Aid and Prime while the rest of the team held the 'Cons off more fueled than ever.

Skyfire called, "Optimus, talk to me."

But Optimus only had one word on his lips and spark: "Elita." He moaned it several times during transport. The way he said it sent shivers down Skyfire. For some reason, whatever happened to Prime was physically effecting Skyfire as well. He couldn't put a servo on the reason why and it was freaking him out.

Skyfire hit the base running carrying Prime directly into Ratchet's bay. Ever so gently, Skyfire laid him down. But before he let go, Skyfire told the doctor, "Ratchet, there's something else going on. There is more than the wounds. I can feel it."

Ratchet carefully looks to Skyfire. "Why you?"

Skyfire shakes his head, "I don't know, but it's freaking me out. See to him. Something is very wrong. He's dying and it's not the arrows."

Ratchet scowls, "I'll be the doctor, you be the rescue transport. Deal?" Skyfire returned the scowl and turn his back.

Unfortunately, after Ratchet and First Aid had removed the arrows and neutralized the acid inside the spark chamber, the spark was still weak. Ratchet stayed by Optimus' side during the next few days. First Aid brought Ratchet his ration of Energon. Ratchet took it with a thanks, but then had to admit, "Skyfire's right. Something else is wrong. I can't put my finger on it."

First Aid quietly asks, "Should we call Elita? I mean, she is his bondmate."

Ratchet takes First Aid aside where even unconscious Optimus can't hear him, "She's with sparkling. I don't want to risk her through the space bridge. I also don't want to risk her prematurely releasing the sparkling seeing him this way."

First Aid scoffs, "Don't you think she already knows? Don't you think it would make her feel better knowing exactly what is wrong with her mate?"

Ratchet opens his palms and looks between them, "Do I risk her racing Shockwave and the warp gate to be by his side, or do I risk leaving her in the dark and just _sending _her support and prayers never knowing why. I don't know. I wish I knew what to do."

"Call Skyfire. Talk to him. He has a bondmate, he may have insight." Ratchet nods and follows the advice. Even so, they didn't have the answer. They all wanted to know what was going on inside Optimus….

He felt so weird. Floating, like he'd been spaced. But it was wonderful. It was warm. He had no idea where he was. The world looked so pink. Oh he knows where he is. His smile is broad and his link reaches for her. Where there was no her or him. It was them, no not even that. One. Where they were one. The three of them have become one.

There! He saw it. He reached out for the tiny gem of a pink spark. But it was pulling away from him. The ONE was separating. Coming up behind the tiny one was a larger gem. A brighter pink spark. It enveloped the little tiny pink spark with a smile. Embraced it. Protecting it. Surrounding it. Do spark-like gems smile? These two did.

_Hello love, _he smiled and reached for them. But they stayed just out of his reach. Unlike their boding times, he just couldn't merge with her. He couldn't reach her. Elita was holding back from him.

_Hello my love, _Elita's voice seemed to be fading as she pulled away.

_Elita, you are playing with me. You know how I feel when you do this._

She becomes serious, _I'm sorry beloved. I have to._

He laughs, _No you don't there's no one here. We have all time. We have eternity. We are ONE._

He knows she is crying, _Not yet, my spark. I'm sorry Orion. But not yet, we aren't ONE._

Now he becomes frightened, _Ariel! What his happening!_

The pink gems are pulling away from him, _Don't worry, love. I have her. She is safe with me. No one will hurt her._

_ARIEL! _He cries out with all his essence. The pink gems are pulling further and further away from him. He's loosing them.

_Lilly and I are safe. Do not be frightened, love. I will always love you, and will never leave you. I have not left you. Though we are separated, you must go on. You must keep living. You must keep loving. You must … keep…going….. Come Lilly, _her voice whispers to the tiny giggling pink spark.

He cries out _Don't leave me. You can't leave me! I can't make it without you._

_We haven't left you. But we will be waiting for you on the other side. Lilly, now go kiss your father. It's time to go._

The tiny pink spark zips out of the larger one and Optimus can feel the tiny kiss upon his cracked and shattered spark. The tiny kiss is the glue that begins drawing the shards of his ice blue spark back together. But as he can feel the shards gather, he can see the tiny pink gem retreated from his reach to be embraced by the larger one. As the shards continue to stick together, the pink gems of spark light faded further into the distance. Before they completely disappeared he heard their breezy voices whisper into his soul. _We will see you on the other side, love. _Then the darkness pulled him under and out as the last shard of blue came together.

Optimus' head was killing him as he slowly came round. The pain in his chest was two fold. One felt like Metroplex was sitting on him. The other felt like a black hole was ripping his spark out. And then he began sobbing and hadn't a clue why. The sobs racked his body and did not help the pain in his chest or his head. Curling into a ball, he found at least he had regained control of his limbs. But the nightmare Ratchet's surgery inhibitors had caused were far too frightening. He never wanted to relive that nightmare again.

Then Ratchet's soft voice cut came through. "Optimus?" He was back to the real world. But he couldn't stop the sobbing or the pain. "What can I do for you?"

"Pain. Intense pain. Incredible pain. Elita. How, oh Primus!" Optimus clutches his chest. "It hurts so bad. I can't let her feel this. I have to shield her. But my head. Please, help me shield her. I can't let her loose the sparkling due to my pain."

Ratchet quickly gives Optimus a shot of inhibitor quickly. Optimus doesn't relax, he passes out again. Ratchet looks to First Aid, "Call her. Now!"

First Aid ran from the med-bay to the communications center as fast as he could knocking several other key commanders out of the way. Sounding like Blurr, he explains. Ironhide was on it as fast as he could. But there was no response from the femme base Rock Bottom. Two days later, Chromia called. Optimus was just getting his feet back under him, when he saw Ratchet talking to Ironhide via closed com. He disobeyed the doctor's orders and followed him at safe distance. Optimus reached the communications room and saw Chromia on the screen. Although, his chest still felt odd, (thinking it was an effect of open spark surgery) he knew seeing Elita would make everything right. Ironhide and Ratchet didn't have time to clear the room of other personnel before Prime activated the communication console. Optimus was smiling, "Elita, how are things?"

But Chromia's countenance let him know instantly, Elita wouldn't be handling this communication. His face also dropped to a grave countenance. "Chromia, what has happened?"

Chromia is choking not just for him but for herself as well. "Shockwave found us coming back from an intel raid. Elita… Elita went decoy so we could… I'm sorry sir."

Fear is clenching over that hollow feeling in his chest. Clenching his fists tightly, he prays he is wrong. And then barks, "Are you sure?"

Chromia chokes, "We went back a couple days later when the 'Cons cleared the area." She changes the screen. It is now looking into a casket. Elita is clearly dead in the dull grey color. But worse than that is the pounding and fatal wounds she sustained. There was no question, not even Prime could have lived through that kind of bombardment. Optimus swiftly turns around paling and feeling nauseous again. _The pink gems. She was dying. Their daughter, Lilly, too. _His steps are uneven as he strides away. The door doesn't open quick enough and so he puts a round through it, taking out large chunks of the surrounding wall.

Optimus heard Ironhide's footsteps and drew his sword. Even though his head was forward, his sword was back, "Leave me be," he painfully orders He makes everyone know, he is not to be bothered. Optimus has no idea how he made it into his quarters, but he sank to his knees and cried out to Primus. It wasn't until he found his body bowed down and his for-helm touching the cold floor that their last conversation came back to him. _You must keep living. I have her safe. No one will hurt her. _Optimus didn't think he had any tears left. But there is was, sobbing again until his body could take no more and he slipped into recharge on the cold hard floor.

By the next morning, Optimus slowly came around. He called Ratchet, "Bring your engraver and your spark scanner."

Ratchet softly responded, "Yes, Optimus." Ratchet arrived quickly. He wasn't too surprised to find Optimus sitting on the floor in a puddle of optic liquid. He would have been as well. Optimus parted the chest and yanked the Matrix out. Ratchet kneeled beside his friend waiting for orders.

"Is the spark alright?" Optimus asks closing his eyes resting his head against the wall. Ratchet made his scan.

"It's not as strong as I'm used to seeing. But you did get shot by acid directly in the chamber."

Optimus rolls his head, "No."

Ratchet nods, "Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"Half of it is gone, right?" Optimus tips his head down and faces his friend. Ratchet bites his lip and only nods. "Why am I still alive? I should be dead."

Ratchet rubs his brow, "If you were a normal mech, you would be half as strong as you used to be, unless she had physically shoved the rest into your chest before she left. In essence, giving you everything."

"She couldn't, Ratchet. She had to have something to carry our sparkling in." He wanted so badly to tell him it was a daughter, but he could feel he would loose it again. No, he had to keep that silent. That was a gift reserved for just him and his mate. He takes a deep sigh, "So why am I still alive?"

"You are Prime. You have more to live for than just your mate. It's not about Optimus. It's about Prime." Ratchet picks up the Matrix and lays it back into Optimus' hand.

Optimus looks at it trying to decide weather to chuck it and beg Primus to take him to his family or to ask Primus for strength to carry on. Ratchet lays his hand over the top of Optimus', "We love you too. We won't let you walk this alone. Lean on us. We have leaned on you for far too long. It's time for you to let us carry you. This," he taps the Matrix, "is not you." He taps Optimus' spark, "This is you." He taps the Matrix again, "This is us. Let us be the other half of your spark."

Optimus looks deeply at his friend. "I don't know."

Ratchet hears something on his com and taps an answer back. Ironhide comes into the room. Ratchet and Ironhide put Optimus' hands on the Matrix and together they shove it back into his chest, "We do," Ironhide tells his friend.

Still slumped he looks to his two best friends. Optimus lays his left hand out and retracts the glove. "Ratchet, engrave her name right here." He points to the palm side of his left ring finger. "Say nothing to anyone. This is for me alone." Then he looks up to Ironhide as Ratchet silently begins, "No one says her name around me." The two friends nod.

After Ratchet was done, the two friends help Optimus to his feet. He turns to Ironhide, "Gather the group in the main room. I need to energize and then I will speak to them." Ironhide nods and silently leaves. Ratchet opens a panel on his arm and pulls out a syringe. "I figured you could use this. Straight into your energy processor. It will give you a jolt, but hopefully make your servos steady enough to hold your weight. You've been through a lot physically. Take it easy." Ratchet gives him the shot.

Optimus says nothing. He heads out of the room feeling steadier, but still like half his spark was gone. He has to smirk, it was. Putting a hand to the Matrix he says a prayer to Primus to guide and support him. Inside the main room, everyone is gathered silently. Several drop their helms in respect to his grief. He takes a position in front of them all and clears his throat. "I'm sure you have all heard, the Autobots have taken a great loss. Commander E-" His voice cracks. Closing his eyes he prays hard again. Ironhide steps up and touches his elbow. Optimus carefully pulls his elbow away. He opens his optics and stares at the back wall, "Commander Elita One " he takes another sigh, "Ariel Pax, was killed in the line of duty this week." No one had ever heard her name spoken with his attached. He keeps going with a firm jaw and a stronger commander's tone. "Chromia is now Commander. Ironhide and she will inform you of services when they have them prepared. Prime will still continue as lead commander. I have been cleared for duty." There he hoped he had answered everyone's question. Then his voice fell soft, nearly a plea, "I only ask that you do not speak my spark mate's name in my presence. Dismissed."

With that, he walked away back to the command center. He contacted Chromia and instructed her how to clear out the last commander's codes and replace them with her own. He also spent time clearing all Elita's codes from Teletran 1's systems as well. He pushed himself long and hard today. He had to stay focused.

That night, Ironhide tried to get Optimus to talk in the privacy of his own quarters. He dared to break the rule, "What do you mean you won't be attending Elita's memorial service?" Before he could blink, Optimus snapped and struck Ironhide with one blow straight to the center of the fore-helm. Ironhide fell back to the floor. That cut was going to leave another scar. Optimus sank his head in shame at what he had done. Ironhide on the other hand, reaches his friend, "That's what I needed to see, Orion."

Optimus lets Ironhide embrace him. Ironhide lets his own tears fall listening to his friend talk, "I loved her so much. Yet I never asked her… the sparkling too." Ironhide only clutches his friend tighter in the double grief. Optimus doesn't cry for long though. War has no time for grieving. And the 'Cons leave even less time. Less than ten minutes later, the friends stand and brush off their emotions and head out into battle.

~~(insert Poco's story, then Rosa's story here and then add Rod of Fire)~~

Many years later, Rodimus Prime is in Iacon's med-bay returning the Matrix to reactivated Optimus Prime. Wheeljack points to an orange and pink femme bot outside the glass window. "Well, then there's your grand daughter."

Optimus looks up to sheepish Rodimus. Mate to his second daughter Rosa Garcia Pax-Rod. Rodimus nods to his father-in-law, back from the dead Prime. "Yes, my daughter Fire Lilly."

The words are like heaven on Optimus' lips, "Lilly?" He gets up and before he knows it, the beautiful pink femme is in his embrace. Optimus can't help but stroke her beautiful face. "Lilly?"

The daughter smiles. "Yes, grandfather."

Optimus touches her com so just the two of them can communicate. "My beloved mate Elita carried our first daughter to the other side within her own spark."

Fire Lilly smiles, "Did she have a name?"

Optimus smiles oh so tenderly, "Yes, sweet spark. Her name was Lilly."

Fire Lilly narrows her gaze and catches on, "No one knew, did they?"

He shakes his head. "I didn't even know Elita had named her, until I had to let them go."

"Did you ever see her?"

Optimus nearly chokes taking his grand daughter's hand over his spark, "Right here. Right here. I felt her kiss. It kept me going until I met Poco, your grandmother. After I lost Poco, I had Rosa. Now I have you."

Lilly leans forward and kisses her grandfather's chest directly over his spark. He chuckles at her tenderness. They embrace tightly. "Our secret, okay?"

He clutches her just as tightly, "Yes Lilly, our secret."


	6. transition

Author's note:

Alright honest truth: I wrote Poco, Primo and Rosa back in 2009 after TF RotF even though I grew up with Peter & Frank as the original G1. It broke my heart for Optimus and Elita back then. Boy did I feel stupid as a 13 year crying for a cartoon character? Blamed it on hormones at the time.

But now with a beloved mate of 20 years my own, and watching our soldiers in battle separated from their families… and then reading all you wonderful authors: Letohatchee, Illmatar, Lady Tecuma…. I don't feel so stupid.

Point of Poco? I have no clue. I wrote Poco's story in 2009 and Courtship of O & E a couple months ago knowing that I needed more back ground to Red Star.

I will be posting Infernal Fire very soon that goes deeper into Elita's death. So this chapter is a transition into Poco. Forgive me? (roller-puppy dog optics?)

Optimus sat in the rec-room listening to Blaster work on a play list for Jazz and Strifer's anniversary. Cascade's "Every time We Touch" pounded out softly from the red mech. He was trying to keep it down for the surprise but also respect for the commander/ widower in the room. Optimus can feel his spark beating in time to the pounding pulse. Primus he missed dancing with Elita. No he wasn't very good, but she didn't care. No, they moved more in cinc on the court or in battle.

_Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky,…_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through it all. You make me rise when I fall…._

… _Need you by my side_

Part of him wanted to cry, but no. That is all long past. He had put that all behind him when he left her casket in Ultra Magnus' care on Moonbase 1. He had made her a promise. And she had made him one too. They would not let death steal their duties to the cause.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. I'll go somewhere else." the tenderness of Blaster's words cut through his trailing thought.

Looking up, Optimus didn't realize he had dropped his head into his palms. He shakes his head, "No, keep going. I want to hear more." Blaster's maw gapes. Optimus chuckles, "Blaster, he's my best friend. Let me hear what else you have planned for him."

Blaster finally finds his voice, "Optimus… can I … ask…" Optimus smiles and nods his head knowing it will have to do with his grief. Blaster gets up and shuts the door then slowly takes a seat across from Optimus. "How do you….? I don't think I could…."

Optimus nods, "Some days are better than others. Yes, we shared a life force. Yes, many don't survive with only half a spark. Yes, I only have half a spark now." Blaster gasps. Optimus holds up a single finger, "But!" He lets the finger tip touch the back of Blaster's hand, "We made a vow that goes beyond the grave. We decided that even if our combined life was to fail, we were going to ensure our friends would carry on. They would be our future." He lets his hand close over Blaster's, "The other half of my spark, is all of you. All."

Blaster smirks feeling it is getting too serious, "Even the Decepticons?"

Optimus smirks back, "Well, they **all** can't be that bad." He takes a drink chuckling.

Blaster chuckles with him. Then looks down to Optimus' toying with his cube. "Can you ever love again?"

"I don't know. Typically, a sparkmate never wants to. Most are driven insane and mad with the silence."

Blaster leans in and asks again, "If you could…. Would you?"

Optimus rubs his brow, "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Do you still…. hurt?"

Optimus shrugs, "Not constantly, anymore. Most days are better than others." He smiles back to Blaster, "Celebrating other's happiness brings a twinge, but only reinforces the vow we made." So he reaches in to his subspace and pulls out his own personal music-pad and begins scanning through it, "Let's see what I have in here. Ah yes, this one is sure to get me in trouble with Jazz…" He turns the pad to Blaster, "But don't you dare tell him where you got it or you will find yourself on waste recycling duty."

Blaster cocks a wary optic at the commander's threat and gift. He swiftly glances back to the pad seeing the said commander is serious. And then he begins giggling, "This is awful! Who wrote this?"

Optimus proudly smirks, "Oh a little something a young white -later to be Ninjabot- wrote for a certain pink school-femme who put him down cold for his advances."

Blaster now roars with laughter, "Oh I'd have him shot for this!"

Optimus stand up downing the last of his cube, "Ah yes, Ariel always was a crackshot with a slingshot."

Blaster gawks, "Ariel? You mean **your **Ariel-Elita? No!"

Optimus chuckles, "She wasn't mine at the time, but yes. The one and same." To that, Optimus leaves the room with Blaster laughing hysterically.

Continuing down the hall, Optimus couldn't help but play over Blaster's question again and again….

"If you could love again, would you?"

Would he? Could he? Yes Elita told him to, and he told her likewise, but then there's reality…


	7. poco

Poco _(Optimus meets a human linguist)_

Chapter 1

What happened? He was standing before her just a moment ago. He was lowering to he knees so he could talk to her face to face. Then he heard her yell "Look out!" But it was too late. Optimus felt the fiery hot meteor slam into his back like a freight train had just run right through him. In fact, he felt like a piece of him had just launched from his chest and rolled across the ground, yet his body was still in the motion of collapsing. A very bizarre feeling.

"Mas!" the voice cries through the rushing wind. The blue light is blinding.

"Mas!" the cry is of a tormented soul reaching beyond the grave trying to pull someone back. Then the sobbing begins, "Oh, Mas…..," giving in to the loss.

What happened? A smile drifts across his face and he blacks out.

But for her it is another death. She strokes his large warm metallic cheek as she says a prayer for his soul. Her sobs still. "Mas, what has happened?" She continues her prayer. "Heavenly Father, thank you for the gift of time with him." As she prays as she recalls how they met.

~~~Monique Garcia is a college student. Long thick black hair she almost always has back in a ponytail or braid sometimes a French twist. She's not more than 5 feet tall. Green eyes that make emeralds envy her. She's a 30 year old linguist and archeologist student. She's got her bachelors and masters, going for her doctorate now. She loves learning new cultures. She loves going out on the digs. The feel of exploring and learning. But she is quiet and reserved. She doesn't date. She isn't a party girl. Everyone thinks she is a book worm. Most people don't get her. Monique enjoys talking with people about studies and knowledge, just not personal issues. Life is too short for drama.

So here she is at the Princeton library. At her last dig sight she came across some weird hieroglyphics. She can't figure them out. Trying like mad, it is beginning driving her nuts. She had talked to a couple other people but they just said they were strange designs, artistic.

She knows better. So much better.

Once again, here she is in the library going over her notes. Sam passes by her. He stops then backs up. He stares at the glyphs. Finally he points at them, "Where did you find these?" He tries to keep his voice calm and cautious, but the agitation is still heard.

She is guarded with her answer, "Confidential dig sight," and she gives him a warning look.

He quickly writes down an address in her notes, "Be here at midnight. I know some one who wants to talk to you."

She stares at him like he is crazy. Then slams her notes shut and gathers her papers, "No." She walks away with a straight back, very confident.

Over the next few days he tries to talk to her. She avoids him. Starting to get worried that he is stalking her, she alters her routine. Sam knows it is time to call in the big guns. He calls Ironhide & Cornel Lennox.

Later that day Monique is walking out of the bookstore and Cornel Lenox approaches her in civilian clothes. She sees a good looking man with a warm smile. Kindly she replies, "Holla."

He returns the smile and puts his hand out, "Holla. I'm Cornel Lennox."

She returns the hand shake carefully, "Monique."

He walks beside her down the street. Ironhide also follows along a few paces behind. She looks curiously at the slow moving truck with heavily tinted windows.

"I understand you have been at a dig in Guatemala," he says. She nods. "What have you found that the professor doesn't know?"

She stops cautiously. She puts her wall up and guardedly restates. "Nothing. The professor said so. I think this conversation is over, Military Man."

As she turns to go, he touches her elbow lightly. She turns back fearfully and yanks her arm away.

He puts his hands up defensively, "I'm not like South American Military. I just want you to meet someone."

She gets even more fearful and almost trembles, "That's the last words victims ever hear."

"Sam!" Cornel Lennox calls.

Sam gets out of the passenger side of Ironhide.

"You!" she barks horrified. "I should have known."

Sam and Lennox block her path with Ironhide and the buildings closing off her other exit. Lennox tries again, "Look, don't want to hurt you. We know you are a research student. But you have found something very important. Please. We have someone we want you to meet." She doesn't budge.

Ironhide barks, "Just get her. We don't have time for this."

Lennox holds his hand up to the truck, "No Ironhide. That is not how we work." Ironhide huffs.

She looks at them all curiously as Sam and Lennox step back giving her space to leave if she wants.

The there is another voice. It is soft but with authority. Full of respect… given and taken. "The Cornel is right."

They all turn around. There is a vibrantly flamed semi cab at the corner of the building gleaming with chrome. Blinding. "Please come with us. I would like to learn what you have found. It could be of use to all of us," the voice says softly.

Warily she approaches the truck. Sam takes her books as the door opens on it's own. No driver. She looks back at the Cornel. He just smiles and nods, as he gets into Ironhide. Monique and Sam get into the semi.

The truck takes them to a grassy hillside. Everyone gets out and steps back. Ironhide unfolds. As does Optimus. She is stunned as she crosses herself in the Catholic tradition. Optimus smiles, knowing the ritual. He had been bored one day and did research on human religions, specifically Christianity… for some calling reason?

He begins respectfully. "I am Optimus Prime. This is my friend, and second Ironhide. These are also my friends Cornel Lennox and Sam. We work together. A team."

She's a little over come at all of this and gets the giggles. She turns to Lennox, "_Mas_? You could say that again." And she laughs uncontrollably, feeling absolutely silly. This can't really be happening. Giddiness overrides her sense of fear, because this can't be real.

Optimus looks at Lennox, curiously, who is also smiling chuckling, "I don't understand, Cornel."

Lennox has to calm his laugh to answer, "Mas in Spanish means 'more'."

Optimus stokes his chin and joins with a small chuckle. Then he points a finger at her as he leans in with a smile, "And that would make you…?" He gives the Cornel a sideways glance.

"Poco- little bit." Lennox answers, keeping the mood light to ease her fears.

"Poco?" Optimus says to her teasing.

She can't help but laugh back at a 50 foot robot calling her little bit, "Si…yes"

Lennox and Sam take a sigh of relief to see her relax. There is a good feeling going around. Except Ironhide who looks annoyed, and snorts shifting his weight uncomfortably. Sam hands her the books.

"Prime…" Ironhide growls in warning.

Optimus stands up straight and still with a smile tries again, "I understand you have found some ancient drawings. Please, may I see them?"

She becomes serious and puts a hand to her hip, "Why would a 50 foot robot be interested in some 2,000 year old doodles on a pot?"

He places his own hands on his hips and snorts, all humor gone. "Sam…," he drawls.

"Optimus, this always comes better from you." Sam retorts throwing his hands in the air. He glares at Sam. Optimus is not amused by Sam's flagrant challenge to their relationship. Lennox has to turn away or he will laugh at the reprove between Sam and Optimus. Finally Optimus concedes with a sigh and tells her quickly about the Autobots, Decepticons and the search for a new home.

She sinks down onto a rock heavily, "Wow. And I thought only our planet did dumb stuff like wars instead of helping each other."

Optimus leans in, "We don't want your world to end with the same fate as our Cybertron. You are a good race." He pauses for a moment and tries yet again, "What did you find? Is it something that could help us or is it something we should hide from the Decepticons?"

Poco opens the books and spreads them out. Then she pulls the pins from her hair, releasing the thick bun of black mane. Optimus can't help but stare as her thick black hair tumbles down her back like stream of purest black oil. It almost reaches her knees and pans across her back. Optimus just stares at her while she starts to explain what she found. Sam can't help but nudge the Cornel who also sees Optimus enraptured. The expression on Prime's face isn't overtly noticeable, just to those who know him well enough to see the optics fixed just a bit wider and locked on to Poco like a target, but without the scowl.

Lennox joins Sam's smirk until Optimus shifts his gaze to them for a second and quickly changes his scowl to a quick pointed look. Sam quickly focus back at the task. Poco explains where she has found the glyphs, but her problem in decoding it is that she has no Rosetastone for this language. She is frustrated and has been for years.

Optimus straightens up and turns to the Cornel. "She is a linguist, correct?"

The Cornel nods. "I need her back at the Ark. I will teacher her the language of the Primes."

Ironhide growls, "No, Optimus. Not even the Autobots know it for a reason. Only you."

Optimus turns to his friend, "Yes but the Decepticons know it. That is dangerous enough. I feel that we can trust her. Besides, it will take a while to decipher these. While you and I go to battle she can work on this."

Ironhide warns, "I don't like it, but I will follow you, Prime." Making it clear to his friend he will follow his leader.

Monique looks confused, "What just happened?"

Sam gathers the books and heads towards Optimus, "You have just joined a very exclusive club." She just stares.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Come with us, Monique. We need your help to figure out what that all says," Sam urges.

"I have a class to attend," a gasp. "I can't just take off. I'm so close to my doctorate."

Sam laughs, "Ah, I know how you feel. But I think it would be best if you came with us now. Ironhide doesn't like to be kept waiting and Optimus is very insistent." She stands her ground. Sam drops his head and tries again. "Let me put it to you this way; You were right. Now lets go find the answer."

She ponders it for a moment. But it's the voice that gets her. "Please join me, Poco." It went right into her soul.

Ironhide calls Ratchet, Bumble Bee and Blaster checking in. Optimus takes her to the side and teaches her the basics of the Prime language. He is impressed how quickly she learns it, for a human. He had been given the advantage of acquiring it with the Matrix. Now that she has the code key, she has to figure out how this all fits together. But there is so much more for her to learn. Together they have figured out a little bit.

Ratchet and Bee join Ironhide on the hillside. Together Optimus and Poco explain to the other five. There is a device out there that has a physical virus that effects Autobots and Decepticons. But that's all they know right now.

Ironhide and Ratchet agree, it must be found before the Decepticons know it even exists.

"We have to find it now!" Ironhide growls and slams his fist to his palm.

Poco laughs, "Look it Ironhide, we are still looking for Noah's Ark, the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail, the Library Of Alexandra and lots of other stuff. Atlantis! This is going to take a long time. And it won't be easy. It could have even be destroyed by now."

Ironhide snorts, "I don't care about your religious relics. This is a weapon."

Poco steps forward, "You pompous arrogant -"

"Whoa! Hold on!" Optimus has to but his hand between Ironhide and fuming Poco as Ironhide pulls his cannon out on her.

"Look it you two! This could be a good thing." Optimus tries again. Ironhide and Poco are still staring each other down. "Poco, Ironhide, we are a team. We need to work together. Ironhide, respect the religions of the humans. Poco, he is right in needing to find this before the enemy does. Including enemy humans."

Poco steps back. Ironhide holsters his cannon. Optimus retracts his hands.

Optimus taps into his communications officer, Blaster. "Do we know if the Decepticons know about this yet?"

Blaster shakes his head, "I haven't heard any chatter about a new biological weapon. I will tell you if I hear anything remotely like it, Sir."

Optimus strokes his chin trying to figure out the next move. Poco gathers her books. "Look, let me go back to college. There is a dig this summer in Mexico. I think I saw some clues for that area. I should have my doctorate by the end of next spring and I'll be able to do more searching with grants… undercover."

The Cornel sighs, "I'm not going to tell anyone back at the base about this. For all we know we could be chasing a fable. But if you need me, here is my number." He hands her a card.

Sam hands her one too, "I'm not sure how I can be for help. But call me to if you need me. If for nothing else, intervention." He smirks at Ironhide. Ironhide is not amused.

"I will always be of assistance. Please keep me informed." Optimus says.

She pulls her hair into a twist. While Bee gathers up Poco and Sam to return them to campus, Optimus takes a deep breath quietly turns to Ironhide, "And they say we transform." Ironhide shakes his head with a chuckle. Lennox smirks, he heard. Will knew how his own wife had knocked him off guard within the first five minutes of their meeting. Metal or not, Will knew: Optimus was well on his way to an education of other human means of communication.

~~A few weeks later Poco is in Mexico. She sees the distinct red and blue semi go across the ridge of her dig sight. She tells the director that she is going to town. Quickly she gathers her pack with her laptop and climbs the ridge. The passenger door pops open, she hops aboard, but he doesn't take her to town. He takes her to a Mayan ruin. He sits resting his back against it. She takes a seat higher up on the steps so they can see each other face to face. Together they go through the notes. Standing up to pace, he his getting very frustrated trying to decipher the code and strange pay of words.

She folds up the lap top and turns to him, "Stop. Lets take a break. Tell me about your society. "

He states seriously waving an arm to the sky, "Currently it's scattered among the stars. Fragments. There is no society. Its war."

That statement hit very close to home for her, "I understand."

He looks down at her, "No it's not like the United States. This is a very healthy society currently…compared….."

She turns to her hands staring at the lines in her palms, "I was not raised in the United States. My home country was of war."

He turns to her sympathetically, "I didn't realize that."

The silence is waiting for her to explain. But she won't. Instead she looks out over the horizon. "Back to my question to you. You have seen enough of our planet. You have searched the Web. You know we have a lot of different social and government structures. You have seen it change over the millennia. Please tell me of your home."

He sits down and begins to tell her. She is honestly interested. He tells her of the choice. There were a group who were industrious and content. There was a group that wanted to expand… by force and at all costs. Then he tells of the Primes. But he carefully leaves out the part of his personal relationship with the opposition.

"Your name is Prime?" she asks. He nods. "Is it lineage or an earned rank? How did you become a Prime?"

With much honor and dignity he tells her of the Primes. She can see he is proud, but not haughty. He carries his title and all the weight that comes with it with great duty. "The Primes were are guardians. Our leaders. Our advisors. Highly respected and many beloved. But they all had their faults as well. One by one, they died. Some by treachery. Some by betrayal. Until there was one. And when he was lost, the mantel of leadership was passed to me. I received it during our darkest hours. Sure we'd had wars in the past, but this one literally was tearing our planet to pieces. I had to evacuate in order to save our race. I didn't want to, but I had to save our race. It pains me that our home is a disaster. But our people counted on me for survival. I wish…" She can see him trailing off to doubt. She knows that look, it was her father's for his people.

"Do you ever wish to give it up?" she asks.

As a leader he is tall and strong. But she sees the eyes soften as he ponders her words. His shoulders relax. She knows he is letting his guard down, physically his body language says, but will he actually tell her what is on his mind.

He watches her. He's trying to decide if he should let her see this side of him. It certainly has nothing to do with their research. It has been so long since he has had anyone to talk to about this side of himself. Not since…. Ariel... Elita. He sighs heavily. Another stab to his spark. Unconsciously, he rubs a palm across his spark.

She asks softly being absorbed by the aqua blue eyes, "Who do you tell your dreams to?"

He leans towards her and almost whispers, "Who do you?" She didn't expect his question to pierce her own firewall. It's a stab to her heart and she turns her head away. She starts to get up but he puts a tender palm down blocking her way, "Poco" he huskily whispers. She looks at the palm. It could crush her in an instant. It could lift her to see things she could never see on her own. It has defended and protected many many lives. Then she looks back at the electric blue eyes. They are pleading to open her heart. She steps around his palm and walks down the road.

He folds up to his alt form and comes beside her, "Monique?" Then he tries a third time as she continues to walk away, "Poquito…"

She can't help but smile. "I need to be alone right now. I need to go over the data you gave me." He had dropped his defenses, but she has just raised hers. Why? He cuts her off as she tries to continue down the road. She stops.

He tries once again softly, "What have I done?"

This time she turns to face him. Not sure where his eyes are in this truck form, but it doesn't really matter. She presses a warm palm to his shield the emblemizes his duty in life, "Nothing. I should not ask questions that I can not answer myself. I'll call you later." And he lets her go.

As he watches her walk away from him, he knows a question has just been asked that goes much deeper. Is there room for personal relationships in this war he is fighting? Does he have the right to have one? Another one? The Matrix burns in his chest. He knows he is revered by many. Some may even worship him, he knows he isn't worthy of that. He is supported by his team. They love him. They protect him as much as he protects them. But who does he tell his dreams to? Who can he tell that this Matrix is too heavy to bare at times? Who? He watches her go.

~~Once a week he comes back to her. Finally she opens up to him. She tells him how she escaped a poor village with a team of archeologists. How one had taken her under his wing and got her into college. But she felt she owed him her best. She's been trying ever since. She wanted to see the world, but she is now beginning to understand again the comfort of home and stability. Optimus genuinely understands. Poco has dropped her defenses to him, she can't believe she let someone in. Will he do the same? His chest burns to replace the Matrix with a personal relationship. Is that realistic? Doe he have the right? He returns to the Ark and his duty but his processor is deeply troubled during recharge.

When fall arrives, he returns to his battles, She returns to her studies. She manages to keep in contact with him via email. Some fellow researchers think she is dating a truck driver. Maybe even a _coyote_. That's why she has been so secretive. She tries to stay focused on the job at hand. But she finds at night while trying to rest, the blues eyes burn in her memory. They are soft. They warm her soul. She finds the voice of their conversations lulling her to sleep. She finds comfort in their conversations. Weather it be research or the few personal tidbits that have come out, his company is very comforting. She has spent so much of her time trying to avoid a personal relationship with anyone. Not even a female friend. She couldn't bare the thought of them leaving, moving, or worse dieing. And she would be on her own again. Alone. She smiles to herself as she hears his laughter in her ears drifting her off to sleep. She found a friend and confidant from far across the universe. No one else on this planet has ever come this close to her.


	8. pain in the basketball

**Poco Chapter 2**

Christmas time arrives. She is given and invitation by the Lennox family to a party. Very strange, the attire is "athletic". Athletic, she ponders to herself? She doesn't play sports.

When she does arrive in her Ranger Jeep, she finds the address is an abandoned warehouse. Cautiously she enters. The outside is nothing like the inside. The inside is set up like an oversized basketball court. She sees Will and Sarah Lennox, Sam and Carley, and a bunch of other men. Ratchet sees her and approaches.

She looks up at him, "What is going on?"

"Its our annual basketball tournament. Obviously we can't hold it at the Ark, so the Major found us a place where we can have some recreation together. Ready for some basketball?"

She shakes her head, "I don't play basketball. But I would really enjoy watching." Sam, Carley, Sarah and Will come over. Will is very pleased to see she has accepted his invitation. Will explains, "Team work. Weather it is battle or sports we need to work together. This is a good way to do that and blow of some steam." Then he calls over his shoulder, "Optimus! Got your team ready?"

Optimus comes over smiling. Then he sees Poco and grins even larger. "I need another player since we lost Johnson." Then he points to Poco, "You are on my team."

She stares right at him, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," he tries to order by narrowing his gaze to a soft blue point.

"I don't play basketball. If it was football, then maybe." she explains.

Optimus howls with laughter, "We would crush you, literally, at football."

His laughter make her chest soar and swell. She's pleased to see him amused after so many of their serious heavy talks. But she still needs to understand his amusement. Poco turns to Will confused. Will explains, "She means soccer. Only in the USA is the game called soccer, everywhere else in the world it is called football."

Optimus shakes his head, "Very confusing and ill reverent. You are on my team. Let's go," and Optimus calls his team together.

Poco turns to Sam who is handing his jacket to Carley, "He doesn't listen, does he?"

Sam touches her shoulder, "He's a commander. He's used to being in charge. He doesn't take no lightly. I learned that the hard way."

Poco joins Sarah, Carley, and some of the second string players on the side lines watching the game. Each team is a mix of humans and Autobots. You wouldn't think that the humans would have a chance to make a basket. But they weave and dodge and are physically assisted by their team mates.

You wouldn't think an Autobot would be so agile. But to see Bumble Bee balance on one foot while curling the other behind himself so not to hit Sam coming under to make the slam dunk. The way Ironhide will make an almost gymnastic move of flipping from one hand to the other in a cartwheel move to guard Will with the ball to the goal. Even the largest Autobot, Optimus, can make a move of dropping to one knee, with the other in a crouch, curving his back so his head almost touches the floor so Anderson can run up his back to make a dunk. Who knew there was so much grace and almost ballet in a game of basketball. The way the Autobots and humans keep their vision aware of the other players (teammate and opponent) to keep from stepping on or being stepped on. Simply amazing.

Then Sam takes a wild fall from Bumble Bee's hand, he's going to land in the path of Ratchet's foot already midair in motion. Before anyone can blink, Optimus takes a baseball player's slide and pushes Sam to the side lines with an open palm and Ratchet lands on top of Optimus. Everyone gasps. It shows how dangerous this game could be, but also reinforces the trust they have in each other. Bumblebee apologizes to Sam. Sam reminds his friend that everything is alright. Ratchet gets up and apologizes for landing on his Commander. Optimus only laughs.

Optimus points to Sam, "Time out for you." Then he turns and points to Poco, "You're in."

Carley gives Sam some water and a towel as they watch the show down between Poco and Optimus.

"No I'm not," she tries to stare him down and yet keep herself under control.

"Yes, you are," he tries to order her, hands on his hips.

He leans in and tries to stare down those incredible green eyes. She puts her hands on her hips too and stares into those electric aqua blue eyes. They just stare at each other. They know there is more to this staring contest than the game. Who will melt into each other. She takes a silent gulp. She's caving to his gaze, she knows it. The lit of a smirk from him implies he knows it too. She has to hold firm, she has to keep him from breaking through her fire wall… right now, in front of everyone. She tightens her grip on her own hips. She desperately wants to reach out and stroke his face.

Now it's his turn to waiver, feeling the danger. He feels like he is caught in a tractor beam emanating from her green lazar eyes. He can't move. He knows he has played this game with his foes before. But he has not played this with a friend. No, he takes a silent deep gasp that only she can hear when it hits him. She is more than a friend. But neither one can move. They are already linked together. They know it. It frightens yet excites both of them.

Sam leans over to Ratchet quietly, "I think he wants to mate with the human." Ratchet gawfs with Sam until Optimus tilts his head down potently at them in a classic _"Would you like to say that again, to your Commander?"_ gaze on his face. But in his own chest he knows the words are more than true. Ratchet was afraid he saw the lasers warming up.

"Sounds like half time!" Will breaks the moment with a clap to his hands. Optimus straightens up. Poco sinks down to the bench, heart racing.

Sam ands Will give each other the "_wow, that was close_" look. As they head for refreshments.

Ratchet approaches Poco. "I am curious what you have found out about our research." Poco's hands are still shaking from the encounter with Optimus, She tries to keep her voice steady and in command of her wits. Ratchet leads her to a quiet corner and they go over her laptop. They spend a good amount of time going over the data.

Just as Will and Ironhide are about the call the game back into motion, Optimus comes over to Ratchet and Poco. He is going to try to call her back into the game again, when he hears what they are talking about. He becomes very concerned. He calls the rest of the group over and has Ratchet and Poco explain what they have found.

Poco points to an inscription on the photo of an ancient ceramic pot. The Autobots know the symbols a Cybertronian, "How does a race in South and Central America know your language? Why are they pointing to the Aztec and Myan ruins? This is what first set me on this course. This writing doesn't match anything else in the area. Not until you explained to me where this writing really came from. But I am still curious how they knew."

Ratchet pulls up the next photograph. "This was the clue. These drawings were found on a ship of Cortez's."

Sideswipe furrows his brow, "Why would a 1500 ship have Cybertronian writing?"

Ironhide taps the side of his own helm showing his own inscriptions, "Because it wasn't Cortez's ship." Sideswipe still is confused.

Ratchet keeps going, "I think the ship was a Cybertronian."

Optimus groans, "Great. Any idea if it was Autobot or Decepticon?"

Poco shakes her head, "It's not that clear. But I can tell the inscriptions on these pots and surrounding ruins point back to Cortez's ship. It keeps saying something about a traveler from a far away land." Ironhide gawfs.

Sam is surprised, "You mean this is real?"

"I'm afraid so," Optimus confirms with deep concern. "And it continues to talk about a weapon?"

"Yeah." Poco turns to Will, "I need to get to Italy to search for more clues. I need to follow Cortez's path and contacts."

Will picks up his phone, "I'll see if we can get out ASAP," and he tells Sarah, "I'm so sorry."

She smiles and kisses him sweetly, "So is the life of an officer's wife."

Poco's heart lurches in pain for the Lennoxs. She makes a side glance at Optimus and Ironhide. The military commanders seem immune to the personal moment. Seem to be. If only she knew how badly this interchange between the Lennox-mates strikes a deep hard blow into their spark chambers.

Will holds Sarah close tenderly. The love he has for his wife is evident in just his gaze to her. Sarah strokes his face ever so tenderly.

Poco tells Sarah, "I could probably do this alone. If I go quietly as a researcher, with out military back up I can move around incognito."

Optimus orders softly, too tenderly, "I'll go with you." This time she won't argue with him and just nods. She doesn't want to argue with him. She knows this is not a matter of emotion. This is a matter of fact and duty. How can this commander turn her thoughts so easily away from a mission? She looks up to him. He is all business now. She can do this. She looks down at her hands. They are steady.

Ironhide watches Optimus, Will and Poco drive away. Ratchet clamps a hand down on Ironhide's shoulder, "What are you thinking?"

"He shouldn't have gone."

Ratchet steps in front of him and tips his head, "Why?"

Ironhide watches Optimus' tail lights disappear into the fog, "I can't go through that again."

Ratchet's sigh makes Ironhide face him. "Think about it, he deserves it."

Ironhide narrows his gaze, "No one deserves to go through that pain twice!" Then he turns sharply out of Ratchet's grip.

"Ironhide!" He stops but doesn't turn, "Are you worried about him or you?"

Ironhide whips his head around and narrows his gaze to two fine tipped points of light, "Ratchet until you have walked in our peds, keep your mouth shut."

Ratchet narrow his own gaze, "Really? And I haven't felt anything watching both of you silently grieve all these years? I'm the slagg'n medic and can do nothing but watch my two best friends suffer in immeasurable pain and there's not a thing I can do? Primus, 'Hide! I feel like I've carried both of you! Sometimes at the same time. Frag, I wish I had loved and lost so I could feel your pain."

Ironhide turns soft at his friend's pain, "No, Ratchet, you don't. This is a pain I don't even wish on Megatron." With that said, he walks silently out of the base. Unfortunately, every one on the court heard the conversation. And they now all know, Autobots love an loose just like them. Ratchet looks down and sees Sarah. She reaches out and touches his hand.


	9. european tour

**Poco Chapter 3 **(Prime & Poco head to Europe in search of clues, finding clues to their own past)

Poco heads back to her apartment and grabs her field pack and a light carryall. Scanning the small studio apartment for anything that should be concealed while she is gone. There really isn't much to the place in the first place and she has such few personal items, there wouldn't be any place to hide anything. She scoops up her laptop, cell and jacket. She really shouldn't be gone for long. She hears the rumbling of a deep toned diesel engine and looks out the window. She can't help but smile, she had expected an undercover military vehicle But no, _he _came to pick her up. Almost like a school girl, a little giddy, being on this trip with her friend. _Yes, keep it that way Monique_, she chides herself back to reality and not the idiotic flutterings in her belly.

She races down the steps while he pops open the driver's door. She hops in. "We must hurry, the plane is being fueled as we speak," he softly orders and hurries down the street well past the speed limit.

"Hey, don't get pulled over, I don't have my commercial license," she teases.

He chuckles lightly, "They won't ever catch me." He actually sounds a little arrogant like the rowdiest ones in his ranks.

She gasps rebuking him, "Optimus Prime!" It only causes him to pour on the steam and laugh again. They arrive quickly at the base scattering a few startled Marines and head straight for the plane with the propellers already spinning.

"Into the sleeper, quickly!" For once, she follows his orders. Sliding his back end he zips up the ramp into the plane.

Will smirks, "Geeze Prime, cutting that one a little tight, don't you think? And what's with the Sideswipe maneuver? Got contraband?" Prime chooses to remain silent.

Poco can't fly on the C130 without raising suspicion, so she hunkers down for the long flight to Italy putting on her Ipod music. She tries to take her mind off the thought that she is inside of him and all the metaphors that could imply. She has to link her hands together in order to keep from stroking the walls of the sleeping cab. She wants so badly to stroke his face. She wants to soothe his worries. But she has no idea what that would do to him. What would it do to her? She certainly knows he has to keep up the air of commander right now. He can't go soft with witnesses. He never said that out loud, but she knows it. She can feel it. She has seen it in his eyes.

Optimus softly asks her, "What are you listening to?" She turns it up so he can hear it too. Some of the music is in English, some in Italian. She tells him it's the best way she has found to reinforce her skills when she learns a new language.

He talks to her in Prime softly. She returns in kind. It is different to hear the language vs. read it. Over the next eleven hours they switch between Italian, English, Prime and French. Some of the soldiers think Optimus has lost his mind speaking in such ways. Will reminds them that Optimus is searching the Web to strengthen his language skills.

One time Will comes back to check on them, he finds they are talking about Renisaunce romance. Well, they are headed to Italy, and France…. Will can only smile to himself. Sarah had texted him the gist Ironhide and Ratchet's conversation. _"You aren't so different, Prime,_" Will laughs to himself.

~~Many grueling hours later, Will gets them off the base with the orders that they are not to take on any opposition with out contacting him first and to call him when they are ready to return. They both agree.

A few miles out of town they find a place and both of them unfold. They stretch those muscles and servos that have been cramped up for the cross Atlantic flight hour flight and then the unloading inspection. They can't help but laugh at each other groaning about their cramped components. Carefully they decide to walk. During the flight they had planned their route. Together, Poco and Optimus watch the country side for anything that looks useful.

First they travel the Italian countryside looking for the ruins she needs. It was two days of walking and a little driving as they get closer to town. Optimus is getting very frustrated. It is moving too slow for him. She can't help but laugh at his humanness. He doesn't find it funny at all.

"I thought you said you were used to research and recon?"

He sighs heavily pinching his brow, "Yeah, but not for such tiny delicate items buried in dirt. My research was mostly through data files or damaged ships. This is tedious and grueling."

She can't help but smirk, "Yeah well, welcome to my world Prime." He scrutinizes her and instead of laughing, just shakes his head at the bad pun. She shrugs and they keep moving.

That night she is going over her notes. He's adding what he can from Cybertron history and Prime language. Then he looks down. Her long thick black hair is unbound and flows across his knee. She has fallen asleep against his thigh. He sighs content. Peace. Comfort. He has missed this so much. And there has been so much less since Elita's death. But these humans have brought some of it back. These Earth battles have their calms and down times.

"Some times I wish I was human," he says fascinated by her hair. With a lone finger he touches her hair, letting is slip over his joint and fall like a wave of silk. Even in drifting off to sleep she can feel his utter tenderness in a lone yet powerful finger.

"Me too, " she mutters. Her dreams that night leave her unable to face him directly the next morning. In her dream, they had finally stripped their souls completely bare. It felt all too real.

~~They follow the clues from Italy, Greece, to Spain, Germany and France. He learns to be a bit more patient. The clues are not always in order. They are gathering the puzzle pieces but it's like there are so many holes. Art museums seem to be Poco's primary targets. Optimus always did like art. He gave her a watch sized device so he could see all the art she did. At night they would go over all the pieces they saw and comment. Most of the conversation had nothing to do with her research. That did seem to calm him.

In Greece they see the children playing by the sea side. Optimus is very happy to see her smile. He knows she hasn't found joy in her life in a very long time. She never exactly said that, but he can sense it. He can feel it. He knows he has brought happiness to her life again. Just as she has brought it back to him. It is good to renew the feeling for him. Protection is one thing, but to be the barer of joy and good tidings? Right now he isn't the guardian warrior. He is the companion. He is the friend. It brings a smile to him.

She looks up to him and smiles, "The children are so happy."

"What do you see when you see children?" he tenderly asks her.

"Innocence. Joy."

"Was it like that for you?" He asks her. The smile drains quickly from her face.

"What about for you, Optimus? What do you see when you see children?"

He turns his gaze back to the children with a glimmer of pain behind his optics. "Renewal. A new beginning. Like you said peace, tenderness."

They remain silent as they watch a mother cuddle her baby and softly sing to her. The father comes over with the slightly older toddler on his shoulders. The father leans down and gives the mother a light kiss. He smiles at his baby and then jiggles the toddler to giggles.

Optimus asks her, "What is your plan for children?"

She turns to her gear to hide her shaking voice, "Kind of hard without a mate." She looks up to him to say she is ready to go, but his gaze holds her. It is written on his face, _Then let someone into your heart._ She swallows hard and turns away from him. She doesn't answer his unspoken comment. She just walks away from the scene of a family she will never have because she is too afraid.

They travel long and hard than day with very little spoken. Certainly nothing personal. The farther north they travel, the clues are dropping off.

Their last night in Germany they sit in the haunted Black Forest. "Why is this place considered haunted?" he asks her.

The cliff edge that looks out over the city lights below but the deep dark scary forest at their back. When the darkness of night truly hits, she tells him of the Grimm brothers. Their travels across Europe to collect the fairy tales. Now days they are considered children's stories. Optimus shakes his head when she tells him the Grimm version of Snow White and Cinderella vs. Disney. "That does not sound soothing for a human child. It sounds more like a nightmare."

"Well I think of it like it was the original horror stories. The thing to keep children close and in line. Certainly you have your own scary stories of places you would tell a young naive Autobot to stay close to the group."

Optimus crosses his arms over his chest and huffs, "Been there myself. Don't want to go back either." She doesn't say anything. She just watches him. He remains silent. She knows there are horrors churning in his mind he won't tell her. She knows there are horrors she has seen in her own lifetime that she wishes she could push from her own memory.

He sits down and leans his arms on his bent knees. Then he leans forward and rests his chin on his crossed arms. But he doesn't look out over the city. His chin is tilted up. He is looking out to the stars beyond.

"May I?" she asks nodding to his shoulder. He lifts her to his shoulder. She sits quietly and sees what he has sees.

Ever so softly, "Tell me…" she doesn't have to finish the statement.

"There is so much beauty in life and yet…," neither does he have to finish. She carefully centers a warm hand on the nearest Prime marking on his face.

She ever so quietly asks, "Have you loved?"

"Yes," he simply answers. Poco is sure that is all he is going to say. It surprises her when he quietly tells her more. "Her name was Elita. She was a rare commander. My second. She easily could have been Prime herself. I was very proud to know her." He turns his head slightly. Poco can see the loss written all over his face. "I was more honored that she let me into her spark." Poco understands instantly: he felt more honored to be hers than she did to be Prime's mate. Elita was like him. She was in command and couldn't allow the risk of letting everyone know her emotions. They had a sacred bond. Optimus turns back to the stars. "It has taken me a long time to get over her loss. I bare the weight of not only commander, but of mate when the base she was defending was over run. She was holding off the invasion so they could get away. The exit she left for herself got cut off as well. It… was… horrific."

Poco lays her head against his neck. Even though his exoskeleton is metal, his throbbing pulse is warmed by her small touch. He hears her voice softly reach out to her God for peace and comfort for him. When her prayer becomes silent, she feels a drop of liquid on her arm. Though her hand is tiny, it turns his whole head buy the touch to his chin, she can see it. "Oh Mas…no…"

Closes his optics, "Yes, the child did not survive either." He takes a shuttering breath. "The Autobots lost a miracle of a new life that day." He turns his head back to the stars and lets the tears flow silently. "Our race can't procreate. And yet…. And then… they were both gone in an instant."

Poco knows he had turned to a third-party statement to keep himself in check. Nothing more is said that night. She sleeps in the crook of his neck. He sleeps comforted by her touch letting his silent tears flow. Tears he hadn't shed for his mate and miracle in eons. In the morning, without a word about the night before, but a comforting smile of reassurance, they head out.

Today they finally they take a break on a rare warm day near the beach in France. She comes out of the water pulling her hair to the side and squeezing out the salt water. He marvels at the human form. He hadn't really paid attention before, but he now he is noticing. The delicate yet incredible way the human form comes together. Just as complex is their nature, so is their hearts.

Neither one had noticed that they have picked up a couple of tails. A red Audi and a yellow Lotus. They have been there for the last couple of countries. Today she has finally noticed. As she is brushing out her hair she says quietly, "Optimus, I don't know how many Red Audis and Yellow Lotus travel together, but these two seem to be following us. Who would be tailing us? Who knows we are here?"

"Ahhh…" is all he can say for the moment distracted by her long black hair.

She can't see that in camouflage mode, he has been staring at her. She laughs, "Did you hear me, Mas?" He shutters and she laughs harder. She quickly puts on her cover and tosses her bag inside and hops in.

They leave quickly. But this time they watch for the tails. He decides to head to Paris to blend in and for her to see the Louvre. They escape during the night and head back to Italy quickly.

This time they talk on light matters and laugh. She learns he is very devoted. But he has a very tender soft side. He is careful not to let it out to the others and let it be a weakness that can be exploited. Very few Autobots know this side of him that enjoys art, music, and nature. She respects his request to keep this side of him to herself. Poco knows she has gotten under his armor and possibly into his spark. A place only Elita, Jazz and Ironhide have known.

He learns that she is very strong natured. She has been almost on her own since she was 15. She had to mature very quickly. She doesn't let people know her soft side either. She doesn't have close friends. In fact, she is still keeping a part of her life from him. He ponders if anyone else knows this hidden part of her life. He respects her privacy.

Finally they return back to the Italian countryside. He unfolds. They try to go over the clues, but keep coming back to the same problem. There is a key missing.

**Weak as a human.** What does that all mean?

As the sun is setting, he sighs at the beauty of it. She quietly smiles, "Thank you, Mas. This has been a wonderful adventure. It has been nice touring Europe with a friend. I never thought I would get the chance. I'm sorry we didn't find the answer."

He shrugs, "Like you said, maybe it doesn't exist." They watch the sun set over the grapevines. She sees him reach under his breast plate.

"Hold out your hands," he tells her softly. She does so. He drops something. She looks down in her palms. It's a ring with the Autobot insignia with blue topaz drops for the eyes made of Cybertronian metal. She doesn't know what to say.

"Gracias, " she whispers.

"No," he returns so softly, "gracias." It was like he had implied before, he was more grateful for her gift of… friendship?

The silence falls over them as the sun dips below the horizon. He sees her slip the ring onto her right hand, friendship. Over in the villa they are celebrating a wedding. The music drifts their way. A smirk comes over her. A strange feeling burns in his chest.

"Tell me this, Poco, why do you study these old ways? Why are you an archeologist? Don't tell me because of the ones who rescued you. I know that is a lie," he probes.

She quickly looks up to him._ Oh Lord, he really does know me. _She swallows tightly. "So much has been lost. I don't want to see anymore families or towns destroyed like mine was. I hope to … I'm trying to save…"

He leans in closer, "Do you really think you can save this world from it's greed and power struggles?"

"You you really think you can stop and destroy all these Decepticons?" she challenges him back, tenderly not in anger.

"I have to try saving what is left of my race," he says in his guardian voice.

"I have to do what I can to save the lessons our past generations have learned."

He drops to a knee in front of her, "Poco, we aren't so very different."

"I… I know." she staggers. She knows the connection they have. "But haven't you wanted anything more? Haven't you wanted the Autobot legacy to grow and increase? What about the Prime lineage?"

"What about your lineage? The Lennox's have Grace. Don't you want offspring of your own? Don't you want all your knowledge past on to your own children? Forget saving the past if you have no one to give it to. Why not your own children?"

"I think we are back to that same question: What about you?"

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about you."

"Why aren't we talking about you?" They have come to another stale mate. But this time it is a matter of the heart. It is the craziness of reality. They both take a step back. They take turns looking at the stars of the past and then each other of the present. What are they asking each other? What are they feeling? What are they doing?

The next morning they head out. The rain begins to fall in sheets. Then out of nowhere the Red and Yellow cars are back.

"Where are you going with the female, Prime?" the Red Audi challenges with a heavy Italian accent flanking him on the left.

Yellow asserts, "You are trespassing. Don't you know?" coming up behind Red and nudging Prime to the edge of the road.

Prime tries to charge ahead, but is blocked by civilian cars. When the pass is clear, Red and Yellow try to run him off the road. Their tires stick to the wet pavement like only Italian sports car can. His big wide tires slide on the narrow road. Poco clings to the steering wheel.

"Grab the computer!" he orders her. She quickly shoves it into the backpack and straps it on tight.

"Ready!" she confirms.

Her timing couldn't be closer, because Yellow tailgates Red and as one they try again to run him off the road on a hairpin turn. His rear slides off the cliff and he unfolds to grip the edge. Poco clings to his back by grasping his collar. "Poco!" he cries out.

"Here!" she shakily returns with her eyes tightly shut against the plunge below. With a lunge, he hoists himself back up and takes a battle stance. "It's time to split up," she whispers to him. He nods. He extends his left arm to the ground and keeps Red and Yellow focused on his left wrist twirling his sword. She flits to the ground down the back of his arm. His body language challenges and distracts Yellow and Red.

Yellow fires at him. Prime blocks it with his hand. Poco dashes into the brush far way from the battle scene. She can't help but watch. She's amazed yet horrified at what she sees. She's never seen him in battle-action. She never heard of his specific battles mentioned at the games or at the Ark. It had always been implied by the honor and respect his subordinates gave him.

As the clash of metal begins, two against one. Yellow and Red are agile as Italian Sports cars on a slick road. But Prime has brute strength, size, and skill to ancipate their moves. They thrust, he counters with a blow to the arm. They kick at his knee, he elbows them in the face with all his weight behind it.. They strike at his face with a blade, he bends his back to duck under the swing. One tries to take a driving spike at his back while the other one thrusts to his chest. Prime strikes a kick back into the chest of one while clenching the wrist of the other and throwing him off his balance to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Prime's smirk can be felt behind the face shield as he challenges them. He glances over and sees her still hidden behind a boulder.

Red and Yellow draw their cannons and guns to begin firing at Prime again.

At one point Prime flips Red to the ground pinning him with his foot and grabs Yellow into a headlock bend over his knee. Yellow continues to fire into his arm until Prime finally growls with pain and damage. He shakes his hand to a sword and slices Yellow's head off drawing his sword arm back across the neck. Fluids pour onto the ground. Red tries to fire up into Prime's torso. Prime blocks it with his sword. Then it glows red and he drives it into Red's chest and twists. Red stops moving. He touches his communicator, "Cornel, I had no choice. But we have a problem. I'm transmitting the co-ordinates. I can't transform." He grips his severely damaged arm. Wires and servos are dangling. Sparks are emitting from his arm. Then he looks for Poco. He calls for her.

She is horrified. She shakes her head and runs in terror. Then he spots her running. He tries to take a couple steps towards her, but the civilian traffic blocks his moves. He has to drag the enemy carcasses behind the rocks and hide himself. He sees her run. She is safe. But… She is gone.

They make their way separately back to the USA. He sulking by C130 military transport. She cowering and curled up in a ball on a coach flight. She looks down at her right hand. She takes the ring off her hand and soothes it in the light. Then she notices the inscription inside the band. Pulling out her notes, she translates it "My Spark."

The ring came from his chest. It came from his life source. It's a piece of him. She doesn't know what to say. Worse, she can't believe her own feelings. Her feeling are so conflicted. She is horrified. She is awed. She is filled with something. She is filled with….. _no._


	10. heart the size of

**Poco Chapter 4 **_(Poco finds her feelings deeper than she wanted. Does Optimus?)_

Monique some how gets back into town. It's no help that it is raining cold chilling rain here, too. She finds a taxi to get her home. Luckily the taxi driver accepts the foreign money she had. He saw how tired and distraught she looked. She gave him her best warm smile and climbed the cold wet stairs to her apartment. Using the hide a key, she was in no mood to look through the torn up jumbled carryall. She was lucky enough to find her passport in that mess. She was terrified that she had dropped it inside…Optimus.

"_God help me. I'm so messed up right now. Please, dear God let me wake up from this crazy dream." _She silently prayed as she entered her stuffy apartment.

She looked at her blinking answering machine. Lots of messages. To the point it had run out of room. Weary, she started to listen to them.

She's been fired from her bookstore job. She did take off for three weeks without notice to her boss. Great. She gets a 60 day notice to pay rent or evict. Great. She gets notice that if she doesn't get those papers turned in she will be dropped from the program and not get her doctorate. Great. A past due call on her electric bill. Wonderful.

She looks in her cupboards. She finds a bottle of wine, stale Oreos and a can of fruit. She looks around her very meager studio apartment. She sees the trunk she uses as a coffee table. In front of it is her futon. It will be a couch tonight. She was too tired to move or transform it. Her body aches. Her head is killing her. Her heart is bleeding. And silently her eyes are crying. Some how she manages to get the bottle of wine open and the can of fruit. She is half way through the bottle of wine curled up on the futon looking out to the stars peeking through the rain clouds bundled up in a thick comforter. No point in turning on the heat. She can't pay the bill anyway. Those stars will never be the same to her again. Life will never be the same again. She reaches for her cell phone. She watches her right hand reach for the phone. The blue topaz colored eyes catch in the light. They almost seem to glow. She picks up the phone and just stares at it. Who would she call? She has no friends… but one. She looks down at the ring. Her left hand reaches for the wine bottle and slowly finishes the last of the wine. Then she lays her head on the arm of the futon and slips into a dream. Her dreams that night were more than wine induced…..

She smiles up at him. But he is her size. Or is she his size? Reaching for his face again. It may look metallic. It may look hard as steel. But as her hand touches his face, it is so warm. Her hand can stroke the softness in it. He leans his face into her hand turning to kiss the palm. His hand is soft as he slips is around her waist and draws her against his body. It isn't hard. It is soft. It bends against hers. It curls around her. His tears wet her face. His voice…

She wakes up to her phone ringing. Her head is still a little wine-fuzzy. She checks the ID of the caller. The Ark. She doesn't answer it, what would she tell them? Instead she ducks her head back under the warm comforter. She strokes and twirls the ring on her hand. It's still there. This is real. This is all really happening. But the feelings? What can she do? What is he really feeling? Does she want….? What does she want? She curls back under the blanket to make up for so much lost sleep. Let the wine do it's job.

The next time she wakes up, she knows she has to face the real world. She needs food. She needs a shower. She needs to succeed. She needs to survive. She needs to endure. She needs to keep going.

So, Monique drains her savings working on paying some of these bills. Finds a job flipping hamburgers to just barely stay above the rent and partial payments on her college loan.

Mean while the text box is getting full of messages: **Poco, we need to talk.**

She tries to ignore it. Forget him. Ignore the overwhelming feelings. **Poco, where are you?**

Block out the nightmares. **Please call me.**

She doesn't respond. The messages start coming 3 or more times a day. Finally she sends one back. **NO**

**Why, **comes back simply. Yes why?, she asks herself.

Finally she decides the best thing to do is to wash herself of the whole thing. She contacts Lennox telling him she has information. He makes sure she is given access to the Ark. When she arrives the hanger doors are open. Ratchet is repairing Optimus' arm. She sees the pain on his face.

"Prime, this should be the last piece. I could do better if I had more Energon. Look, we have to be careful. Especially you. What were you thinking going alone?"

"Just fix the arm, Ratchet," Optimus orders through clenched jaw. He won't defend his actions.

She sees Ironhide giving a training session. Then they break into pairs to start sparing. Ironhide growls frustrated, "No no no!" Then he turns to Ratchet, "Aren't you done yet?" Ratchet looks up from his work only to give Ironhide a warning stare while welding a welding torch implying he was next. Ironhide backs down.

Ratchet finishes with Optimus' arm. Then softly as a friend he begs, "Please, Optimus, be more careful." Optimus puts a hand on a shoulder. Friend to friend. Then he joins Ironhide.

Ironhide tries his directions again with Optimus in front of him. They take the sparing stance and begin the ruckus. Bumble Bee screeches up behind Poco, flips Sam out and Bee dashes into the training session. Ironhide growls over his shoulder while still blocking Optimus blows, "You're late!" Bumble Bee humbly falls in line.

Sam turns to Poco, "Amazing, aren't they?" He is beaming. Poco just stares. Neither Ironhide or Optimus are using their full strength to the blows. But still the ground shakes. The clashes are loud and the grunts are real. They dodge and weave incredibly graceful. Then Optimus catches a glimpse of her in the doorway with Sam. He smiles just as Ironhide takes a swing at his chin. Keeping his eyes on her, he grabs Ironhide's wrist, gives it a twist, and with a wrestler's grace, grabs him around the leg and flips him onto his back and presses his fist to his chest (indicating a kill.) He grins triumphantly and the cheers go out. Ironhide's ego is wounded. Optimus walks away from the sparing match confidently towards Poco and Sam.

Quickly Poco shoves her laptop and books into Sam's arms, "Good-bye" she says and runs to her jeep. Optimus is confused and she jumps into her Jeep and tears off the base. She is fleeing from him again. Optimus is left standing there confused, and hurting.

As soon as she feels she is safely away, she pulls over and shuts off the engine. She lays her head on the steering wheel and tries to catch her breath. Her phone rings with a text. **Are you alright?**

She grabs her phone, rips out the battery and throws it into the back. Then the tears come. She tries to cover her face but feels the ring. The ring. The ring. She can't pull it off. It's Cybertronium, how will she get it cut off? "Oh God, I'm stuck." she pleads a prayer of help. She's not talking about the ring. The ring is loose compared to the grip someone has on her heart. She takes a few more minutes to get herself composed. A few deep breaths. Clear the head. She can walk away. There is nothing tying her here. Just a couple more weeks and she'll have that doctorate in her hand.

Back to class she goes. She finishes the thesis. She finishes the classes. Files the papers. Packs her bags. She ignores the texts that keep coming.

**We need to talk. Are you okay? How are your studies? We found something. We need you. **

Finally: **I need you. **Her chest tightens.

It's a lonely graduation. No friends or family to congratulate her. But that's what you get when you won't let anyone in. A final eviction notice awaits her when she comes home from being laid off from work with a fresh doctorate in her hand. Gathering her few belongings into her Jeep, she goes to the used car lot and buys herself a small travel trailer that the small jeep can handle.

She is free. Nothing left to tie her down. But one final text has her curious before she dumps the phone, too. Sarah Lennox. **Meet me at the park, if you want**. Poco ponders it for a while. What harm could it do?

Poco parks her jeep and trailer in the parking lot. Sarah is at the swings with little Grace. Sarah smiles at her, "I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you would."

Poco weakly smiles, "I wasn't either. Are we alone?" She looks right, left and up.

Sarah laughs, "Yes."

There's a silence and then Poco finally asks, "Who sent you?"

Sarah sighs, "Ironhide."

Poco shakes her head, "No, he didn't. He hates me." She looks out more carefully to the parking lot looking for a spy. "Why?"

She's pretty sure she knows the answer, but doesn't want to hear it. It could mess up her escape. Sarah watches Grace, "They need you." Then she looks right at Poco, "He does."

Poco shakes her head again trying to shake the grip loose on her heart, "Well, I don't."

Sarah points to her right hand, "Are you sure?" Poco looks down at her hand. It almost feels like it is burning. Once again, she tries to pull it off. She can't.

Sarah puts Grace into the stroller and walks down the path. Poco follows. Sarah tries again, nodding to the trailer, "Why are you running?"

Poco watches Sarah carefully. Can she trust her? Can she trust anyone? Can she trust herself? Sarah is very patient. As they round the basketball court, Poco asks quietly, "Have you seen Will in battle?" Sarah shakes her head. "Have you seen him spar?" Again she shakes her head.

She turns to Poco, "I just hold him when the nightmares come."

Poco nods her head. Yeah, she's had a few of those. But no one comforts her. Except in Europe she had slept the best…

Sarah sees her withdrawing. "What is your story? Who do you talk to?"

Poco laughs nervously. "That question has already back fired on me."

"Who betrayed your trust?" Sarah tries to get Poco to open up. Poco stops. Sarah tries again, "Why don't you come back to the Ark? They would really like you there. Will said you have been and important asset. Come back and talk to _him." _And Sarah didn't mean Will.

Quickly Poco puts up her defensive wall, "I thought this was a free country? That's what I was promised. Please, there are much smarter people who can figure this out. They don't need me. I'm sure the Cornel knows tons of people-"

"He got through your firewall. Didn't he?" Sarah cuts her off and ignoring the attitude.

Poco nervously starts to laugh, "You make it sound like we were dating!"

Sarah just gives her the, _Well…_look.

Poco continues her nervous laugh and put her hands on her hips, "I'm not dating an alien!"

Sarah points to the ring again, "Somebody thinks they are dating you."

Poco begins to get tears in her eyes as she laughs harder, "Come on, I saw this one in the National Enquirer last week: My boyfriend is and alien with a heart the size of a Mack truck." She laughs at the ridiculousness. Her guts are quivering. Sara is not laughing. Poco slowly calms down and wipes her eyes. The laughing is to hide the shaking heart in her chest. Then she asks Sarah, almost in a retort, "Alright, what did Ironhide say?"

Sarah gives Grace her Cheerios, "Will said a commander doesn't leave his troops for to tour Europe." She waits a moment finding Grace's sippy cup. "Ironhide said Optimus is extremely moody. No one knows but Will and Ironhide, but it has Ironhide worried which makes Will worried."

Poco's smile begins to fade, "It's not my fault. We are friends. It's not like we were-" Poco cuts herself off this time and her face drains of color remembering. "Oh Lord," she sighs and sinks into a bench.

Sarah looks at her, "What?" she notices the sudden change in Poco's face. "It's not like you were what?"

Poco almost whispers, "Sleeping together."

Sarah's eyes get real wide, "WHAT?" Poco can't move. Sarah sits down beside her and puts a soft hand on her arm, "What happened?"

Poco is trying to withdraw again. But Sarah's arm is so comforting. She looks up to Sarah, "You've got to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Will." Sarah nods. They wait until a couple joggers go by and then Poco tells her. "I don't want you to think I'm cracked." Sarah just gives her a reassuring smile. Poco takes a deep breath an plunges in:

"In Europe, we were in the Italian Alps. It was freezing. He was joking that he was so old and so cold he couldn't fold up. I was curled up in my sleeping bag but still freezing and shivering so bad. But I wouldn't tell him I was miserable. So before I knew it, he had me in his hand." Poco looks up into Sarah's eyes, "You wouldn't think a warriors hands could be so gentle." Sarah smiles and nods, understanding all too well. Poco continues her story, looking down at the ring, "He held me so close to his face that his breath kept me warm all night long. I woke up to him watching me sleep. He kept watch all night. He was so close, I touched his face. He smiled at me."

They are so quiet at the thought of the intimacy of the moment. Then quietly Poco tells her the rest, "In the morning I told him part of my story that no one knew." Poco bites her lip wondering if she should tell Sarah. Poco knows she is short on friends and that's one thing Optimus has been trying to teach her, let go. Let people in. Poco takes another deep breath and opens the dam.

"My father was the leader of our town. A small remote simple village. We had some of their refugees. There were also archeologist near by. My brother and I would help them, with my father's blessing. There was a big company that had been offering to modernize our town. My father and some of the other leaders thought the sacrifice was too great and said no. We even talked to the archeologists and they agreed. They knew there were other options.

"But others wanted to do it. It caused a split in the town. On the night of my quincenara there was a revolt. The ones who sided with the company rose up and killed my father. My mother grabbed me and my older brother and we fled. Once she knew we were safe with the archeologist, she went back for some of the other children of our friends. She did not come back. I begged my brother and the boy I loved not to go with their friends to retaliate. They did not return either."

Sarah drops her head, "Oh wow. You understand the plight of the Autobots very well. More than others."

Poco nods. Then her eyes plead with Sarah, "Did you know Optimus had a…mate?" Now it's Sarah's turn to be shocked. Poco covers her mouth realizing she probably said too much.

Sarah knows the weight of confidential information. So she smiles, "But he told you?" Poco nods heavily. "That took a lot trust for Optimus to tell you." Sarah wait's a moment and then pushes again, "Monique, he cares a lot about you. He trusts you with a very vital part of his life. The most vulnerable part of any soldier. Highly confidential for a commander…leader…. A Prime."

The tears begin to come. She doesn't want to break Optimus' heart, but she doesn't think she can be the support he needs. Monique tries again with Sarah, "That day on the Italian road when he went to fight, I knew I felt deeply for him. At that moment, I saw the friend and soft nature change to the warrior. I couldn't watch someone I care about die again in a civil war. I can't love him. That is so crazy! I'm a 30 year old woman. Not a young teenager infatuated with a celebrity. It's too ridiculous!"

"Any more than him loving you?" Sarah smiles.

Poco laughs, "He didn't say that."

"No, but Will knows it. Ironhide knows it. You both know it."

Poco holds Sarah's hand onto her arm tightly, "What am I going to do?"

"Hey we are only human. What can we do?" Sarah smiles. Poco laughs with her. Her mind flashes to the tenderness of the wine-induced dream. Then the symbols in the background of her dream. The code. Now she can translate them.

Monique suddenly jumps up and claps a hand to her forehead, "That's it! I'm so stupid! Human! That's the key!"

Sarah looks at her confused. Poco turns to her and clasps her hands to Sarah's shoulders, "Cortez didn't just bring smallpox to the Indians when he came. Either his or his _ship_ brought a _human virus_ when he came. I've got to call Ratchet." {see Jolt in Time}

She starts to run, when she turns back to Sarah and gives her a tight hug, "Thank you, friend." And she runs off. Sarah thinks she just saw a tornado take off.


	11. mona lisa chances

**Poco Chapter 5** _(the virus is finally found, Prime infected)_

Poco sends Ratchet a text: **Meet me in the Everglades**

Poco begins searching. Within the week she finds evidence of the wreck of a ship in the muck and mud. She begins digging whole heartily. Then a shadow falls across her, "Need some help?" she hears. She can't help but smile up at Optimus. Before she can say anything personally revealing, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jolt and Ironhide are all there.

She turns her sights on Ironhide, "We are looking for a cannon. A big one. Big enough to take down an Autobot.

Ironhide snorts, "Yeah, right."

They all start looking, digging and scanning. They clear out around the ship. Ironhide is clearly not happy about the muck. Ratchet has his own concerns. Bumblebee finds the tip of the cannon happily. Carefully they extract the decomposing iron. She reaches inside. She pulls out a lot of dead material. There's even a skeleton. Then she pulls out a oiled sailcloth wrapped around a wooden box with the symbols she recognizes. She manages to get it open without destroying it. Bumblebee holds his nose. Ratchet cringes, "That does have the smell of death, I agree. But not one smelled here on Earth."

Poco reads the fading symbols inside the box as Ratchet reaches for it. She pushes his hand away, "Don't touch it!"

She points to the lid. Optimus reads it, "Oh. Not good."

Ratchet turns to him, "What does it say?"

Optimus treads quietly, "It's a poison, for us. Some of the words are missing. But it makes us as vulnerable as a human."

Ratchet is amazed, "Wow, we need to run some tests on it."

Some how Poco is able to stay in scientist mode. Before Optimus can say anything, Poco is off with Ratchet talking about the find. He drops to his wheels. Poco very carefully wraps the box in a plastic bag. Then inside her jacket and into a steal case. She climbs aboard Ratchet and they continue chatting away. Optimus smirking silently takes the lead back to their temporary Ark. Quickly the team mounts up quickly falls in line

Ratchet and Poco dive into the research as soon as they hit his lab still covered in mud. They spend almost a week running tests. Jolt has to deliver Energon and food or they would forget to refuel. But sleep just wouldn't come to either one.

Finally, Ratchet brings Optimus over. She had almost forgotten about him too excited to find the answers to five years of searching. He smiles at seeing her all wrapped up in her work. "How is it going?" he asks them.

Poco just beams proudly, "Remember Mona Lisa?"

Optimus' smile nearly reflects Mona's. Poco giggles. "Yes, I know," he finally smirks.

"She wasn't who everyone thought."

Ratchet smiles as well seeing Optimus tenderly happy. Optimus hasn't smiled like this for a very long time. "She was a Decepticon spy. Her real name was Demonstra. But Leonardo Di Vinci called her Mona."

Optimus gapes, "Mona Lisa was a Decepticon? But…?"

Poco smiles grasping his wrist, "I know! That's what we are still trying to figure out. But from all the notes we have deciphered, Mona and her team were sent to investigate the current inventors. They were supposed access their abilities and then turn the inventors to help them modify Decepticon technology to blend in while harvesting the needed materials and Energon."

Optimus tilts his head, "But…?"

"She fell in love."

Ironhide snorts behind Ratchet, "Decepticons in love, yeah right."

Poco cocks an eyebrow at him, "Really? So you get to hold privileged rights over matters of the heart? I mean spark?"

"Woman," he narrows his gaze, "You have no idea what you are talking about."

The two stare each other down. Ratchet puts a hand to Ironhide's chest making him back up. Optimus carefully responds to Poco, "So what happened?"

"These vials contain their experiment. From what I have gathered, they attempted to turn her into a human so they could be together."

"Horse feathers!" Ironhide barks. Everyone is startled at his human phrase.

Poco takes the opportunity, "Really? Maybe we should try it on you first, skeptic!"

Ratchet sighs at the impending argument, "I'd like to run some tests on Prime blood to see what it will do. Some of this mystery material has degraded or mutated due to time and the elements." Optimus pulls a panel off his gauntlet and Ratchet extracts some fluid. She cringes.

He smiles at her concern, "It doesn't hurt."

Ironhide snorts again, "Takes more than one of Ratchet's needles to hurt us."

Ratchet waves a syringe at him, "You're next, 'Hide."

Ironhide, covering his retreat flips a hand in the air, "Got recruits to train and weapons to load."

Once his is out of ear shot, Poco tries, "Chicken."

Ratchet softly chuckles, "You have no idea." Optimus chuckles with Ratchet.

Poco returns to the task at hand and cuts a small piece off the thing they found, dropping it into the vial. Then Ratchet looks at it under the microscope, "Very interesting."

Ratchet and Poco are about to dive back into it for the next couple of days, when Optimus points to both of them, "You need to recharge and you need to sleep." He points to the two bunks awaiting them.

"But-" they both argue at the same time. He smiles, but cocks his head daring them to defy him.

"Ratchet, how long will it take for that to run it's test?"

" A few hours." Ratchet scowls. Optimus points. They scowl. He steps closer to impose his orders; they stride away before he picks them both up. As soon as they lay down, they are both asleep/recharging. Optimus smirks. Optimus can't help but let his gaze fall on Poco tenderly.

After a few minutes, Ironhide pings him. Optimus turns to look towards Ironhide's section of base. Ironhide makes a thumb motion towards the outside. The friends meet outside the door, not drawing attention to themselves. But Ironhide doesn't talk or stop there. He leads Optimus to the edge of the tarmac far from either human or 'Bot. Both of them look up to the clear night sky.

"What's going on, Orion?"

Optimus can't help but smile at his pre-Prime name. Ironhide only uses it when they are alone and deeply personal. But he says nothing.

"You aren't even fooling Ratchet."

"Ratchet isn't a fool." Optimus doesn't look at his friend.

So Ironhide steps in front of Optimus and yanks his head down to face him by his helm tips. The friends are eye to eye now. "What are you doing, PRIME?"

Optimus pushes his hands away, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sigh. "That's the problem."

Ironhide scowls, "No, that's the solution."

"I care about you Dion, but don't tell me what to do." Ironhide grabs Optimus wrist as he tries to end the conversation by walking away. Optimus scowls, "I haven't done anything you wouldn't have."

Ironhide doesn't let him go, "I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you."

"Leave me alone, Ironhide. I have work to do."

"That's my point. There's a lot at stake. You can't be distracted."

Optimus narrows his gaze and nearly seethes, "I know slagging well what is at stake."

Ironhide drops his tone to support him, "I don't want to see you get hurt… again."

Optimus has to take a couple moments to see Ironhide's side. "I'm not a sparkling, Dion. I'll live, whatever happens."

Ironhide drops his head, "I don't know if I could live through watching you grieve again."

Optimus reaches out and clamps a hand on his shoulder silently. This conversation wasn't really for Optimus. It was for Ironhide. As tough and hardened as a warrior, his spark was pure devotion to his friends and Chromia. Optimus reaches out in in a very rare move, embraces Ironhide, "Don't give up hope. I have sent teams out for her. Ultra Magnus has promised no lead goes past him without a through research." Ironhide returns the embrace and the two friends grieve for Ironhide's mate captured by Shockwave. "If you need to go, I won't blame you."

"My place is by your side. SIC" Ironhide tries to get himself together, but Optimus won't let him go just yet.

"I don't need you that badly. I've got Sideswipe."

That made Ironhide yank away and straighten up, "That glitch head and his crazy brother? Now I know you are cracked and over the edge." Optimus just chuckles seeing the old Ironhide back in command. Ironhide sees the ploy and bonks his friend firmly (but not hard) in the center of his helm, "Primus you are a aft sometimes."

Optimus turns strides a few yards and then retort, "Yeah well, takes on to know one."

Ironhide growls and Optimus can hear him preparing to drop into alt-mode and charge, "Prime or not, you will eat those words."

Optimus whips around fist bared and drops the face shield into place. As Ironhide comes at him, Optimus slams a fist into Ironhide's grill, popping him into proto-form, and with his other hand, helps Ironhide off the ground, over Prime's head and slam him into the pavement.

That brings everyone (but Ratchet and Poco) to the hangar doors. It's been a long time since anyone has seen a really good Prime-Hide skirmish. No weapons but no punches are held back either. It's finally called a draw when both of them are wiping fluids from their mouths, panting and more than a few dents/scratches/and torn pieces.

Optimus picks up a grill, "I think that's yours."

Ironhide hands over a smoke stack, "Yeah, well, that's gonna need more than a buffing. Prissy Aft Prime."

Optimus chuckles, "Ignorant Ironhide." And shoves him out of the way, making him first into the hangar. Ironhide fires off a few more retorts only the Cybertronians understand. Optimus only fires one back that instantly silences Ironhide's rant with a blush. Prime wins the smart-aft comment award, too.

~~After a good recharge/sleep, Poco and Ratchet are back at it: Modifying, testing, examining, pondering, noting…. Another week and finally they are ready to present their findings to the Ark team. Everyone gathers around. Ratchet holds up the syringe,

"This material breaks down our transforming capabilities. It effects the Energon. Like leukemia in humans. The next time we try to transform into a vehicle instead we become-"

One of the little-bots jumps on the table, snatches the syringe from Ratchet. Before they can catch him, he is upon Ratchet. Ironhide takes a shot and knocks him off. Ratchet scowls at his plating being singed. As the bot runs, Prime bellows, "Get him!"

Prime blocks the escape from the main hangar door. The creature quickly takes a diversion back towards Ratchet. But when he sees a bunch of Autobots charging him he decides to take his chance right at Prime and leaps upon him. Before Prime can grab him, the creature plunges the syringe into Prime's neck and vital fluid line. He growls and flings the creature to the ground, as he sinks to a knee. It runs towards Poco and flicks a small sword out, leaping to her shoulder and places the blade to her neck. She freezes. "Down with the Autobots! Long live-"

Prime flicks a blade from his ankle through the air which cuts off the creatures words and pins him to the wall behind Poco. Ironhide finishes him off with a cannon blast. Prime continues kneeling and collapses onto the floor unconscious.

Poco and Ratchet go to Optimus. It takes the whole team to get unconscious Optimus onto Ratchet's table. Ratchet hooks him up quickly and begins looking him over carefully. Slowly Optimus opens his eyes but is clearly in no mood to move. He actually heeds Ratchet's words to stay put. Ratchet goes to his computer a little ways off leaving Optimus to rest. Will and Ironhide go over how the little-bot got on base. The NEST team begins tightening down and searching everything.

Poco silently goes to Optimus sliding a hand to his temple. He opens his eyes, she smiles at him and strokes his face, "Holla."

"Holla" he returns weakly.

"How do you feel right now?" she asks him.

His eyes soften, " Weak as a human." She looks scared until he winks at her. His little joke is to set her at ease. But it also reminds her of their European confession. And the conversation they haven't finished. Their relationship hasn't changed.

Ratchet comes back, "Prime, good you are awake and not human." Optimus just twists a smile at Poco who has to walk away to hide her giggles.

Ratchet keeps Optimus on that table all day running tests. Ratchet, Will and Optimus tell Poco to just go home and get some rest. It's been a very long week. She softly protests, "I'll take a cot. Just incase you need me to do something."

Will urges her, "Do you need me to order you off the base?" She turns to Optimus with a look begging him not to order her to go. He gives her a tender grin.

It takes Optimus finally telling her, "I feel fine. Ratchet is just overly cautious. Go. Listen to the Cornel. Exhaustion doesn't do humans any good. I promise, Ratchet will call you if there is a change. Won't you, Ratchet?" Ratchet nods. She finally follows their request. One of the lieutenants takes her back to her Jeep and trailer parked just off base.

A break could be good. Time to get her head in order. She takes her trailer to a hillside over looking the ocean and hears on the radio that it's supposed to be a spectacular meteor shower tonight. Too bad it is also supposed to be a great summer thunderstorm.

Poco's in the little kitchen of the trailer making spaghetti to eat while listening to the radio. Beside her cooling is a dish of fudge. The thunder clouds are coming in. The thumping of the music from the little radio keeps her bouncing. She isn't going to deal with her future plans right at this moment. She is just going to enjoy the music, the summer rain and the fudge in this pan. And pray that Ratchet is right. She saw something in Di Vinci's notes that haunted her. Peace seems to come to her in her prayers.

She's bouncing along to "Funky Town" when she hears a voice that doesn't come from the song. She shoves the thought aside. It couldn't be. She hears it again. Slowly Poco turns around and even slower opens the door. There are the blue and red legs.

She steps down the steps and looks up at him. He smiles. "Will you talk to me now?"

She stares up at him, "Does Ratchet know you are here?"

He crosses his arms over his chest, "Ratchet doesn't tell me what to do."

In turn she crosses her arms over her chest, "Ironhide already hates me. Don't get Ratchet mad at me, too. I can't have the whole Autobot team mad at me. I don't want to be more hated than the Decpeticons."

He laughs. His laugh always makes her feel better, "I promise you won't be to blame." She's silent for a moment. He tries again, "Why were you leaving?"

She drops her head, "You know why."

He leans down pushing the issue, "No, I don't. Fill me in." But he doesn't say is, "Don't shut me out."

The radio changes to the "_hanging 10 feet of the ground….. It's too late to apologize, too late…"_

"Poco" he says in that soft tenders voice that could melt the moon. She still won't answer. The summer rain begins to fall. Those big fat rain drops. "Monique," he tries again.

She can feel the heat of his eyes on her back. She looks out over the ocean. "Have you noticed how materialistic the Americans are?"

"Poco….?" he's warning her against changing the subject.

"I saw you in battle. I'd never seen anything like that before." He steps ever so close to her. She turns to face him, "It frightened me. There's a whole other side to your world I knew was there, but I had never seen it. It was too close to the life that was ripped from me."

"I'm sorry," he gently tells her.

She steps back so she can look up to him, "It was a shock that I really didn't know you. I had talked to the ambassador, searcher, the art lover, the friend." She looks away, "Now I've see your leadership. I see your comrades. I… I don't think my heart can standby knowing that your life is in constant danger."

"You are in just as much danger just driving that." He flicks a finger at her little Jeep. It does cause her to smile a little. He leans over and pokes a finger at her, "You would rather die alone and than to take a chance at happiness. That sounds very lonely and sad." She doesn't answer him. He reminds her of their European conversation. "What about your legacy? What about your future?"

"I don't know. I'm just so confused right now. I'm just trying to… I don't know what I am doing." She shakes her head to him.

"So you are just going to run away from the only friend you have?"

She swallows hard, "Is that what you are?" Now it is his turn to be silent. She waves a hand between them, "What is this?" In reference to their growing relationship.

"I have learned to take solace in the present time. I know that time is short." He takes a heavy sigh. He doesn't tell her that he will probably be around a lot longer than her mere human life span. War or no war.

She tries again. "I can't bear any more death, alright? I have watched my parents, brother and a my childhood love all die by a civil war. I have watched my mentor die by the hands of governments and their powerful uprising. I will not risk my trust and my heart with any more loss."

"I understand." he sympathizes.

"Do you really? You are very strong spirited," she retorts. "You look like you have it all together." She stares back out at the ocean.

His voice was so soft that she didn't hear him say, "But I don't. But you help."

What can she say to him? She remembers the stories he told her. She raises her tear streaked face up at him, "I don't think I could survive any more loss!"

"You won't know unless you take a chance."

"With who?" she challenges. "With you?"

He begins to lower himself as he says, "I did. With you." They stand in silence staring at each other. Who will bend first? She starts to turn away from him again.

And then there's streak of light from the sky that slams him in the back and a bolt of blue comes from his chest and rolls across the ground. She cries out in horror as he continues to fall and then crashes to the ground. He doesn't get up. He doesn't flinch. He doesn't move. He doesn't open his eyes.

The song on the radio has to change right then to "_please, please don't leave me…."_

She runs to his head and cries out again in horror, "Mas!" The wind begins to blow and the rain turns to a torment. The blue light from the ground continues to glow. And then her sobbing begins, "Oh Mas….." Then she says her prayer and drops her head against his metal face.


	12. weak as a human

**Prime Blood: Poco Chapter 6* **_(Optimus and Poco meet spark and soul)_

"Mas!" the voice cries through the rushing wind. The blue light is blinding. "Mas!" the cry of a tormented soul reaching beyond the grave to pull someone back. The blue light begins to clear. The wind slowly stills. But the prayer is heard. And the sobbing begins.

Slowly he sits up and his vision begins to clear. It feels like the Spark has been knocked out of him, he smirks to himself. It hurts like the Pit.

The lightning strikes continue to light up the sky. "Optimus…" she says very quietly as if she was letting him go.

Why is she over there crying? Carefully he gets to his feet. Feet? He looks down at himself. Legs? He puts his hands in front of his face. Hands? Then looks back over at her. She's bent over the face of a Autobot. His own face? Once again he looks over himself. Flesh? Bone? He takes a deep breath. Lungs? He puts a hand to his chest. Heartbeat? He puts a hand to his face. Skin. Carefully he comes to her side and kneels beside her… and himself. He touches the metal face. Then the face of skin. What happened?

She turns to him. The tears have soaked her sad face. The rain has put beautiful drops of water in the thick hair. He can't help but to finally touch her hair. It is so soft, so amazing to slip through his fingers of flesh.

Poco turns and stares him in the face as he stares back at her. She sees the face of a 45 year old man. A man of great wisdom. A man of deep thought. A man of devotion. A man of rare patience. She knows this soul. A hand reaches for the square jaw. The other hand reaches for the thick crew cut of a military soldier. The green eyes looks into those electric blue optics. Those are the only thing that are not human. She looks at the strong broad naked shoulders. The broad chest to match the shoulders. The firm toned torso and waist. The solid legs of a warrior are kneeling beside her.

He's actually touching her. This man looks like those statues of a Greek warrior, but contains the temperament of an ancient seasoned ambassador.

Confused, she looks back at the steel body on the ground at their feet with closed optics, then back a the man in front of her. Curious, yet she doesn't want to know. She doesn't really care at this moment. Poco reaches for his cheek again, "Mas?" in a whisper but already knows the answer. He just smiles at her.

She would know that smile anywhere. Arms slip around his neck and cling tightly almost choking him, which makes his chest rumble in amusement. Optimus is at a loss for words and instead just slips his own arms around her, enclosing the embrace. Her face buries itself in the joint of his shoulder and neck relishing in his touch. Standing up pulls the length of her body fully against his. She can't help but laugh. He is still taller than her at well over six feet tall, "Poco" he whispers in her ear, while her feet dangle.

She lifts her head to look into those electric blues, he looks deep into her green ones. Reluctantly, he sets her down and reaches out to comb his fingers through her hair again. She grips his solid yet powerful biceps. "What happened?" is finally asked.

Risking a glance over at his true self, dread comes over him quickly. He knows this will not last. Does he dare tell her? Poco can't help but touch his face again letting fingers linger on his lips drawing his gaze back to her.

" _and now it's time for the Love Lines show with your host Venus. ….." _can be heard from the radio. The first song up had to be "_making love out of nothing at all…."_

As he looks at her, knowing she tried to run from him, he sees her in a new light. It seemed like days ago that they were just speaking about caring for someone else. To let someone into our hearts. He can't take it any longer he has to know. Tilting her chin up with a single finger, he leans in. He's never done this before in a human body but just as anxious her lips reach up for his. Taste. The taste of her lips. So different on this pallet. He wants more. A slight part to his lips and he feels the replying response from her. Stepping closer, the kiss deepens lighting passion. Arms wrap around his naked waist and another set curl around her shoulders. The misting rain comes down unbeknownst on them.

Finally he has to lift his head, gasping for breath, chest is heaving. There's a pain in it. He likes it. There's a burn in his gut. His legs fell like they are going to buckle. She slips her hand from the small of his back and up his spine, soothing him. He sharply inhales at the feel of her skin against his new tender skin at his back while the other hand lightly touches his hip. He throws his head back in a groan. Primus he's missed the touch of a femme. No… the feel of a lover… a mate. She is going to pull her hands away, afraid, but he quickly holds them in place. Finger tips still on his skin

He asks gasping, "So this is how Will feels with Sarah."

She asks him carefully, "In his heart or in his body?"

Optimus rolls his head back to face her and pierces her soul with his soft eyes and even softer words, "My spark has felt this way about you for a long time."

"Optimus," she only dares whisper his name, knowing her heart has felt this way for a long time as well, just afraid to admit it to herself. She digs her claws into his back, "I love you, too."

He swoops down and kisses her again, possessing her mouth and one hand delves into hair keeping them locked together. Her fingers slide up his back nearly drawing blood to hang onto this moment as well. A horrible fleeting though at the back of her mind lets her know, this won't last.

Warring bells are ringing in his head. It's almost deafening. He wants them to go away. They are making tears in his eyes because they won't shut off. She feel his tears and pull back, "Are you alright?"

"I…I…" he can't bring himself to tell her this temporary. Instead, pulls back and takes her hands in his, he can't look into her pleading eyes. Poco's had enough hurt. So has Optimus. Soothing his thumbs over the back of her hand he sees his ring on her right hand. She tried to leave him. His thumb turns the ring so it is face up, glaring at him with those blue eyes. What does he do? Let her? Beg her to stay? She's as strong and determined as Elita. It takes powerful femme women to handle him… and his title. But it is ultimately, their choice, no matter how much it pains him.

Optimus takes a deep breath and tugs the ring off the right hand. Watching the ring on the tip of his finger soothing the inside of the band, he asks, "Did you read this?"

Nodding, "My spark."

"No." Optimus finally faces her. "You missed the last part." Poco just looks at him curiously. He turns his own left hand over showing her a tattoo on his hand. Palm side, at the joint of his ring finger… the underside exactly here a husband's marital band would rest. In the flash of lighting, Poco sees the vibrant pink inscription. But she wasn't able to translate it. He hands Poco the ring, "Read it again." Poco takes the ring and reads it again. She missed that little flourished mark when she read it the first time on the airplane. Probably from all the tears. But now she saw it, My _Sparkmate. _ Poco shoots her head back up at Optimus.

He shows her his left hand again, "It's been a very, very long time since anyone has made me feel this way. Most people are only granted this once in their life time. Some are never granted it at all." He takes the ring from her hand, "I'm not forcing you to accept. I'm offering." He steps back but before he can take another step, her hand clamps down on the fisted ring.

"Why did you come here tonight?" She taps his fist holding the ring.

"I came to tell you I love you. I came to find out if you love me too."

"No, you already knew I loved you." She won't let him evade the question this time.

He smirks at her turning the tables on him. "True. I came to see if you would accept my spark."

Smiling once more and shaking her head, "No. Ask me once more."

He smiles at her being so direct with him. So placing his other hand on top of theirs, he lowers himself to one knee and looks up at her, "Poco, no matter where I go, will you keep my spark with you. Will you let me be your mate?"

Poco had heard marriage proposals before, but never using the word **mate** before. She knows all he is asking and offering. He's asking her to be his place of rest and peace. To be his home. A true cleaving of hearts and souls. Framing his face with her free hand utters a prayer, "Thank you Heavenly Father. Maker of the universe, who creates the stars and all the heavenly beings above. I knew it would take a miracle for me to trust anyone this much."

Optimus smiles at her prayer. She doesn't have to say yes to him, she has thanked her God for his life. Carefully he unwinds their hands and slips the ring onto her left hand. Poco doesn't give him a chance to respond and kisses him boldly realigning their commitment.

His arms wrap around her waist tightly taking the kiss far beyond a mere seal. Poco can feel her body responding to his hands holding tighter and then slipping under her shirt touching her bare back. His mouth trails down her throat and to the part in the front. "Before… anyone…finds us… let me give you …before" Giving up, lifts her quickly into his arms and drowning in their passionate kiss. A thunder clap tries to shatter the moment. He deliberately doesn't look at his true body as he carries her to the trailer.

Some how they make it inside before the down pour really comes. The nearly six foot eight frame smacks it's head on the ceiling, so sits on the foot of the bed. The five foot frame stands in front of him giggling until he pulls closer by putting his hands on her hips and drawing her stance between his solid legs. She can feel his pulse racing beneath her fingers on his neck.

"This is crazy. We aren't silly young kids," she giggles.

The older being just smiles at her. Yes, there is a _vast _age difference between them but won't let that distract him from enjoying the feel of her under his fingertips. He can almost encircle her waist with his gracefully large warrior hands.

"Is it crazy to feel this way about someone as old as we are?" she asks him.

A large warm palm strokes her face tenderly. "It's never crazy to feel. It makes life important." She just gazes at him in awe. He may have this very attractive muscular and human body, but inside is still the heart of a warrior who fights for life all over the universe. The blue optics have seen so much life senselessly taken. With a softness of his face, Poco can see Optimus wants to set that side of his life aside…. for the moment. Then those little kisses start again, "I want to give you… myself… but if you don't want…"

His words are cut off with a very seductive kiss which leaves no question what she wants. He is drowning in her passion as she tries to remove her shirt. The kisses change to nips that taste down her neck, "I've got to let you know," she starts to tell him as she pulls a the buttons on her pants, "I've never…"

The new human lifts his head with an a amused very human smirk, "Ah, Monique, neither have I." And with that they begin to giggle and laugh so hard that it brings tears to both of them as they fall back.

Her hands spread across his belly until she rises up just slightly and slides them up to his chest. The muscles are tight and hard, yet flesh. She caresses. His breath is coming deeper trying to control the rushing urges quivering through his exquisite frame. She knows he is feeling sensations so new and enjoying every single one. But on the other hand, his own hands are making explorations and tantiliazations that only an experienced lover would know. Her heart pangs for a moment remembering he had loved and lost once before. Hands suddenly still at tension that stiffens her body.

Optimus looks directly at her face, and his falls. _No, no…not now. _He pleads. That look on her face, has been shown to him too many times before. Closing her eyes she turns her head in shame for the reaction only hurts more and his arms slacken then fall. The muttering that comes from his mouth takes her a moment to translate. _"Primus, don't be so cruel to yank another mate from me. Not like this. I have finally let Elita and Lilly go, why, why, why have you done this? Let her accept my love for the purity it is. Pleeeeeeease."_

"Optimus?" the name comes out in Latin. Breaking his prayer he, watches the parted shirt slide off her shoulders, naked torso exposed. His gasp is deep when she takes his hands to touch his new mate. Long fingers trace and tantalize slowly. Now it's her turn to gasp. "Please," she begs with a motion to the rest of her clothes. They break away only to shuck the rest of the clothes and return kneeling in front of each other bared. There are no more walls. No pity, no shame. No more barriers. He reaches for her. Skin to skin. Flesh to flesh. They heat each other. He could swear this heart had launched from his chest like a spark and swallow hers, they beat in matching pulse.

The rain continues to stream down the windows outside. Claws at grip on the moment in time. Kisses and mouths tastes. Shoulder, neck, chest, thighs, hips…. She succumbs to his passion, his desire. Bodies mold and entwine. Strong arms lift her and lay her back, trying not to crush her with his weight but she won't let go and rakes her hand down his spine causing her hips to meet his. He lifts his head to ask her if she is ready with only a look, she replies using both hands curled around solid thighs. It answers his question. He pulls his hips back just enough. He hesitates. Not for her, but for himself. Is he ready? Will this work?

She doesn't give him a choice, pleading out his name. A bead of sweat trails down his spine and then… His cries echo hers sliding home. Each cries in their native tongues in harmony of bodies and souls merging, melding as one. More beautiful than the stars singing. More harmony than the ocean waves curling below them. The release is a ballad cry that will reach across all time and space.

~~Optimus collapses beside her, laying his long leg over her hip, keeping them joined intimately. She tucks her head under his chin and tastes the sweat at his throat. A soft growl of pleasure comes from him, embeds a hand in her hair, kneading. She strokes his strong lengthy right arm draped across her side. Light fingers trail up the arms an lingers tracing the tattoo on his shoulder. He lifts his head and sees the object of her curiosity. Then he lays his head back down, defeated. He closes his eyes against truth.

When she opens her mouth to speak, he quickly claims her mouth silencing her and rolls them over burying his shoulder from their sight. Then ever so tenderly he touches and explores her face with his long fingers. He can finally touch her as much as he wants. Any time she tries to speak, he silences her with a kiss that drives any thoughts from her head.

~~Optimus spends the night giving his mate his love. Over and over again. He is amazed at the sensations this human body can experience. This love making may be completely different that what he shared with Elita, but then again, that was a completely different life. Two lifetimes ago.

Afraid to sleep, himself and awaken to reality, he lets Poco doze, just watching her. He marvels at the human form. She is so beautiful. The curve of her face. The slope of her shoulders. The roundness the knee. The grace of a hip. Not meaning to, he awakens her with tender kisses on every part of her body. He can't help himself from experiencing every aspect of her. She curls into the curve of his body. The smell of her. The taste of her lips. The warmth of her breath. The feel of her surrounding and consuming him.

She curls into his arms as he strokes the length of her arm. She smiles at him, "Where did you learn this? I swear you better not say the internet."

He smiles and cocks his is head to the side, "Oh, I've seen that too. But the truth?" She nods at him curiously, "Don't you dare tell him or he will do something real bad to me." She gives him a curious look. Optimus Prime afraid of one of his subordinates? "Ratchet is obsessed with your American Soap Operas. Always has them on. Says it's a way to study human culture." And he rolls his eyes. Poco can't help but laugh. He joins her infectious laughter.

She slaps him in the bare chest, "You're kidding!"

He throws his hands up in defense, "No, I'm not."

She trails a finger down his broad bare chest. Then back up and across his shoulder. Then her hand stills on his shoulder, right where a solider would carry a flag of his homeland, is a raised emblem. It almost looks like a raised scar of skin. In the beginning it looked like a thin lined tattoo. But now it looks more silver that it did an hour ago. She traces it, his Autobot faction insignia. He watches her. Then he sees the pain in her eyes. She's about to ask a question he doesn't want to answer, Instead he picks up her hand and kisses it. Then he goes to kiss her lips again, but she rolls away from him this time.

Quickly she pulls on a robe, "How would you like to try some of Poco's Energon?"

He props himself up on one elbow watching her go to the kitchen. He laughs at her, "What is Poco's Energon?"

She comes back with a couple pieces of fudge. Eating one, she places the other in his mouth, "What do you think?" He enjoys the taste of this food.

"Does it revitalize you?" he asks seriously. "Like Energon?"

She kind of drops her head sadly, "It's actually fudge. It gets me through tough times in life."

"Does it have special powers?" he asks seriously.

She laughs and lifts her tear filled eyes to him, "To me it does." She sighs. She knows in her heart, too, this transformation is temporary. Then continues, "I think after tonight, I'm going to need a piece of fudge the size of this trailer to get me through…."

He clasps the back of her head and forces his extremely light kiss on her lips. It goes deeper. Not just to shut off her words but to stop the reality in his own head. Now it is clear, they both know it won't last. "Uno mas" she croons to him. He obliges her plea.

If only he could stay like this ... Just once more….

~~This time she is sleeping deeply with him curled up behind her. Her head is tucked under his chin. Her back curled against his chest, the bottoms of her feet against the tops of his. He has his arms wrapped around her. Their hands clasped together. He sees the ring on her hand.

"I was trying to leave you," she sighs. "I didn't think I could live knowing I loved you and could never share your life."

He tells her in his native tongue, "I am your mate we will never be parted." And then he uses a tone she's never heard him use: possessive "You are my mate." She signs contently, clenching his hand to her chest. And he hears the deep breathing begin again. This body of his finally succumbs. He closes his eyes, too. He's rarely felt rest so wonderful… so content…if only…

~~The dawn warms the side of his face. He blinks in the light and looks down at the trailer. Down on the trailer…..?

Quietly and carefully he looks into the window. There Poco is curled up in the bed with the sheet barely draped over the curve of her naked hip. She croons in her sleep and reaches out with her hand baring his ring, "Uno Mas….."

There is a stabbing pain to his chest and he looks down at his metal hands. He clenches them into fists. How many times did he reach out to the empty side of the berth for a missing mate? And here-

A desperate communication screams in his helm:

"Optimus Prime! Come in! Can you hear us?"

He turns away from the trailer, "This is Prime. I read you."

"Prime? Where are you? You better get back to the base. Ratchet and Ironhide have sent patrols out looking for you," the Cornel warns him.

"I will be there shortly. Prime out." Optimus takes a deep sigh and looks back to the trailer but only briefly. It's too much ache in his chest. He drops to his wheels and quietly heads down the path to the ocean coast road. As he turns the corner at the base of the hill, he can feel her watching him. He prays he has given her what she needs. What he needs. They need: A future.

~~ Optimus Prime returns to the Ark before Ironhide and Ratchet do. Will approaches him quickly, "Prime, you better have a good excuse. Ratchet and Ironhide are fit to have you overhauled. Where were you? We have been trying to reach you for over half the night. Security thought you were loony to leave the base in the first place." Optimus can see out of the corner of his eye that his medical officer and weapons commander are almost to the hangar. Will sees Optimus is distracted. "Are you alright?" Will finally asks.

Ever so quietly Optimus answers, "I'm fine." Which clearly implies he is not.

"Well you better have a damn good excuse. I didn't like the way Ironhide was tuning up his cannons. Ratchet thought you had been over come by the virus. Ironhide thought you had gone on another suicide mission." Optimus rolls his eyes and then puts up his stoic front. Will watches him for a moment, but Optimus doesn't look back. He's back to his full commander mode.

Ratchet and Ironhide arrive just then. Bumblebee and Jolt come to his side as well. Ironhide warms up his cannon but knows better than to aim them at his commander. Ratchet on the other hand has no problem telling his commander exactly what he thinks.

"PRIME!" he growls with all the authority of a Chief Medical Officer to override a sick Supreme Commander.

Optimus holds his hand up to everyone. "I am fine. I went on a recon mission."

Ironhide steps right in front of him. He has know Optimus for far, far to long to let him get away with that. He noticed that slightest infraction in his friend's tone. Optimus was lying. Ironhide goes optic to optic and ped to ped with his Commander and friend.

"Do you have a problem, Commander?" Optimus leans in nose to nose challenging Ironhide. His gaze narrows. He knows he can fool Ironhide. Well at least he hopes he can right now. He holds his gaze tightly.

"I want samples now, Optimus," Ratchet tries to sooth the tension between Ironhide and Optimus before they turn to a scuffle or weapons fire. Optimus backs away from Ironhide. He would rather face Ratchet than Ironhide with this staring contest. That one he knows he can win.

Ratchet doesn't get very far before Will calls the commanders for a briefing. In lest than one hour they are on another transport now headed to Venezuela. The plane banks out over the ocean. Optimus can see out the lone window Poco's hillside. The trailer is gone. But not the impression he made in the ground.

One of the humans notices it, "Dang, look where one of the meteors landed last night! Can you imagine of some one was there? It would have rocked their world."

Optimus inwardly smiles. _Yes, it certainly did._

~~ While Prime was headed off dealing with base issues, Poco had awoken hearing a diesel truck off in the distance. She rolls over and looks at the pillow beside her. She hears the low gears droning away. She buries her nose into the pillow. It smells like her passionate dream. She quickly pulls on a t-shirt and sweats and dashes out of the trailer. The truck tail lights disappearing into the ocean fog and the base of the hill just barely catch her sight.

Was it real? She puts her hands to her face, thinking she is cracking up. But she feels it on her left cheek. She looks back at her hand. The ring is on her left hand now. It really happened? And what did he mean about giving her himself?

Ps: I did not know my DA friends when I wrote this years ago. Didn't even know about deviantart. But I have met a lot of mentors who have poked me this way. I hope to meet more here and improve my writing. If any of this sounds like anyone else's, I'm sorry, this all came from my very own cracked brain GI and movie and a very incredibly supportive mate. Poco has about 11 chapters, and then I add Primo and Rosa to this section. A slight deviation from my table of contents. (adjusting to fit fan fiction style.) Next chapter tomorrow. Eyeballs going buggy and fritzy.


	13. unusual reactions?

**Prime Blood Poco: Chapter 7 **_(Poco makes decisions after her physical meeting with Optimus… and the ramifications.)_

Poco stumbles back into the trailer. Her body aches. Her head is swirling. Her heart is full of mixed up emotions. She sees the fudge. She sees the rumbled sheets. She collapses onto the bed and wraps the blankets around her. The scent of them cocoons her and cries herself back to sleep. A deep coma sleep.

She awakens to the sound of the cell phone beside her bed. Groggy she grabs it, "Hello?"

"Miss Garcia?" she hears the voice

"I think so." she vaguely answers still not quite awake.

"We need to talk to you about your research with the NEST," it tries again.

"Unless you are Big Bird, I don't have a clue what you are talking about," and she hangs up.

The phone rings again. The caller ID is blocked. She doesn't answer. It calls three more times before she takes the battery out of the back of it. Hastily she jumps into the jeep and hauls the trailer to another location, just incase they tracked her. Down the coastal highway to another dirt lot with walking trails. Then, with sore and aching muscles, she stumbles back into the trailer locking the door. She tries to sleep for a couple more hours but it's hopeless. Deciding she has to get moving, she cleans up the trailer and makes a list of supplies she needs.

But now the biggest question. Where is she going with her future? She looks at a map of North America. Does she stay or does she flee? She looks at the phone. She looks at the ring on her hand. How did it get to that hand? Was last night real? What is she going to do? Are they really mates... Forever bound? God knows she would like for it to be true, but that just sounds too crazy. But yet, the mark is there on her hand.

She finally decides to make one phone call to the Ark. The message she gets: they are unavailable. She knows it means they have gone to battle again.

Back to the original question. What is she going to do with her life? Where is she going to go? She looks at the phone again. It starts ringing. Carefully she answers it, "Que pasa?"

"Miss Garcia, we know you speak English. We need to talk to you down at the Nest HQ. We need to talk to you about your research with Cortez."

"Ah, no comprende' No habla English. Buenos diaz," she replies and hangs up the phone. Quickly she memorizes the number for Will, Sarah, Sam and The Ark. Then she removes the battery and pounds the phone on a rock with the tire iron. Then quickly she takes off.

At the nearest used car lot, she trades in her Jeep for a Toyota pick up truck, paying with cash and using an alias. She keeps the trailer, but while the sales man is filling out paperwork, she switches the plate for a nearby sport hauler. She feels bad about it, but she needs to hide. That message was not from any NEST advisor she knew. Trouble was brewing and if it got everyone base attacked last time, putting her in a position leaving Optimus to guard her, no, she couldn't screw up his military campaign. That was his war. This research was hers, she had to stay off the base. The government will expect her to high tail it across the USA. But she decides to just go a few miles down the road. Will Optimus understand?

In the next town, Poco pays cash for a cheap but reliable phone. She leaves a message with Sarah as to her new number and why.

Buying a hot meal at the town diner she asks herself: Once again, where are you going? What are you going to do? She can't help but laugh as she looks at her life. She's 32 years old. A refugee who has made it through college, a doctorate in fact. Secret research with the US government. Now she is on the run. From what? Why? From whom? Herself? Her mate?

Poco finally decides it's too soon to make a quick decision. So with a little help from the local copy mart she has made herself a fake-enough id and gets herself a midnight job at the local Quickie Mart. During the day she signs up for online classes to get her teaching credential under a new name. Sounds like a good idea. Like he encouraged: for the youth teach history.

A few weeks go by. She is doing fine. She gets one text from Sarah: **Are you alright?**

She smiles. **I'm fine.**

**Call him. **She gets back from Sarah.

**They are back?** she asks.

**Yes. Need you.**

Poco ponders it very carefully. It's the next day before she gets the guts to ask: **Him or them?**

**Both** is what comes back. But not from Sarah's phone. It came from Will.

Poco makes arrangements to meet Ratchet at the warehouse. They go over the notes.

"Ratchet, if Mona Lisa was a Decepticon and in love with Leonardo and they made this serum, then what went wrong?"

Ratchet sighs, "From what I can tell, it may work turning the Transformer human, but all their systems are as vulnerable as a human being. And seeing how we are used to metallic armor plated bodies, it could be life threatening. A simple fall, the slightest illness, a minor infection. That's why I'm worried about Optimus."

Poco tries to ease her friend's concerns, "But keep in mind all the illnesses that were prevalent in the 1500's we don't have now. Not may people have typhoid fever these days. I seriously doubt Optimus will be taken down by the Chicken Pox."

Ratchet doesn't take it so lightly, "Even so, I have inoculated him with everything the NEST team gives their soldiers."

Poco smirks, "Oh and how did he like that?"

Ratchet narrows his gaze, "Optimus doesn't push me around when I have blackmail over his head." Poco flinches at the thought Ratchet might know about their rendezvous. Ratchet smirks, "I threatened to tell Ironhide exactly where his ticklish spot is next time they spar." Poco's eye widen with surprise and with relief. He continues with the medical data, "It seems his body has the virus but it doesn't look like it's doing anything. Not as an active virus or as an antivirus either."

She figures out quickly that Ratchet doesn't know about Optimus' human transformation. She decides to keep silent about it for now, as well. Optimus must have a reason. Instead, she asks Ratchet more about Autobot DNA. But Ratchet reminds her that Prime's have the Matrix that the others don't. That could be a big factor."

Poco sighs and almost tells him about the meteor too but quickly recovers and responds instead, "I think there is more to Leonardo and Mona's story. How did the serum get from Italy to the Everglades. What was is doing on a Decepticon dressed as a ship?"

Ratchet turns seeing Ironhide going one on one with Optimus at the end of the court. He is silent for a few minutes. Until the two friends start shoving each other around a little harder than necessary. Will comes over and breaks the group up into teams. Ratchet grounds his teeth seeing his two closest friends at odds, "Somebody found out. Somebody got angry."

Ironhide turns his head and instantly his gaze narrows locking Poco into his sights, like he heard Ratchet's quiet retort. Ironhide is not happy to see her. She swallows hard and answers Ratchet, "Somebody put a stop to it."

Ratchet sees the visual confrontation between Poco and Ironhide. He puts a finger to the side of her face and makes her face his optics instead, "Someone didn't understand." Poco quickly looks away afraid something would be revealed on her face, but a little bit relieved that someone just might approve.

Just then the rest of the team comes to play basketball. Poco makes eye contact with Optimus. He gives her a wink and a smirk that only she knows, and then turns back to the team. Her heart soars. It did really happen. She really did give her heart away. She really did find love. "_Oh God, what am I going to do? Where could this possibly go?" _she prays. _"Please don't let him die like Demonstra. There are so many lives counting on him. Our relationship is not worth what he is battling. Save him. Guard him. Protect him."_

Ratchet calls Optimus over. "Prime, have you had any unusual reactions lately?"

Optimus rolls his head but gives Poco a look to keep quiet, "Ratchet, we've gone over this a thousand times. No. I took fire just like normal at the last battle. No strange rashes. No weird thoughts. Not thoughts to rip off anyone's head but yours. If anything changes, I'll let you know."

Ratchet locks optics with him. Ratchet knows Optimus is lying. But how to catch him in it. "I doubt anyone will question you as commander even if there has been a reaction. You will always be Prime." Poco knows Ratchet is really pushing the limit now.

Optimus purses his lips at the thought of Ratchet questioning his ability to lead. He holds the glare with Ratchet. Then finally he drops his gaze, "Alright fine! I have had one unusual reaction." Poco gasps. He gives her a sideways glance and a secret stare, "I have this incredible craving for fudge." Ratchet quickly makes a note in his data, oblivious to the gaze Poco and Prime have locked with each other.

She smiles up at him, "I'll see what I can do about that."

"Good. I figured you could," his soul smiles. And with that he returns to the team. She returns to the work with Ratchet. With a smirk up to Ratchet, he too winks at her. He knows just how far and how to push Optimus as well. Poco always knew there was something sneaky about the doctor. The two giggle, which worries Prime causing him to miss an easy block letting Ironhide make the basket.

Ironhide beams, _Maybe having this Poco-femme at the games was alright._

Optimus sees Ironhide watching Poco leave the building, "Anything interesting, Commander?"

Ironhide turns his head back into a scowl, "Maybe I should be asking you?" Optimus narrows his gaze really not wanting to go into this again right now. "Basketball games are one thing. But a syringe to the neck is another. Hate to see what happens when Ion and Fusion cannons are involved."

Just then Bee flings the ball between the two commanders' noses. Without breaking his gaze, Optimus catches the ball before it hits Ironhide's helm tip. Still keeping the gaze, he flicks it with two fingers making a basket from the opposite end, "Three points, Commander," he beams.

"It's my job to keep the team focused, SIR." Ironhide doesn't move.

Optimus leans in and whispers, "Dion, don't ever talk to me this way again about her." He turns away.

But Ironhide won't let it drop and says it loud enough for everyone to hear, "What would Elita say?"

Optimus whirls with his fist already set. Ironhide expected him to stride away, but on the off chance he turned, lifted his arm to block. Optimus knew Ironhide too well. Being taller, Optimus brought the fist down (not straight on) coming between the arm and face. His knuckles scrapped down the brow and cheek to stop at the nose and push the whole head aside. Ironhide hit the floor on his back. Optimus slammed his other fist into the floor (cracking the cement) directly next to his head.

Then he whispers in Ironhide's ear, "I don't know what Chromia told you, but I know exactly what Elita told me. We knew one of us would be killed or captured in battle. She told me to let her go if it happened. She said if I ever found someone else, she would come back and haunt me and kick my aft into their arms." He slams his fist once more into the floor. "I vowed likewise. You are my best friend and I love you. But you are killing me right now. Stay away from US." With that Optimus stands up and walks right out the doors without a word to anyone.

~~Poco has a large (very large) box of fudge delivered to the Ark. Marked in Prime: Poco's Energon. Optimus is reluctant to share it with the others. Ironhide snorts to Ratchet, "Hope it isn't poisoned."

Ratchet just shakes his head and comes to Prime, "When are you going to let him see Chromia? I don't think either one of you can take much more of this."

Optimus sighs heavily. "From what Preceptor and Wheeljack said, it would rend Ironhide in two if he saw her right now. This I can bare. That I can not and will not. Don't worry Ratchet, I don't hate him. I love him even more knowing what awaits him…I pray." Ratchet pats Prime's shoulder and leaves him in peace with his fudge.

~~A few more weeks go by. Poco meets them at the warehouse for basketball once again. Again she goes nose to nose with her mate, stating she won't play basket ball. This time he backs down on his own. Ironhide scowls about the reaction between them. Clearly this human has Prime around her finger. His spark lurches, like Elita did. Like Chromia still has his own spark tightly in her grasp, alive or dead.

Poco and Optimus found a way to communicate through coded messages via text. But they haven't been able to find true alone time face to face. Ratchet is keeping him under a close eye. Ironhide isn't letting him get much further. They can't raise any suspicions at the basket ball games. She knows rumors can destroy ranks.

Besides, she knows there are others trying to follow her. She isn't sure if they are human spies for the Decepticons or just flat out regular human goons. It doesn't really matter at this point. Just staying one step ahead of the others. Poco grins, like on the trail of an artifact and trying to get it before dealer and thieves do. Kind of fun, but a bit frightening. Optimus is not amused at her keeping the situation light. He knows she is just trying to ease his worries. Numerous times he has begged her to come stay at the Ark as a liaison. But all she had say was one word and he would back down: Ironhide. Optimus would sigh and agree to do it her way.

One day, Poco gets an urgent message from Optimus: **Forest Park 9PM.** She calls in sick to work and is there by 8:30. He arrives at 8:45 and they head off to an area secluded enough for them to be undetected by normal paths. He sets her down on a large rock and then sits beside her. He grins. She smiles back. He touches her hair, she strokes his cheek. He closes his eyes at her touch.

"I miss you." She finally says. His eyes close and he sighs heavily. "Is it the-"

Yanking back, he barks sharply, "It's not the fragg'n virus!" Then he sees her shock and regrets his sharp words to her. He opens his mouth to speak but she holds her hand up silencing him.

Then she points to the ground, "Lay down." he cocks an eyebrow at her. "You heard me." He does as she says, on his back. Lightly, she lands on the embellishment of his blue helm and then lays herself flat on his forehead. With both palms, like a back massage, she presses from his forehead and down the bridge and sides of his nose. Like one would soothe their sinuses. He moans in release of pressure. No, she couldn't bend the metal and actually put enough pressure on it, but it was the soothing sensation of her smooth fingers. She is touch and caressing him, that's all he needed.

She continues, "My mom would give my dad a full head massage when the town elders would begin to drive him crazy." Optimus smirks, she really does understand. He sighs in contentment again. "You had that look. How bad is it?"

His words almost slur at her caresses, "For being Prime, I have no life of my own."

"Mmm, sounds familiar."

"Need a vacation, do you?"

"You were my vacation. And now I can't even see you alone." His tone relaxes.

"How did you pull tonight off?"

"I sent them each on separate missions. They think the other is guarding the base."

"Who is really in charge?"

"Sideswipe and Bee. Yeah, I'll get grief for that later too." He actually smirks in amusement.

She kisses his brow, and then soothes her way down to kiss his lips. "I miss you too."

"I wish we could have at night back." He nearly whispers.

She slides off him and stands away. She's giving him a chance. He watches her pondering. Then rolls to his side and pulls at his chest panels, the blue glow is beginning to show, but then his com pings. She never heard him swear so venomously. Ironhide swear, yes. Sideswipe, oh yeah, mostly at Ironhide. But Prime? She just cock an eyebrow at him while he touched the com, "Yes?" It comes out as a growl. The conversation was one sided to her. "Fine, I'll stay in radio contact. Let me know as soon as they report back. Out." He grumbles again and this time clutches his own bridge.

"Mas, I'm not going anywhere tonight. Just talk to me, alright. I'm fine with that. That's what we had in the beginning, right?" He turns his head and keeps her in eye contact. His face slacks and says it all with just one look, _This is why I love you. _With one finger he motions for her to come closer. He rolls to his stomach and rest his head on his folded arms. Poco settles herself directly in front of him where they can see each other closely. He stretches his chin out asking for a kiss. She lightly obliges.

She smiles, "Was it any easier back home?"

He smirks, "At least they would let me have some alone time with Elita."

She smiles, "Do you want to tell them?"

His smile is so sweet, "No. This is our secret. Our life. I don't want my life to interfere with our life."

She touches his cheek again. "I'll try not to let mine interfere with ours either."

Their conversations got interrupted a several time by incoming reports, but it didn't side track them too much. Late into the night while Optimus took a particularly long conversation with Ironhide, Poco fell asleep in his palm. But it was she that awoke in the morning first to find him asleep warming her again with his breath. She smiled at his mumblings and then slowly opened his eyes to her soft giggling. Then narrows his gaze, "What?"

"You snore."

Indignant, "I do not?" She smirks. So he smirks back, "And you talk in your sleep. In Latin."

She giggles. "And who says we aren't married?" He chuckles with her.

Urgent pinging comes in. The rapidity at which it comes in means trouble. Not for the planet, just for him. "Scrap, they both must be back." He lets her go, sits up and takes a deep breath like preparing for battle.

"Need me to go with you and defend you?" She teases him. It was just what he needed.

Shaking his head, "You can handle Ratchet, but Ironhide," he just growls. He starts to stand, but she shakes her head, "Oh you aren't getting off that easy with me either." He leans down and she touches his face with both palms, "Next time, I want more time. Deal?" He nods and leans in closer. "And you need to tell Ratchet about the meteor." He nods. With a swift drop off at the park entrance, they part.

~~It was nearly a month before he was able to get away again. This time, reluctantly he used Will and Sam. Taking them with him off the base, he dropped them off at another part of town. Will looks at Optimus skeptically, "Prime, what are you doing?"

Sam nods, "I've slipped out of my parent house enough time to know ruse when I see it."

Prime narrows his gaze, "The bodyguards are strangling me. I need time to myself to get centered. Can you understand that?"

Will nods, "Yeah, I can. Even Sarah knows when to give me space."

Sam nods, "Hey, Optimus any time you need me, I'm there for you."

Optimus smiles, "I know. It means a lot to me. Especially right now. I'll meet you back here in twenty four hours."

Sam shakes his head, "No, twenty. We have to be back on base in twenty four."

Optimus tips his head. "Fine. Now go."

Will puts a finger up, "Wait, one piece of information, what does a Prime do to relax?"

Optimus gives him a wicked grin, "This Prime enjoys nature in it's natural beauty." With that he whirls around and peals out.

Sam gives Will a confused scowl, "I know he didn't just say that with a tone that meant nothing about trees and landscape, did he?"

Will smirks to himself, but says out loud, "Optimus is a deep, deep soul. It could mean anything."

Optimus took those turns into the forest way to tight and at one point had his rear completely slide off the cliff side road. He had to slightly transform to regain his grip. And then around the next bend was the trailer and jeep. Nestled between a couple rocks. Optimus unfolded next to an opposite pile of rocks, kneeling and parted the chest before waiting Poco. The blue ball rolled out and as it rolled closer to her feet, dissipated into a naked man rolling up to his feet. But he didn't stop there. His momentum kept moving forward scooping Poco into his arms. Her arms and legs latched around his shoulders and hips while his mouth secured it's self to hers. Not a word was said. Too many words had already been said via text. Right now it was touch, taste, warmth and passion.

Optimus carried her a good quarter mile from the vehicles to a small thicket. Their bed was a alpaca woven blanket on a nest of leaves and pine needles. Poco knew she would never get all the leaves out of it again, but she didn't care. Optimus nearly tore her clothes off trying to get closer and closer to her. Poco arched and crooned into his touch and taste. He couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but something seemed different about her body. Her scent was different, stronger. Her body was firmer and responded to his touch more sensitively. But he tried not to think about it too much. Last time had been their first time: for both of them. Maybe this time… He didn't have time to think again because she was doing things to his body that made his processor/brain spin in a way even Elita hadn't lit in him in all their years of joining. It left both of them panting harder than any battle or high altitude climb had ever effected them before.

Collapsing back onto the blanket, she laid her head against his racing chest, staying connected (she refused to let that connection break). Optimus wove his fingers through her hair letting it sooth them both, ever so fascinated by her hair. This time when she traced his silver tattoo, he didn't flinch. "I love you very much, Optimus."

He lifts his head and kisses her forehead, "Let me be your Mas."

She tips her head to face him grinning, "And I am your Poco." His kiss is warm and tender. She knows he was always Orion to Elita, but she didn't know that life. It was a special name to only a couple people. But if to him, he was her Mas, _her more_, she could live with that. Without even waiting for their pulses to slow down. He was at it again.

She had heard enough locker room talk to know, a normal male couldn't do this that quickly. Yet again, Poco and Mas were fighting time. She didn't argue. Tomorrow she would be sore, but it would be with a satisfied grin on her face. Her body spasemned at his tender exploring probing touch. "Mas, I need more of this time." He only laughs and sends her into spasms again.

~~Many satisfied hours later, Will and Sam met Optimus at the agreed upon spot. Sam decided to test his theory, "So how was nature, Prime?"

Optimus remained silent. Will looked up at Optimus. There was just a flash of recognition across his face. Will silently asks Optimus the same question. Optimus knows someone else will have to know eventually, just incase his prayers come true. Poco would need a human support team. So Optimus sends out a coded message to Will, "How is your wife and daughter? Did you recharge your emotional batteries?"

Will knows there is a code in there, but is sure Optimus didn't mean what he thought he heard, "Sarah and Grace are fine."

Optimus drops to his wheels and to keep Sam from asking anymore personal questions of himself, keeps up with Will, "Tell me all about it." Once you get Will started about his wife and daughter, there was no shutting him up, to Optimus' delight.

~~Poco's plead just didn't seem to happen before the it's time to meet for the monthly basketball game. As she gets out of the shower to get dressed, she starts doing some personal calculations while glancing at her calendar. She looks at her hands on her bare slightly firmer rounder belly. She sinks down on the bed. What was is he said to her in his native tongue, "_I am your mate._" She starts taking a close look at her self. Yes, her body is changing. She looks closer at the ring on her bare belly. Her body begins to shutter. She could never have expected this in a million life times. Her head begins to swim with all the repercussions. Can she tell him? What can she tell him? Is she going to be alright? Can she protect this child from his father's enemies? Can she protect this child from her own enemies? How will he react?

The phone rings, "Holla?"

It's him, "Are you coming tonight? I'd like to see you."

She can barely think let alone talk, "I …I don't know." The silence is heavy.

"Are you alright, mi amore'?" He knows he can always get to her by using Italian to remind her of their time in Europe where they truly opened up to each other. She straightens the ring on her hand that he gave her in Italy. And then banded her as his.

She smiles but her voice wavers, "I don't know if I need to work tonight. I'll try to be at the game. I'd like to see you too." And that was no lie. She loved to see him.

She can hear they are bellowing at him in the room, "I have to go. Be there," he tries to order her. She can only laugh. No matter how he tries to order her around, he knows he can't. The one person he can not command. They hang up.

~~Poco slips into the basketball game. She doesn't want to talk to him without talking to Sarah first. "We need to talk alone." She tells Sarah quietly motioning to the door.

Sarah and her go outside and into the shadows. Poco is very nervous. Sarah puts a comforting hand on her arm, "What is it Monique?"

Poco puts her hand on her forehead. "I have been hiding from the strange phone calls I got a few months ago. You know that I'm working under an alias just to provide for food and gas, right?" Sarah nods. I've been doing what Will said about watching for tails and strange people." Poco tries to hold the tears back and nervously laughs, "This is so stupid. I'm not a teenager." Sarah waits for Poco to come clean. Tearfully she give a nervous smile, "I need help. I think I'm pregnant."

Sarah just stares at her and looks very confused, "Who?" Poco shakes her head. She won't tell. She can't tell. "Does he know? I mean the father? Does Optimus know, either?"

Poco can't help but laugh until the tears begin to flow. She shakes her head. How can she tell Sarah? No one knows. "I want this baby. But how can I make sure it is healthy, with all the tests Ratchet and I have been running? Who can I go to who isn't going to hide me away because of exposure to…. "

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Will pokes his head out the door. He sees Poco crying and Sarah comforting. "Ah! Girl time. Got it. I'll tell them you are talking decorating." And Will leaves. Poco drops her head into her hands. Sarah pulls her into a hug. Poco lets the sobs come, but still doesn't reveal her secret. Sarah concludes that she will find her a reputable quiet doctor. But it is Poco's responsibility to tell her _friend._ Poco agrees.

They go back inside. Poco pretends that she hurt herself at work that week and can't play. What she is really doing is watching him. She swells with pride watching him gracefully move around the floor. She's seen those moves in battle protecting her. She's watched those hands in tight conflict wielding force. But now those long fingers are delicately lifting Will to make a basket. She looks down at her own hands. She knows his hands of flesh have entwined with hers. They placed the ring on her hand as his mate. She finds herself unconsciously soothing her belly. She watches him curl around bulky Ironhide rotating back against back. Then rotates again matching Ratchet's moves step for step to reach above his head and swipe the ball. He curled up behind her and molded her to his body making them one. He deftly puts a hand to Jolt's chest to block him. The way his fingers splay reminded her how he had splayed them across her back while they joined…

Poco keeps trying to figure out how to tell her mate what they have done. There just doesn't seem to be a way to tell him. She steps towards the door. She takes one last look back. His focus isn't on her but the task at hand, receiving the ball. The smile and pleasure across his face. Metal or flesh it makes her heart soar to see it. She quietly slips out the door while the room elates at his slam dunk.

~~It's few weeks before Sarah can get her in. The doctor said her labs looks fine. Everything is where it should be. It looks like a healthy baby… so far. Now Sarah has told Poco she has to keep up her end of the bargain. The weeks go by and Poco still hasn't told him. Sarah is getting frustrated with Poco. But tries to be patient.

~~One late night, nearly five months after the attack on Optimus at the Quickie Mart: Poco is putting stock away. There's a lady and her kid getting Slushies and a man looking at the beer. The song on the radio has to come on right then_ "turn around, bright eyes…" _As the door chimes. Poco looks up. She never thought she would see him again. Her breath catches in her chest.

He's in a royal blue t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots and shades. He looks right at her and in an authoritive Italian he calls, "Come with me now. They are coming."

She retorts, "But… I …"

He drops the sunglasses a hair so she can see his blue eyes mean business he tries again more softly, but still Italian, "Please, my spark, come with me." She stands up and turns. He sees her rounding profile and when she turns back, she can see a shocked look on his face. But he doesn't let it stop him as the sirens can be heard and he reaches for her hand. He entwines his fingers with hers. His grip is crushing.

He leads her out the door and into the woods behind the store. He tells her quietly but with authority to stay put. She watches as he takes off running towards his true form. The shell is in a crouched position with the chest cavity open. He takes a running leap towards the chest and balls himself up. Just as he touches the shell there's a flash of blue in the chest and the form immediately comes to life. He drops to his semi mode and flings the door open, "Come," he orders. She doesn't argue this time and jumps in.

The tension is high. Not because they are being sought. The friction between them is uncomfortable for both. The ride is absolutely silent as he takes her to the Ark. When they arrive, she carefully steps out. He unfolds quickly and with his eyes turning almost narrowed red, he drops to his knee to comes eye to her. He growls with a pointed finger at her rounding torso, "When were you going to tell me?"


	14. not again

**Prime Blood: Poco Chapter 8 **(A baby? Or a sparkling? Ratchet's support Ironhide and Optimus go at it again.) If you think I own Transformers or they gave me permission to do this to their creations, a bag of hammers is smarter than you. Poco, Rosa, and Primo are my creations. Eh, so is Demonstra, but Mona Lisa belongs to Leonardo di Vinci… not the turtle, dolt!

Poco is shocked by his reaction, but she just can't answer. Poco just freezes. Optimus just freezes quelling his own anger. The red slowly drops from his eyes back to blue. But still he won't move. He is waiting for an answer. One of the team has the blasted radio on. That one song of Josh Groban's (Broken Vow) just had to cut through their souls.

_Tell me his name, I want to know…., I need to see his face, I need to understand why you and I came to an end. _She tries to turn away. He drops his fist beside her blocking her path like he did a year ago in Mexico.

_Who broke my faith in all these years? Who lays with you at night, while I'm here all alone? Remembering when I was your own._

He tilts his head, still waiting for an answer. Softly, weakly she says, "Please let me leave." But she is begging permission from herself more than from him. _I let you go I let you fly, Why do I keep asking why._

He had already let her go once before, but now? He removes his fist but not his gaze. T_ell me the words I never said, Show me the tears I never shed., Give me the touch , the one you promised to be mine_

She swallows hard. She jams her fists into her pocket. She can feel the little life move under her fist. She knows he is hurting not just from her but for Elita and their lost miracle. By now the others are staring at them. Ironhide and Ratchet start to come near. He holds them off with one open outstretched hand. His gaze softens begging her to talk to him. _How could you do this to me? _His face pleads with her.

_I close my eyes and dream of you and I, There's more to love than bitterness and lies, I let you go now that I have found a way to keep .. Some how_

He tries again more softly, "Talk to me, Poco." Back to what they used to have.

She shakes her head tearing up. He could not accept no from her this time. Especially after they have spilled their hearts and sparks to each other. He has bare everything to her. Their child! _**Not again **_Optimus Prime nearly screams at the top of his vocorder. Instead, he swells up his chest (keeping himself controlled) and orders her forcefully, "Tell me!"

Poco knows his spark is surging in double pain for Elita's child and this new life. But they have an audience currently, so she takes her voice a step louder trying to get her own nerve up more than to actually push him away, "Why does it matter? I'm not under your command! And besides, it's not like it's yours." She takes a head jolt towards the rest of his team watching. Daring him to explain yet confirming his suspicions, "Is it?"

Optimus' face clearly reels in pain as if she had shot him in the spark with his own Ion cannon. That was a cruel slap in the face against all he had lost eons ago. Ratchet's

gasp could be hear and Ironhide's growl. Optimus puts his hands on his hips, trying to assert his authority over her with his body language. At the same time grasping hips tightly to keep from clutching her into his grasp and holding her against him forever. They have created a life, he can't let that blessing slip from his fingers…again. No, anything but that… again.

Ironhide calls, "Prime, we have a meeting with the Cornel's team right now." Ironhide knows this is a crucial point in the relationship his leader has made with this human. He tries to pull his leader and friend away from a dangerous distraction.

Optimus won't let Ironhide's anger win. "It can wait," he tries to order. He has to gather himself together. Poco is about to cry, he can see it. They need to talk. He has to touch her. He has to feel the new life. He has to convince her to stay by his side where he can protect them. They were mates, never to be separated. They were one.

"No it will not," Will redirects everyone. Reluctantly Optimus is forced to walk away from her, with a final visual warning to wait for him.

Ratchet is at his table while Ironhide, Optimus and the rest of the military team plan their strategy. Poco walks over to Ratchet watching her come closer. But he waits for her to speak first. Quietly she talks to him, "Ratchet. I'm leaving. For real this time. I can't do this anymore. I'm not that strong to watch my friends go to battle and wonder when or if or how they are coming home. I would like to take a lap top of research with me to work on by myself. I know the NEST team won't approve. But I think we need an outside source to do independent research away from all of this. And I promise, if I find anything, I will contact you."

Ratchet is sympathetic, "Are you sure, Monique? We can make room for you and the offspring." She shakes her head. She strokes the child inside her, "Ratchet, I'm going to be a mother. I need to worry about this little life first. I don't think I could raise a child amongst all of this. How could I explain this to a child? I can't even explain it to myself," she tries to laugh. She steps back from the table. "I'm not that strong." She looks down at the ring on her hand. "I don't mean to hurt him."

Ratchet is watching her. Carefully he says softly bringing a finger tip to her struggling hands. "No matter what, remember he cares. That is why he is acting this way. He is just trying to protect you. Like he couldn't before."

Poco looks up to him with tears in her eyes, "That's exactly why I am leaving. I'm trying to protect him too. Tell him… tell him… I'm sorry." she chokes on her words. And then she says one final time mournfully, "It's not like Elita and the…."

Ratchet's own breath shutters. If Poco knows about Prime's mate and unborn, then she is imbedded far, far deeper into Optimus' life than he first guessed. He then takes careful notice of the ring on her hand. Poco wasn't just Optimus' friend. His optics shift over to irritated Prime at the command meeting. There was most definitely an elevated heat signature he recognizes as Optimus' silent festering frustration.

Ratchet looks back to Poco. The child? Did she cheat on Optimus' loyalty? Ratchet catches Ironhide's personal com-to-com link, /Get the slut off the base before he turns his back and I have to terminate her in front of him! I warned him too many times!/

Ratchet closes his optics gripping his bridge and sends his own message back, /I will handle her, you be his friend. Stop being an exhaust port! Support him, don't needle him!/

Ironhide audible snorts. Optimus snaps his head Ironhide's direction, but Ironhide carefully points to the flawed plans to keep Optimus redirected.

Ratchet growls softly and drops to his wheels, "Get in." Poco doesn't argue and quietly Ratchet takes her off base. She direct him to her trailer. As they get closer, they can see the smoldering remains glowing in the parking lot.

"Damn." Poco groans.

Ratchet takes her to a city park near Sarah's place. Unfolding he kneels before her. "You have more secrets than just the sire of this child, don't you?"

Poco sinks down to a swing. "Optimus knows I have been getting calls from mysterious people. I have managed to stay one step ahead of them. Until tonight. That's why he came to get me."

Ratchet tips his head to the side, "Is it what we are working on?"

She shrugs, "But who knew?"

"We did have one spy in the base. We could have had more."

Poco leans in this time, "Do you see why I can't stay on the base? If they attacked me once and succeeded on Prime what does that mean for my child?"

Ratchet strokes his chin, "If you die out there-"

"It would be far worse on him if I was killed on base. How would he take it if they used my baby as ransom against him and directly under his nose? His protection." Ratchet leans in to speak but she cuts him off, "Ask Chromia." Ratchet freezes. She knows about that too? "Can you handle both of them with sour attitudes?"

Ratchet turns away and paces. What can he do? He wasn't there when Optimus got the news about Elita's death. He was there when he had to sedate Ironhide about Chromia's POW information. He turns back to Poco stroking her unborn child. He had caught Elita and Optimus elated and doing the same thing in her office on a rare visit. It was the last time Optimus touched his mate and ember of new life. If Optimus has taken this woman as his mate, he will love that child as if it was his own.

"I will let you go on a couple conditions." Ratchet doesn't face her eyes but keeps watching her hands. "One, you must stay in contact with him. I know you already have. Even if you don't tell him where you are. I will get you a highly secured computer. Second, you need to be trained in weapons, take one with you-"

"I can't!" She retorts sharply.

Ratchet looks at her fiercely with one hand hovering over his com link, "Do I page him now?" She sags. He kneels. "I'm a doctor and understand what weapons can do to take a life. But I'm also a soldier and know what it means to protect a life. How much does that little one mean to you?" She doesn't answer. He smiles, "I'm going to guess, more than Optimus." She doesn't speak but sinks her face into her hands. "Let me contact Sarah. She can protect you for tonight. I will stand guard. But then, you get some training and a good fake identity. Not the stuff you've been manufacturing for yourself. Got it?"

She slowly lifts her head. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me while Ironhide hates me?"

Ratchet strokes her face. "While Ironhide is trying to protect Optimus' spark from intruders, I am trying to protect what Optimus' spark had already intruded upon." He smiles.

"I love him." She whispers.

Ratchet comes closer and presses his face to the top of her head. "He knows." Ratchet finishes tenderly. "It's okay to go. Just promise me you'll talk to him. He needs that. Don't cut him off." Poco nods under his warm breath.

Ratchet calls Sarah and has her meet them at a NEST safe house. One look from Sarah and Poco knew she was silently scolded again. With a tender touch to Ratchet's hood, Sarah lead Poco inside and locked the door setting the alarm.

The next day, Will brought Poco the computer, a hand gun and good new identity along with five more. He gave her a brief training on how to cover her tracks and what to look out for and how to protect her in hand to hand combat. Poco was a quick learner, but more than that, she had a highly prized item she worth protecting. Will shuttered to think of Sarah doing what Poco was about to do. Will did not know the extent of Prime's relationship with her, just that she was the source of tension between the top two commanders.

After a brief lunch, Will took her out the back to an indoor firing range and taught her to handle the weapon. On top of that he gave her a telescoping baton and showed her how to use anything as a weapon. After dinner, exhausted mentally and physically she tells him, "This is why I'm running away. I don't want to be in a war zone."

Will smirks to her sorrowfully, "I'm really sorry Poco. I really didn't expect some doodles on a clay pot to come to you being hunted. Are you sure you can't give me anything to go off of?"

Reluctantly she tells him, "You might ask Optimus. When he came to get me, that was the first time any one gave me a heads up. Before that, I just felt and knew they were getting close and booked it. I stayed close, because I knew they would figure I would flee. I guess now, I really will have to flee."

"You could take Optimus up on his offer."

She can't help but smirk, "Who do you think I stand a better chance against? The unknown creeps or Prime's bodyguard?"

Will can't help but chuckle at that one, "Yeah, you've got a point there."

She reaches out and touches his hand, "I know Ironhide is your friend, I never meant-"

Will silences her by a simple hand over hers. Then he sees her flinch at the child moving, "Any names picked out?"

She flicks a finger at the stack of fake documents, "Well looks like a have a few to choose from." He grips her hand tighter letting her know, that wasn't funny. "No, not yet."

Will grips tighter, "What about the father?"

Poco looks back down to the baby, "We aren't speaking to each other right now."

Will squeezes again, "Will you ever?" She doesn't move but a lone tear drips on their hands. Will pulls her into his embrace. She doesn't sob but relishes in comfort. Soon her breathing becomes slow and even. Will lifts her sleeping form and tucks her into bed.

~~Ratchet is relieved to see most of the team gone when he returns to base. But there was one note on his work station written so only a Cybertronian would understand. But it was scrawled fiercely _**Where is she! **_Exclamation point not a question mark? Oh, this was an order not a request.

As soon as he heard they were returning with no major injuries, Ratchet made sure he was off base before they touched down. Jolt and Preceptor could handle the repairs. Ratchet made sure he was scarce physically, but it didn't stop him from being pinged.

"Ratchet…" it was a warning.

Finally Ratchet carefully responded, "Don't do this Optimus. She has a right. Sentient beings, right?"

"Not when she's my-" sigh.

Ratchet drops his tone even softer. "Optimus, you didn't order her. She's not a commander. She's not even a soldier. Besides, the offspring's father-" _CLICK_ Optimus closed the line of communication. Ratchet mutters to himself, "She isn't Elita."

~~"She isn't Elita," Optimus mutters to himself. Taking his frustration out on the targeting range, the flattened Pontiac gets kicked sky high and shot until only slivers rain down. The second junk yard car is flung like a Frisbee and vaporized just a foot from the row of transport trucks. Kicking another one up, he stabs it dead center with his sword and wangs it on the ground repeatedly until the blade hit's the ground sparking.

"That's fine for the car, but your armorer really hates sharpening your blade." Ironhide chides.

Optimus flings the wreckage at him. But Ironhide just bats it away. "Maybe he should use his tongue."

"Ha ha. Iron sharpens iron. Good to see your humor hasn't dulled." He crosses his arms over his chest.

Optimus rests the tip of the sword on the ground and his palm center on the tip of the hilt, "What do you want?"

Ironhide ponders his next action. "Am I the weapons commander?" Optimus gives him a confused look. Ironhide just snaps his head waiting for an answer.

"Yes, of course."

"Is part of my job keeping the troops well trained, on their toes and combat prepared?" Optimus nods. "And if they are in sore need of correction it's my job to retrain them?" Optimus nods again, still confused. He never saw it coming. But before he could blink, Optimus was on his knees, Ironhide's knee in his back with a cannon to his spark chamber. But worst of all was what was in Ironhide's right hand: Optimus' own sword against his own throat. "Since the humans interest you so much, let me use one of their phrases. You sucked in that last battle!"

Optimus growls, "Get off me!" Ironhide digs the knee in deeper. "I did fine."

Ironhide presses the blade closer to a sensitive cable, "Fine is not good enough, soldier!" Optimus struggles, Ironhide shows he is not messing around by digging the cannon in deeper. "I have you, Prime. Leader of the resistance? Ha, Megatron was laughing at you as we left."

Optimus doesn't struggle, "I thought I was your friend, that's why-"

"You let your guard down? How did you get attacked inside our own base? Roller could have done better! Pit, Sunstreaker is smarter than this!"

Although Optimus' temper was flaring at the low blow, he knew Ironhide had a point. And better than that, had him pinned. So he relaxed his body and let it sag. Ironhide doesn't let him go, but does loosen the grip a bit. "Get your processor in gear. If you get scrapped, who is taking the Matrix? Do we let Megatron just walk off with it weather he can use it or not? Optimus, we need you. Obviously she didn't need you or else she wouldn't cutting you out of her life and making a life with someone else."

Optimus let Ironhide rant but didn't respond. Instead, when he let his body sag, it was to relax his hands to lay them beside his ankles. While Ironhide continued, Optimus pulled a dagger from each boot.

"Alright?" Ironhide softly tries to finish this issue once and for all.

Optimus raises his hands slowly looking like he is going to surrender. But actually, he stabs Ironhide directly in the feed line to one cannon and the other one comes straight up his back into the underside of Ironhide's sensitive leg joint circuit (near a human's groin).

Ironhide gasps, "Frag!" Optimus smiles. Ironhide drops the sword. Optimus drops the leg dagger. Ironhide backs away slowly.

Still on his knees, Optimus turns with a gleam in his optic twirling one dagger. Then he flips it to a throwing stance bouncing it on his palm. Ironhide watches his seething commander carefully. Tucking one dagger away, Optimus reaches for his sword and then stands up. Ironhide's gaze is still on the bouncing dagger. "Alright," he strides back into the hangar leaving Ironhide outside nursing his injured delicate circuit.


	15. a brand new life

**Prime Blood: Poco Chapter 9 **(Optimus' son arrives. Will Poco be able to protect him? Ironhide's reaction.)

Will closes the adjoining door softly on Poco's sleeping form to the next room. Sarah has just arrived to take over guardianship. Will wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses her temple. "Have I ever told you how brave and proud I am of you for raising our daughter alone?"

Sarah rubs his back and kisses his cheek back, "Yes. And how many times have I told you I'm not doing this alone?"

Will squeezes tighter fighting his own tears, "But I'm rarely there for you both."

This time Sarah pulls his chin to look at her directly. "Look, sure I loved conceiving our daughter, don't get me wrong about that. But even the briefest silliest text from you sends my heart souring. The messages you leave on the answering machine for Grace I keep copied to a disk in her room. She often tells me, _Let me hear Daddy_. So I play it for her."

Will's voice cracks, "But I should-"

"Be saving her home." Sarah puts a finger to his lips. "It would kill you if you were here if you could have been there. I knew that when we first met. I can handle this. Trust me, your daughter knows you, loves you very much and is not afraid of you. Alright?" Will silently nods in submission. Sarah smiles, "How is our trainee?"

"Exhausted mentally and physically."

"Did you find out who the father is?"

Now Will is surprised, "You don't know either?"

Sarah scowls, "No. And apparently she didn't follow my other orders which were to tell her best friend Optimus Prime."

Revelation comes over Will's face, "Ohhhh, that's why he is brooding."

Sarah questions him, "Why what were you thinking?"

"Maybe they were something more?" Sarah smiles keeping her secret. Will smiles too getting the hint that maybe he was right.

But Sarah is also the master to deflection. She pulls at the buttons on his uniform. "Sarah said she would like a sibling. So do you take orders from your daughter?"

Will, silent and stealthy, complies.

~~Late morning nearly noon, Poco finally knocks on the adjoining door. She finds Will and Sarah going over a lap top of photos from that latest family gathering Will missed. Seeing her up and moving, they smile and welcome her over. After a few minutes of enjoying shots of their growing daughter, Will closes down the lap top and turns business.

"Where will you go?"

Poco pulls her back up straight, "Ratchet and I aren't done with our research. We need to find out who and how they killed Mona Lisa and why the serum was headed to the New World."

"What will you do?" Sarah asks seeing how she didn't answer the first question.

"I plan to keep moving, nomad like. Only this time, I need to go from Canada all the way down to the Straight of Magellan."

Will nods, "Alright, I think I know how to help you. I want you to let Sarah get you some clothes and any other personal things you need. You can't leave here yet."

Poco bites her lip concerned, "Will, what are you going to say to…"

Will leans closer to her, "What do you want me to say?" She shakes her head. Will turns to Sarah for ideas. "You neglected to follow Sarah's orders, look where it got you. How long do you plan keeping him shut out?"

Poco lowers her head laughing and rubbing her hands over her face. She looks up to Sarah sheepishly, "Anyone tell you that you sound just like Ratchet?" Sarah smiles at the compliment. Poco sticks her hand out to Will, "Phone."

He hands his secured phone over. It wasn't hard for her to find Optimus' link and see puts in one simple text: **Do your duty and I will do mine. p**

She shows it to Sarah and hands it to Will to send, "Deal?"

"A bit brusque don't you think?" Will pushes send knowing she won't modify it.

"No room for error in understanding orders, right?"

Will wrinkles his brow, "And you hate the military?"

She smirks, "I've seen brusque military destroy my town before." Will cringes.

A few minutes later a reply text comes back. But Will doesn't recognize the picture. He hands it to Poco. She laughs. Will gives her a curious look. She knows she has to answer, "Ah the closest translation is _bullshit_."

"I thought you sent it to Optimus not Ironhide."

She smirks, "I did."

~~By the end of the day, Poco has a couple duffle bags of clothes with room to grow and toiletries. An emergency birth kit and baby supplies. Sarah also has gotten her the supplies she will need for research. Will comes by at dusk to take her to her transport. Sarah gives them a long hug good bye with one final order, "Call me!" With that, Will takes her away. He brings her to a campground where a white F250 with a camper unit that fills the bed and over the cab of the truck awaits. Poco grabs his hand, "Who is that?"

Will chuckles, "No one. Promise, it's not a Transformer. It's a regular truck and camper. There is one Autobot upgrade to it." With that, he slips out of the military sedan and takes her over to the truck. On the dash board is a regular looking GPS unit. With a few taps he shows her a symbol that looks like Mirage. He taps it and it pulls up a series of color swatches and truck designs. "There is a hologram program in here. Ratchet gave you a mini version of it. But it will only hold for 24 hours and then revert back to what you see to recharge by solar power." Then Will shows her the back seat of the crew cab and lifts what looks like a regular jack. Pressing a button, the foot rest in front of the seat pulls back, a secret compartment. At least 50 license plates for anywhere between Canada and various South American countries and metallic signs for at least twenty bogus development, construction, and research companies. Then he closes it up and hands her the keys. "If you get into trouble, there's a ETD in this hold and one under the ladder of the camper. No guarantees when we will be able to extract you, or who."

Poco looks up to him, "Why are you doing this?"

Will stroke her face, "Because if Sarah was in your shoes, this is what I would want for her."

Poco nods. "Who knows about this? And how can you pull this off?"

Will laughs, "You aren't the only consultant NEST has had to hide."She smiles, "In other words, this ain't your first rodeo?"

"Well, the camper into South America, yes. Pregnant, no." His phone beeps and he checks the message. "Time to head out. Are you going to be alright driving this monster?"

She laughs, "I dare you to say that to Ironhide." He laughs with her. "I'll be fine. You would be surprised what archeologists do to get the job done."

"Yeah but this is a lot different than dental tools and paint brushes."

"Yeah but have you seen some of the places we have to get into and supplies we have to haul in?" His phone beeps again. She shoves him, "Do your duty, and I will do mine. Go!" Will laughs and heads out. Poco climbs into the cab of the truck and pulls out.

The misting rain slowly turns to a drizzle and then into rain drops by the time she makes it out of the trailer park. Poco headed north. She saw the C130 taking off from the base. They were headed south. She sent her prayers with them.

Poco couldn't make it more than four hours. She's not sure what over came her more: grief or exhaustion. The rain was also now coming down in sheets. It didn't help the tears coming from her eyes. She found a turn out along the scenic ocean road. She locks the truck and scurries into the camper and secures it too. She prays the bad guys don't find her. She prays that the good guys don't look for her. She prays she has done the right thing. She prays for their safety. She cries out to God for help.

Poco doesn't bother with a light and changes into a set of warm flannel pajamas. Then she crawls into bed and pulls the covers tightly over her head. She curls herself into a ball, holding her swollen belly. The small movement of the child within is like it is caressing the womb wall against her own hand.

Poco knows has left for the right reason. She has left so that her mate can focus on the protection of his child's world. She will raise their child: like Sarah and Will. If her own mate was a human she wouldn't do this. If her mate was a human things would be so different. But he isn't. She has to run. She has to hide. But she isn't hiding from him. She's hiding for him. For them. She lets the peace flow over her for her decisions. She prays that peace will come to him as well.

~~~ Months later, Sarah's cell phone receives a text: **Go to 435-A Truman Street. STAT**

It's from Will. She doesn't ask. He never sends her messages like that. Unless… She finds a run down apartment and knocks tentatively on the door. She hears a voice in great struggle, "Who is it?"

Cautiously she answers, "Sarah Lennox."

"Oh thank you God. Come in!" the voice cries with relief.

Sarah opens the door, "Poco!" she sighs with relief at a familiar face. And then sees Poco is in labor.

"Help me Sarah." Poco is relieved for a friend. As another contraction comes, Sarah hurries to her side. Sarah makes hast as to what is needed., "We really should get you to the hospital."

Poco is adamant, "I can't go."

Sarah is confused, "Why not?"

Another contraction comes and she has to bare down to keep her cool.

"Poco, why can't I take you to the hospital for this child? Where is the father?" Sarah pleads for Poco.

Like the timing of a soap opera, the door opens and both he (human form) and Will are there. Poco instantly reaches her hand out for her mate. Without a word he comes to her side clutching her tightly. She buries her face into his shirt and cries, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He just strokes her head and in between Italian and Prime he tells her it's alright. He understands. He forgives her. Sarah is very confused.

Will just nods to Sarah, "It will be alright. Just help her."

Quickly Sarah and Will get prepared, while Optimus supports Poco physically sitting behind her keeping her propped up. And before they know it, there a baby's cry heard. Sarah gets the baby cleaned off, and hands him to Poco. Poco just holds him tight and croons over him. The baby boy opens his electric blue eyes to gaze up at his parents. The father just stares in amazement over the mother's shoulder tears streaming down his face. The father, drops his glasses showing he has those same electric blue eyes of the Autobots and his son.

Then Sarah gets it, "Oh Dear God! Optimus?"

Will touches Sarah's hand, "Only you and I know. No one at the base knows. That's why she couldn't stay." Sarah just stares as she sees the small family enrapture by what God's miracles of love can create even across the vase span of universe and species.

Will helps Sarah clean up. Poco stares up at her son's father. "You are really here?" He nods. She strokes his cheek, "How many more times can you do _this_?"

He drops his head sadly, "Not much longer."

She lifts his head with one finger to face her, "You knew this transformation was temporary." He just nods. "Will there be anymore children?"

He scratches is head and looks over at Will and absolutely stunned Sarah, "Ah, I wasn't exactly planning this one."

She leans closer to him smiling, "Like slag. You knew." Then leans closer knowing his pain, "You prayed."

Tenderly and with a little wicked smirk he says, "I knew we had a chance. Yes, I prayed."

She kisses him tenderly, "Thank you for taking a chance. Thank you for opening your spark to me. And your faith."

He strokes her cheek, "No, thank you for opening your heart to me. For taking a chance with me and your faith."

She slips her arms out from under their son to lay his arms alone. Time has suddenly stood still. His son opens his eyes and looks up to his father. The tiny fist reaches up for his cheek. Optimus leans in and kisses his son's forehead, "You are a child of love." He can feel his shoulder begin to burn. The quiver in his chest. The tear comes to his face again and he hands the child back to his mother as he stands, "I must go." He doesn't want to go. He knows his duty is quivering in his chest and branded into his shoulder.

Carefully he slips out from behind her helping her recline back against the headboard. Then he leans down and gives her the warmest soul sealing kiss he could manage. Poco reaches up with one hand keeping him tight against her. Will's phone pages him. Optimus pulls back. Poco looks up to his optics, "Are you alright?" He just takes a shuttering breath. "You know this is just a whole new beginning, right?" He nods. She smiles, "Three weeks, you will be at his Christening, no excuses. Will!"

Will smiles, "We may have to adjust, but he will be at his son's Christening."

Optimus gives her one last warm yet amused kiss. With that he and Will are out the door.

~~~~It was more like four weeks before Sarah, Grace, Will, NEST chaplain, and Optimus were able to make it to a Colorado park at sunrise for the dedication. Monique had it be a Catholic ceremony. A bit unorthodox out side the church but the chaplain smiled that it was outside in God's amazing creations. Will and Sarah were named as God parents to Optimus' approval.

Poco looked up to Optimus and recited a prayer for him: _Psalm 40:1-3 "I waited patiently for the Lord and He inclined to me and heard my cry. He also brought me up out of a horrible pit, out of the miry clay and set my feet upon a rock and established my steps. He has put a new song in my mouth. Praise be our God many will see it and fear and will trust in the Lord."_

Her recited prayer from her deep, deep faith in her God moves him intensely. As much as he leans on the Matrix and Primus for guidance, her God has lead and guided her through just as much. Optimus already on one knee, lowers the second and reaches for his son. So fragile so tiny, but his hopes and prayers of love lay in his hand. The child looks up to him, unafraid. Optimus opens reaches into his chest withdrawing the Matrix. He waves it over his son watching it flicker and says a prayer he and Elita had planned for their own offspring in the language of the Primes.

_Blesses Primus, thank you for granting us this miracle of life. Let him grow in your wisdom and be guided by your truths. Help us to be the guardians he needs._

Poco reaches out and touches her mate's large hand. He smiles to her with a tear brimming. Then he says his son's name in his native tongue: Primo Maximus Garcia.

Will's phone vibrates, he moans. Sarah squeezes his hand. Optimus smirks to Poco handing their son back. The priest motions for Optimus to come lower. With the blessings of Holy Oil he blesses Prime's forehead. Optimus nods in acceptance.

Will embraces his family tightly and then, the two warrior fathers stride to the top of the hill. Optimus taps the trailer lightly and it unfolds. Swiftly he slips on the flight tech. Will straps on his own g-resistant gear. Then Optimus lifts Will to his chest and they launch into the sky. Poco and Sarah giggle watching Optimus pull an aerobatic manuver worth of Starscream's praise.

~~~Over the years Poco stays ahead of the government by working in museums, teaching at small schools, bookstores, hotel maid, lab research assistant. She is always trying to stay just a few steps ahead of them. She works for resorts in Canada, mining towns in Chili, research on the Mayan ruins, truck stops New Mexico, farm hand in South Dakota. Anywhere. As long as she has her son Primo with her. Optimus secretly creates a set of glasses for his son to hide his unique eyes.

One day they are in Quebec. {see Jolt in Time} She is just doing her job of taking her son grocery shopping. She sees the clash and the spark. Quickly she grabs her son and tries to get him out of the way. But it's too close. There's a Decepticons in front of her and Ironhide is trying to battle over her head. They get separated. She can't watch too closely at the amazing battle and the swell in her heart as the Autobots are kicking Decepticons tails. She has to find her 5 year old son.

She screams a piercing cry, "PRIMO!" seeing him be lifted by a Decepticons toying with Ratchet, "Save the humans, will you?"

Optimus knows that cry. It pierces his soul. Ironhide turns quickly and sees Optimus whip out both glowing swords and his eyes narrow. Ironhide calls, "Autobots Down!" Quickly they all duck or clear to the side as Prime's swords swing right and left vigorously clearing the way to Starscream. Heads and limbs begin to roll.

Prime stands face to face with Starscream who is holding Primo as Poco is at the street begging for her son, "Please give him back."

Optimus steps lightly, "Give me the child." he demands.

Starscream looks between Optimus and Poco then back at the child in his hand who reaches and cries for his mother. Starscream returns his gaze to Optimus, "You have gotten too attached to these humans. We are the Gods here."

Optimus keeps his head clear and sticks out his hand, "Give me the child."

Starscream pulls the child back and scrutinizes Optimus' reaction. "This child is different to you. Why?"

Optimus keeps his face firm, yet concerned. Starscream looks at the child again who has calmed down by looking at Optimus. He lifts the child's shirt with the tip if his "fingernail". His eyes widen and gasps as he sees the child's birthmark, "Nooooooo… It can't be! How…..?" Quickly he looks up at Optimus, "Do any of your soldiers know that this child is your-"

"Give me the child unharmed, " Optimus roars and thrusts his hand forward. Starscream begins to cackle. The child quickly takes the leap to Optimus' hand. As Optimus turns his back to hover over the child and fold, Starscream cackles back, "I have you now Prime! You can't save the whole Earth and your _son_," he sneers.

Ratchet covers Optimus' retreat. Bumble Bee collects Poco. Ironhide calls retreat. Starscream loves the fact he has just caused major internal problems to Optimus' command.

~~~The C130 is a _very_ quiet ride home. Even the 5 year old boy is quiet in his mother's lap. Poco doesn't even try to argue with them about letting her go. She can see by the angry look in Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumble Bee that it would be best if she just followed orders. They make it inside of the Ark and to their true forms. Ironhide is very angry. He tries to keep his tone in check, "Prime! What were you thinking? Is it true?"

Optimus looks at Poco and Primo. He makes it clear that they should leave him alone with his SIC. She steps away with the human soldiers. Ironhide steps in front of Optimus and tries again, softly this time, "I thought I was your friend. Talk to me."

Optimus stalls for words. Trying to form them carefully. He looks around at the rest of the team. They are all waiting for an answer. He is in charge of the last of their race. He can't compromise their trust. He must be a strong leader.

Ironhide puts his hands on Optimus' shoulders, "You better speak to me before the rumors destroy the ranks." Optimus puts a hand to his forehead and raises the other to Ironhide to be silent. He sighs heavily. The silence has been too long. "Prime, Starscream always has some truth to his accusations. Who is the child?" Optimus doesn't respond. Ironhide leans in closer, "Did you bond with this Poco-woman?" Optimus lifts his head. Ironhide tries even quieter, "I don't know why I'm asking this but, did you mate?"

Just as quietly he finally responds, "Worse."

"Worse?" Poco is now back at his feet and waits for a response hands on her hips.

He looks down at her, "Yes, worse." Then he looks back at Ironhide, "Love."

Ironhide's turn to drop his head in shame, "No Prime, no. We are warriors, defenders, guardians. We are not poets, artists…lovers."

His tone calls Ironhide a hypocrite, "You are a fine one to talk," and says one word in Cybertronian. The rest of the Autobots snicker, Ironhide fumes. With that Optimus drops to one knee and parts his chest. A ball of blue comes rolling out. As it drops to the floor and rolls into a human man who springs to his feet. He turns to Poco. She steps in front of him and smiles. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a pent up homecoming kiss screaming to be released.

Ironhide just gasps, "HOLY SPARK!"

Poco giddy, pulls back. She yanks off the blanket that had been around her on the trip back. Quickly, Optimus wraps it around his naked waist. "My love, looks like the cat is out of the bag now."

Optimus wraps his arms back around her and cuddles her close. "Yeah, well we knew it wouldn't last for ever."

Before Ironhide can step closer, Ratchet returns to their side with Primo. Poco lifts her son to his father's arms. Primo smiles up at him. "Hey, you have eyes like me!"

Ratchet just freezes. Optimus smiles at his son taking the glasses off, "Yes we do."

Ratchet growls, "Optimus Prime, you lied to me!"

Optimus nods his head from side to side, "Oh, I'm bad. I forgot I was having this slight reaction to the Cortez virus."

Ratchet shakes a finger at him and then turns to still stunned Ironhide. "If you don't shoot him, I will."

And then Ratchet points an accusing finger at Poco, "And you! You! After all these years and you…you! I'm so angry at both of you. If you were a 'bot I would kick your aft into-"

"Papa, why is Uncle Ratchet so mad?" Primo looks between Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus grimaces, "Sometimes, its not good to keep secrets."

"What secrets are good to keep?"

Everyone is staring at Optimus for the answer to that one. He looks up to them all and then back to his son. He clutches the boy tighter in his arms. "Only the ones that will keep you safe. It would kill me if anything happened to you." With that everyone has to drop their gazes. He had lost one mate and one child. He wouldn't risk that again.

Lifting his head, Optimus strokes Poco's face, "Now will you stay with us? You belong here."

Ironhide finally speaks, "No. You can't be serious." Optimus gives him a look to remind him who is in command no matter what. Poco draws his attention back with a touch to his arm.

"No, Mas. He is right. It was a fluke that we got caught up in this in the first place. We have managed to hide for 5 years. If we stay… it won't be good."

"We need to protect you." he tries to reason with her. "You are family."

"You can't protect everyone, Optimus. No matter how good you are. If we stayed we would just be a pawn in a government experiment or Decepticon ploys. Besides, Starscream really doesn't know what Primo is."

Ironhide leans in, "Who did know?"

Poco looks up at him, "Only the Lennoxs."

Optimus holds his family close. He knows he is loosing this fight. But he tried. Ironhide has found peace with Poco. She had been hiding for all the right reasons. She did not want to interfere with the military operation. She did not want to bring more trouble to the base than was already there. He nods his head in respect to her. She nods back.

Ratchet pokes his finger at Optimus, "I want samples. Now! Or I'll squeeze them out of you. Got it?" Optimus nods and follows Ratchet to his work station and submits himself to all his tests. Then Ratchet turns to the parents, "As for Primo, I would like to send him with my own 'son' that I have been working on for the NEST team. He contains a piece of my spark and has radio capabilities. I was intending on sending him to you later."

Primo looks excited, "So I can stay in contact with you?"

Ratchet smiles, "Yes, young Pax." Primo looks very excited. Optimus' chest swells at hearing Ratchet call him young Pax. Ratchet looks at Optimus. "It may not be what your ancestors meant, but it looks like we may have yet a new Prime."

Optimus only nods to Ratchet. Then he turns to Poco and orders her, "We need to talk. Alone." He takes her arm and leads her away as Ratchet begins to teach Primo about Watch.

Optimus steers his mate towards the human guest quarters. As soon as the door is closed and locked, he clasps her to his chest and she secures her arms around his neck. The kisses fuel them. They both know time is short. The transformation could come at anytime. The knock could come on the door at anytime. Some how, they know this is their last chance. They tear at each other. She digs her claws into his skin clinging to time. His fingers are hard at grasping her against himself. She cries out once when his grasp is just a little too tight on her hip. He quickly puts a finger to her lips. They can't help but softly laugh. This time they aren't on a secluded hillside. No, this time they are surrounded by both their races whose worlds are already trying to tear them apart. She doesn't give him another chance. She pushes him down on the cot. Last time he tried to give himself to her. This time she tries to give herself to him. She pins his broad shoulders to the cot by her talons. He inhales sharply at the pain, but doesn't ask her to stop. She starts with a kiss to his collar, but it turns to a taste and then a bite. This time he makes a soft cry. But she is determined. She doesn't stop. She's trying so hard to grasp this moment in time. She has him under her fingers. Within her reach. The joining is fast and furious and painfully in need of release. Her claws rake so deep across the welting mark on his shoulder as his passion takes over her body. His arm begins to bleed just as they both cry out. Who gives a damn who hears them! _Remember every touch, every sensation, every kiss, every tingle, every single taste….. _they tell them selves cooling down the passion with tender lips and now soft caresses and entwined limbs.

It took all he had to stay in the human form. The words "I know" cut off any statements of regrets. Another kiss would take the tears away. Time was precious he had said. She knew it too. This time she lets him doze as she studies him.

He doesn't rest for very long and slowly opens his eyes to catch her watching him. They don't say a thing. Nothing needs to be said. Neither one says it but it seems life isn't fair. She sheepishly looks at his shoulder. He looks over at it too and wirily smiles. The smile reassures her that he has had far worse scars and pains.

The bleeding may have stopped, but the pain still burns in her chest of the reality. No one says it but the look passes between them, _Removing the badge of duty will not change the time they have. _He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses the ring on her hand. Then he takes her hand and presses it to his chest. She looks at their hands pressed to his chest. She takes his other hand and presses it to her belly. This love they have will live on in it's own legacy. He touches his forehead to hers. His fingers begin to sooth her belly. Hers sooth his spark. This time the strokes of tenderness wash over them and alight a tender passion determined to make their prayers come true.

At dawn, as the light comes through the grated window, some one out in the hangar had the radio on again… another Josh Groban song…Now or Never

_I watched the morning dawn upon your skin, a splinter in the light, It caught and frayed the very heart of us, it's been hiding there inside for all this time_

She strokes his resting face. In turn, he reaches out and strokes the length of her arm.

_How, I'm not sure, things wind up like this, clockwork silence only knows, And now it's no one's fault, there's no black or white, Only you and I on this endless night, And as the hours run away with another life, Darling, can't you see, it's now or never… it's now or never_

She curls her arms around his head pulling it against her chest so he can hear her heart beat. Neither one of them can speak. They have spoken so much that this is the time to just absorb touch, taste and warmth. For the last time…

_Sleeping anxiously at 3 am, we are trying far too hard, The tattered though balloons above our heads, sinking in all we need to say, The why's and what-ifs have since long played out, Left us short on happy endings_

The hot silent tears come to both of them.

_It's no one's fault, no black or white, only you and I on this endless night, And now the hours run away with another life of it's own_

_Darling, can't you see it's now or never, You know there is so much more_

_Only you and I on this final night as the hours run away with another life ,It's now or never…._

She strokes his face, "It will be alright" and he curls his arms around her tightly. He knew he couldn't hold this form much longer. The insignia was almost a solid silver plate now with severe gouges and scratches in it. But maybe if he just rested for a moment… But he didn't want to miss a moment of touching her skin, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair. The essence of her…. He couldn't stop himself from drifting off to sleep. It like an enemy stealing time from him.

When she knew he was sound asleep and would begin sobbing, she slipped out of the bed watching him sleep, tangle in the sheet. She hated to go, but she knew she had to. He would know it to. Quietly she dressed watching him continue to sleep. She never saw him at such peace even in his true form. She places one last kiss on his lips as she touches the insignia now solid silver. She couldn't bare to watch him return to his true form…forever. He signs, "Uno mas, Poquito" It was his turn to croon in his sleep.

Poco tiptoes out to the main area. Primo is asleep in Ratchet's hand. She comes to him. Ratchet lowers him into her arms. Sleepily he waves, "Bye Uncle Ratchet."

Clasping a hand to her son's head keeping him against her shoulder so he won't see his mother cry. The tears in her eyes begging for forgiveness to Ratchet say it all. "It's okay, Poco." he says, sending her with his blessing.

She heads for the hangar door as the dawn is coming up. Several soldiers approach to stop her. But Ironhide rolls his shoulder from the outside of the building to block her path and halt the advancing troops. For a few anxious moments, they just stare at each other. Finally Ironhide drops to his wheels beside her, "Get in." She doesn't argue and does as he asked. "Where are you headed?"

"Train station," she manages to choke back.

He takes her to the train station, as she asked, silently. As she gets out, she kisses her hand and presses it to his emblem, "Protect him."

Ironhide proudly states, "I will. Protect his heir." She nods and heads inside.

Primo calls out, "Bye Uncle Ironhide." That sends a surge through his body, but not an unpleasant one. He stands guard until Prime's family is securely on the train and moving away.

~~Optimus awakens alone. His body shutters and sobs silently. She had no choice, but that doesn't make it any easier. A soft knock comes through his grief a few minutes later. "I'm coming in, Prime." It was Will. Optimus makes sure he is covered up and quickly wipes the tears from his face as the door opens. Will quietly enters closing the door even softer. He leans back against it, watching Prime sit up. Will knows that look all too well. He's had it himself the morning of deployment. "Optimus…?" The leading tone asks it all.

Optimus tries to stand but finds himself weak and sinking back down. He looks to his shoulder and the painful looking shield on human skin. Optimus taps it and it tinks. "I need to get back."

Will comes over and helps him up and out the door wrapped in a blanket. They manage to skirt Ratchet and Ironhide seems to be no where in sight. Jolt and Sideswipe are standing guard over Optimus' shell.

"How do you do this?" Will asks.

Optimus is leaning heavily on him, "Normally I take a running leap." But the exchanged looks know that isn't going to happen this time.

Will calls, "Sideswipe, little help?"

Sideswipe drops a knee and palm before his commander. Optimus carefully steps into the palm. Sideswipe carries him closer to the spark chamber. Optimus leans out and in a flash of blue, his metallic head yanks back and his gasps. Then he collapses on the floor, unconscious.

Sideswipe taps his com calmly, "Ratchet, Energon boost, ASAP."

"Who's the glitch-head who let themselves get anemic?"

"Prime." Sideswipe reports concerned.

Ratchet grumbles, "Yeah, should'a seen that one coming. One my way." And with more than a few choice words to his lying, secret keeping commander, jams the Energon boost into directly into his fuel pump. The pump kicks into overdrive. A few moments later, Optimus' optics open and looks around the room. Ratchet leans over with a firmly planted ped on Optimus' chest, empty booster in his hand and scornful look on his face, "Now then Prime, for the one hundreth time: Have you had any strange reactions to the virus you would like to tell me about?"

Optimus stoicly replies, "Not really."

"Wrong answer." Ratchet smirks back. "I'll tazzer your aft if you even attempt to leave the med bay BEFORE I say so." Optimus tries to push Ratchet's ped away, but Ratchet gets the last word. Optimus isn't strong enough to fight him. "I only gave you enough for your vitals to keep working. The rest of your body belongs to me! Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt help me." It takes all three of them to lift the limp Prime to Ratchet's lab. Optimus lays his head back.

Ratchet leans in a whispers, "What this day in my lab worth it." Optimus only answers with a gleam in his optic. Ratchet shakes his head back.


	16. family

**Prime Blood Poco: Chapter 10 (final for Poco)**

Monique "Poco" Rosa Garcia knew as soon as she had boarded that train that she was carrying another one of her mate's children. She knew it in her head before her body knew. This time she knew what to expect. She knew she would be fine. She knew that Optimus Prime would be too. She waited until she was five months to send him one message: **We did it again**

He told her that he hoped to be present again when the time came. **Please come home. **She said no, but she would contact him. And she did.

~~When it came time, Poco sent him the message personally. He flew in to a quiet Quebec hillside over looking a lake. Shaking the flight tech off he tried, really tried to part the chest. But there was just the standard ice blue in his chest. Not the aqua ball of plasma. It was killing him to watch his mate, alone, cringe in pain and he could do nothing. She finally told him to take Primo away. He took his 6 year old son to the side and distract him with stories of basketball. But he always kept looking back and an audio for incoming reports as Poco delivered Rosa on her own. It was amazing to him to watch her transform from a woman in great pain to a woman in great peace with his tiny slippery child in her arms. His daughter. His gift of life. And yet he could do absolutely nothing. He felt helpless. All he could do was watch.

Ratchet had to ask him a second time, "Prime?"

"Ah, I'll get back to you Ratchet."

"What's going on?"

Optimus kneels beside his mate and she lays the tiny infant in his palm, "Out." Is all he whispers to Ratchet, afraid to disturb this moment in time. He blows his hot breath ever so gently across her body, "Hello Rosa." Monique had planned to call her something else, but no, this was the perfect name for their daughter. A blossom of love and strength. Optimus doesn't wait this time for the Chaplain. He pulls the Matrix out immediately and waves it over his daughter. Primo comes to sit in his father's hand beside his sister.

"Primus, guide this daughter. Let her life be a shinny testament to your miracles. Give her the wisdom of your ages."

Poco leans up and touches her daughter as well. "_Psalm 91: 1&2 He who dwells in the most secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty. I will say of the Lord, "He is my refuge and my fortress, My God in Him I will trust."_

Primo nods, "Please God, let Rosa and I be tight light Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Let me protect her. Keep us safe. If you can bring Mama and Papa together, you can do anything!"

They all "Amen."

Weeks later, there is the real Christening without Optimus present, but Poco knows the real blessing had been at her birth.

In spite of his grief not being able to return to human for to touch his daughter, he is pleased to see his family is healthy, very smart and safe. Oh so safe.

Poco and he had kept up constant dialog via extremely secured and coded words. Smirking, what would you expect from a linguist and a librarian now fighting a war to stay one step ahead of the enemy with vital information.

Constantly he teased and ordered her to come home. Constantly she reminded him, she wasn't one of his soldiers. Sometimes the threats got rather intense, erotic threats were used as well. Leaving them both giggling on their own. Ironhide had to admit, since dropping Poco off a the train station, Optimus had spent a lot more time on his personal data mine. And the chuckling and laughter coming from his "office" (a desk in the corner) had everyone curious. Several tried to hack Prime's computer, but only came up with gibberish. Both Ironhide and Ratchet knew: POCO. But as long as Prime was focused and happy, leave the relationship alone.

~~It's been nearly 5 years. In some ways Poco had been getting better at hiding and finding her much needed research. But it was also getting hard to not retrace steps. She continued her research on the Cortez virus sending her notes via Watch back to Ratchet.

But things lately had gotten bad. They were in the Gulf of Mexico near the Mayan Ruins. They had just barely escaped another political upheaval. On top of that she thinks she saw a Decepticons spy following them. She turns to Primo now 10, "Make the call."

"No Mama, we can do this again."

She puts his face into her hands, "You are so much like your father. No Primo. We need help. Beside I have to get the antidote back to Ratchet. Make the call." He hesitates. She taps Watch herself, "Send help. Tell them to get here fast. We only have a couple day's lead."

Watch scampers up the tree and sends the radio signal. Then she gathers the children to the river to hide. Watch comes to them later. Rosa begins to cry about being cold. She is almost 5. Poco wraps her arms around her daughter while her son stands proudly by the river's edge guarding. Poco smiles seeing his stance very much like his father's. Her daughter snuggles into her arms as she tells Rosa a story of a great warrior who brings them to a new town.

~~Late the next day, they hear the crushing of the forest plants and trees. Prime's family cling together and then sigh with relief when they see it is Ironhide with Ratchet. Then she sees Starscream and his minions.

Prime orders to his team, "Get them out of here!" Ratchet folds up and gathers them in and starts to take off. Their path gets blocked in many ways. Prime and Skates and the others have a full blown battle going. Prime is in full battle mode. Every strike hits it's mark. Every punch pushes the enemy back. Primo is clamoring to go out and help, amazed at the battle. Poco smiles at seeing her son proud of his father yet terrified he will join him as an adult. But the battle isn't going well. There's just too many of them against the Autobots.

Poco calls out, "Ratchet, I have the spike."

Ironhide retorts, "Give it to me,"

She pulls it out of the pack, careful to keep it wrap so it doesn't touch any part of Ratchet. "No Ironhide, you can't touch it."

She puts her hand on the door handle, but Primo reaches for her, "No Mama. Let me. I'm not a frightened child."

"No Primo. I need you to protect Rosa. I must go to do it."

"It's not safe out here, Poco." Ironhide warns her in more ways than one. He could just see Elita's lifeless body again.

She ignore him, "Ratchet, you must not let any of the Autobots touch the carcass. It's contagious."

"Alright." he resolves to her actions.

"Mama!" Rosa pleas.

Poco chokes on her tears, "Dear Lord protect my children. Give me strength. Thy rod and thy staff, right?" She clasps her children tightly and gives them a kiss, "I love you both very much. I am very proud of you. Your father loves you very much, too."

"Poco" Ironhide warns her to hurry.

"Ratchet, the children are the antidote," she tells him as Ironhide drops beside Ratchet. She leaps to Ironhide. Primo closes the door on Ratchet. She tells Ironhide softly, "Please do me this favor, you must keep _him_ distracted."

Ironhide sighs heavily knowing it will be difficult to keep this Prime in check. "As you wish." He knows she is right. Prime would sacrifice everything for them. No wonder Poco is Prime's mate, he smirks to himself, she knows him as well as Elita in far less time. Ironhide gets Poco as close as he can and drops her into the brush and engages one of the Decepticons. Optimus has his hands full with Starscream and another one.

She scampers up the one Ironhide is working on. He sees her and quickly turns away to keep Optimus engaged and distracted. Just then Poco's victim slips in the wet mud and Poco screams as they both hit the ground. Optimus turns at the sound of her scream and takes a blow to the face. He grabs his opponents wrist and breaks it instantly. Poco holds the uncovered spike in her hand. She sees the Deception's hand reach for her. It's now or never. Optimus sees her and takes a lunge, "NO POCO!"

Ironhide cries out "HOLD HIM BACK!"

Starscream stops at the distraction. Skates, Ironhide and Bee turn from their combatants to hold Prime back as she takes the plunge with a cry of , "For the love of Prime!"

She spears the Decepticon straight through the chink of armor Ironhide had made to the spark chamber. With a cry of pain, he backhands her through the air. Ratchet quickly turns aside so the children do not see their mother's death. Optimus can only watch in horror as her back breaks against a tree and slides 40 feet to the ground. He sags against his teammates.

Everyone freezes as a strange cry comes from the dieing Decepticon. The other Decepticons come close and touch. They instantly become infected. Like leprosy.

Ironhide calls retreat. Optimus carefully scoops up Poco's limp body.

Starscream also calls retreat with a final jab to Prime, "So who was that Prime? A concubine?" It's a solemn retreat for the Autobots.

~~Cornel Lennox waits for them at the airport with the C130. Ironhide leads the solemn team. Ratchet pulls beside Lennox. Ratchet opens his doors and lets the children out, "Your new charges, Will." Lenox looks at him curious as he unfolds. He sees the semi far behind the rest of the returning team. The rain begins to fall in sheets. "His mate is dead." Will drops his hat in respect. As does the rest of the human team. The Autobots stand aside so the semi can load first.

Will looks to the children and lifts Rosa to his arms, "I would be honored if you would stay with my family." Primo nods quietly.

It's a very long flight back to the base. Primo tries to be the man. Rosa sleeps in the Cornel's arms. Ratchet tells Optimus, "This could be a good time to change." Optimus says very quietly, "Rosa took the last of me." He lets Ratchet ponder the rest of the gaps in that statement. None of the humans know of the children's lineage. Will keeps that secret with himself.

~~At the hill over looking the ocean where Optimus had first become human, they have a quiet ceremony. It's the Autobots along with the Lennox's, and Sam. The priest who had seen to Primo's Christening from the NEST team who officiates. Then the closing prayer. Optimus finishes with one last phrase in Spanish, "May your spark live on in our children."

Then with is laser he burns the Autobot insignia into the casket. Then all the Autobots turn their lasers to the wooden casket and incinerate it. The haze clears quickly. Primo goes to the toasted ground and retrieve his mother's ring. The eyes are no longer blue. Now they are now emeralds. He adds it to his sister's necklace containing their mother's crusifix. Sarah puts her arms around the children. Optimus takes Will to the side. Leader to leader, father to father, "They are my offspring."

Will tries softly, "They are children, Optimus. Let me raise them as children. When they are older, let them decide if they want to be warriors. We can keep them away from the military without running all over the planet. They have enough to deal with right now."

Optimus nods and then turns to his children. He kneels before them. Rosa presses her hand to his chest, "Don't worry Papa Mas. Mama is right here."

He closes his eyes at the feel of his little daughter's hand on his chest with wisdom far above a human 5 year old. Then he turns to his proud son. Primo lifts his proud chin, "I don't need a guardian. I can protect Rosa."

Optimus chuckles as he turns to Sarah, "A young Prime? Are you sure you can handle him?"

She laughs back at him, "A young Prime or young Poco?"

He nods his head in honor to her. With that he calls to the Autobots, "Roll Out!" He is the last to fold up and follow them out. The children watch the team roll down the hillside and into the ocean fog.

It may have been a day of grief. But it was also a day of unification. Poco may have gone to her Maker. But the children have been reunited with their father. This is a new beginning. The children knew their mother. But now they will know their father. Personally. They will meet their family. They will now have a larger family. Not just the Lennox's, but they whole Autobot family. The children were now old enough to understand this other half of their linage. It was time for Optimus to fulfill the conversation Poco and he shared about descendants. These children were the Autobot family. Maybe they would be the Autobot hope for the future.

Even Ironhide had respect for Poco protecting the Autobot linage. Not just the Prime linage, but his linage as well. He was bound and determined to protect these children as if they were his own offspring.

_**End Poco**_

**Primo's story continues in Prime Blood: Primo**

**Rosa's story continues in Prime Blood: Rosa, Jolt in Time and most valulantly: Rod of Fire**

**Ironbands falls as the next story (Ironhide) and then Heart Wrenched (Ratchet)…. And so forth.**

_I remember black skies, the lightning all around me, I remember each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me, And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserved_

_Cross this new divide, Cross this new divide_

(yeah linkin park's new divide… you all knew that one was coming)


	17. primo1 life after death

**Prime Blood: Primo **(Optimus Prime's son begins his new life split as a foster child of the Lennox's and a learning about his father's duties.)

The C130 rumbles down the runway and lifts off into the air gracefully. Even the sound of the engines is mournful. Five year old Rosa sits beside her ten year old brother Primo gripping his hand tightly. Primo can barely hear the EMT vehicle murmur something to the semi in a language he had heard his mother speak to her computer a few times. Only a short retort came back from the flamed semi and then they were both silent.

It is about 30 minutes into the 14 hour flight before Rosa finally says to Primo, "Is Mama going to be okay?" Primo looks up to Cornel William Lennox, his new guardian. Primo already knew, he could feel it. I also knew by the way his father had cried his mother's name during the battle. The Cornel looks very sad. And with a silent look on his face, shakes his head.

"No Rosa. She has gone to heaven. She isn't coming back." Primo tells her over the roar of the engines. The rest of the human team members are absolutely silent. Its enough that they are used to seeing death, but to watch a 10 year old to have to tell his little sister they were orphans is just too much. Thankfully the roar of the engines are very loud. There is no feeling of wanting to chatter. Rosa's silent sobs came and Primo hugs her tightly. "Don't worry Rosa, I will protect you. I will take care of you."

Soon Rosa gets sleepy and Lennox, holds her in his arms while she cries to sleep. It breaks his heart. Missing his own wife, daughter and son. Primo notices him looking up at the semi several times during the flight. Yes, Primo agrees, what about him? What about his father?

Later on in the flight, after Rosa wakes up, and one of the other team members brings the children water and crackers and slips them a candy bar as well. Cornel Lennox goes to the semi and climbs in. Primo notices there was liquid on the floor near the semi. Had he been injured in the battle?

Soon the flight arrives back at the Ark. Sarah is waiting at the foot of the ramp. Bumblebee, Ratchet, and the rest of the team exit first. Optimus is last, followed by the human team. Lennox is holding each child by a hand. Sarah sees the semi roll into the hangar rather slowly. Will hugs Sarah tightly. He introduces the children, "Sarah, I would like for you to meet Primo and Rosa Garcia. They will be joining our family."

Primo hears Sarah quietly ask Will, "Does _he_ know that?"

Will responds, "I will make it clear he doesn't have a choice."

Sarah raises her eyebrows at Will, "I better have the children off the base before you break that news to him." Will can only smile at her. Anyone tried to tell him they were raising his children just after Sarah died, yeah he might go a little ballistic too.

As they come to the hanger, Sarah quickly covers Rosa's eyes. Will tries to cover Primo's eyes but he wretches his head away. Primo sees Optimus gently unfold and lay his mother's battered body carefully into a wooden casket. Optimus closes his optics and it looks as if he is saying a prayer and then he closes the lid softly. Then Optimus turns his back to the casket, takes a deep sigh, and calls his team to order on the other side of the room. The straight back and confident stride Primo recognizes as a military leader in charge, setting his personal feelings aside to do his duty.

Will looks at the children, "Please stay with Sarah. I will be right back."

Primo touches his arm and shakily asks, "Where… where are you going?"

Will puts a gentle hand on his, "I'm going to make arrangements for you to go home with my family." Primo nods.

Will walks over to Optimus' debriefing. Sarah takes the children to the bathroom and when they come back, Will and Ratchet are talking at his work station. Will turns to Primo, "Where is your mother's laptop?"

Primo takes off the pack, opens it, but is hesitant to hand over the laptop. He looks up into Ratchet's face, "This is my mother's life work. This is everything she tried to protect."

Ratchet smiles, "No, young Pax. You are her life's work. You are everything she lived for. I am very proud to have known her. I am very pleased to met you again." Ratchet lets his words sink in before he touches the lap top with one finger tip, "This was just a project. I was working with her. But I know there is more in there. She couldn't send me everything. May I?"

Primo can't help but smile up at this being. His beloved uncle. Primo gives Ratchet the laptop. Ratchet and Will take it up to Ratchet's table. Optimus is still with the generals going over the notes planning their next surgical strike mission. Ratchet decides that he needs samples of the children's blood in order to complete the medical research. Sarah calms Rosa's fears and helps get samples of her blood. Primo on the other hand, glances across the room to the command meeting. He catches his father's optics and locks right on and with out even a cringe thrusts his arm out. He doesn't even flinch as they take the sample. Optimus smiles at his son, then reluctantly back to the meeting.

As Ratchet and the others turn away from the laptop to begin running the samples and Sarah moves away to get Rosa a popsicle, Primo notices he is alone with his mother's computer. He reaches into his pack and pulls out his flash drives that had photos of his trips. He quickly down loads his mother's research onto the flash drives. He manages to shove them into his pockets before anyone returns. Sarah gives him a popsicle too. He smiles and takes it knowing he did something sneaky. His mother had told him never to touch the computer with out her beside him. He knew where the highly encrypted files were hidden though. Now he had time to figure out exactly what his mother, uncle and father were up to. What got his mother killed.

Sarah tries to take Primo and Rosa to the guest quarters away from the NEST and Autobot command team. But once Primo sees Rosa is sound asleep, he sneaks out and listens in to Sarah, Will, Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide talking softly around Ratchet's work station. They don't want the rest of the Autobots or NEST to hear their conversation. It is decided that they need to do the funeral very quickly before NEST people start asking questions and wanting to use Poco's body as another experiment seeing how it touched the tainted spike that took out four Decepticons so quickly. Optimus will not allow them the mutilate her body, he clenches his fist very tightly nearly crushing the side of the desk. Ratchet and Ironhide each place a warm hand on his wrists. They had seen Elita's desicrated body after Shockwave had gotten done. It was bad enough to watch a Deception break it and take her life. And then Poco's.

"No", he restates, "it wasn't taken. She gave it. That's how she will be remembered."

No one says a word. Optimus notices a small movement near the corner of the work station. Only shifting his eyes, he sees his son. Optimus turns away from his team and kneels before his son holding out his hand. Primo climbs in and Optimus brings him up to eye level. "Never forget how much she loved you."

Primo nods, "I know. I never doubted it." But there was a lingering statement in the young man's tone. Although he was only ten years old, his wisdom was far above that. He was a world traveler and refugee. Optimus should know better, his son was no idiot. Optimus takes him away from the others for a father-son conversation. Optimus waits to see if his son will ask. No he is quiet and sullen like his father. Too much like his father.

Optimus smiles warmly, "Yes, I love you too."

"Why….?" There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he heard the ping from his father's helm and his then his father's answering groan.

"That would be one reason why. But there are many. I promise, we will find time to talk now that you are home."

Primo's eyes nearly brim with tears, "Home? This is home?"

Optimus taps his chest and his spark glows a little brighter, "This is home."

"OPTIMUS!" The general bellows. Optimus rolls his optics like a teenager. Primo giggles through the tears. Optimus turns back to the workstation and Primo leaps to Ratchet's shoulder lightly. Optimus gives him a wink and heads over to the awaiting generals. With a tip to his helm, Ironhide follows Optimus to the meeting with Will on his own shoulder.

The outcome of the meeting is that more NEST officials are coming within the hour wanting a full and details briefing to the spike. Quickly Ironhide drops and asks the casket to be loaded upon himself. He wishes are honored. Sarah loads the children into her personal car. Optimus tells them where to go and leads the way. Sam is called and responds he will be there right away. Sarah grabs the base chaplain on the way out.

So Optimus leads them to a hillside overlooking the ocean. Only he knows what this place is. He looks fondly down at Primo then kneels before Primo, "This is the place where I first transformed into a human. This is the place where I finally told your mother that I loved her. This is a very special place to us. I'm please to share it with you both."

Sarah and Will know immediately what this place is. There is still the dent in the ground where his body had be struck by the meteor 10 years before. That is where Optimus lays the casket. The service begins. When the final prayers are made, Optimus turns to his team (human and Autobot), "Monique, Poco, had been always running to find peace. She was working just as hard for peace as her father. She helped us fight for peace. I was honored that she shared peace with me. I hope that her children will know peace. May she always rest in peace now."

With that he burns the insignia for peace in Prime on her casket. Then he nods to the rest of the team. They all turn the casket to ash. The breeze from the ocean carries the ash away. The only thing left is her ring. Primo bends down and picks it up. The eyes are not blue anymore. Now they are green as his mother's. Primo looks at it and then goes to his sister. He unhooks her chain with her mother's crucifix and adds their mother's ring.

He turns to his father asking to go with him to fight. Optimus looks at Will. Optimus smiles at his son and lets him know, right now he needs to learn peace and a stable home. There will be time for battles later. Then Primo watches the Autobots fold up and leave.

Primo is confused. Did his father just abandon him? Did his father just push him away? What has just happened? His whole world just went completely upside down.

Will can see that Rosa and Primo are thoroughly confused. He kneels in front of them. "Look I know you are very confused right now. It's okay. We will figure this out together. All of us. Optimus, your uncles and the Lennox family. You are not alone. You never will be. We will always be here for you. You can ask us anything. Right now I think you need some clean clothes, a bath and a good meal. Sarah will take care of you. I will be home as soon as I can. I need to meet with the rest of the Autobots. Alright?"

Rosa looks like she is about to cry, "You are coming back, right?"

Will wraps his arms around her, as if she was his own daughter, "Yes, sweetheart."

He reaches for Primo and embraces him too. Then with a kiss to Sarah, he leaves.

Sarah looks to the children, one in each hand. "I know this has been a very emotional day and it isn't over yet. Let's go get some clothes and some food, alright? Grace and Daniel will be very pleased to meet you."

Rosa looks up to her curiously, "Grace? Daniel?"

Sarah smiles, "Yes, you know my own children?" Primo scowls at the thought. He will be second rate now. Sarah knows that face. "That's not what I meant Primo. What I meant was I know your mother told you about them. Daniel will be thrilled to have a big brother. And Grace will be happy to have a little sister. They both have been arguing about how _he _or _she_ doesn't understand _me. _Another son and daughter in the house could ease my life a bit." She sighs showing her relief to have two new children in her home, making it clear, they will be a blessing to her not a burden. Rosa clings to her and Primo gives her hand a squeeze of support. "Alright, lets head out, okay?" Without an argument, the child climb into her van.

Sarah took the children to the local department store and got them some basic clothes. The children didn't really care. They were still in a bit of shock. Now culture shock was starting to set in. Primo was happy with t-shirt and jeans. Rosa was happy with anything rosy-pink.

After wards they went to Will's parents' home to pick up Grace, now 11 and Daniel, 6. Sarah walks into the house and gives Grandma Lennox a hug. The grandmother smiles at the children, "Sarah, who do you have with you?"

Sarah puts an arm around them, "My friend Monique recently passed away. I am their Godmother. This is Rosa and Primo. They are the newest members of our family."

She looks at Primo. Primo sticks out his hand like a young gentleman, "I am please to met you."

Grandma Lennox beams a great big smile and wraps an arm around each one of the children and gives them both a kiss, "Oh darlings, this is how you greet a grandmother is with hugs and kisses." Primo looks at Sarah not sure what to do. Sarah smiles to him and motions to hug her back. So they do and Grandma Lennox just beams. Then she steps back to give then a good look.

Both of the children have on matching glasses. The glasses hide the electric glow and make their eyes look human. Primo's eyes are aqua blue. Rosa's are emerald green.

Primo is a tall 10 year old with a firm rigid frame. A crew cut of light brown hair. Definitely athletic. He holds his head proud and dignified. You can see he is very wise. Very astute. He looks around studying everything. On the look out. Always aware of his surroundings. He reminds Grandma of a little soldier.

Rosa is very much a young girl of 5. She is loves flowers and nature. She sees Grace painting and immediately goes over to see what she is doing. She is respectful to not touch but just amazed to watch the water color Grace is creating. Grace smiles up at her and they hit it off right away. Rosa has her mother's dark thick black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Grace invites Rosa to paint with her.

Daniel is curious of them both and looks up. "Do you want to play with me?" he asks Primo. Primo joins him in making a Lego creation.

Sarah and Grandma Lennox watch the children. Grandma asks Sarah, "Do you want dinner?" Sarah nods. Sarah turns to the Garcia children, "I'm going to help Grandma make dinner, alright?" The children nod.

Soon dinner is ready. They all gather around the small table for spaghetti and green salad. Rosa and Primo look at each other and smile. Their mother's favorite. Then they hold hands and everyone joins in grace, "Thank you Lord for this day. Thank you for adding Monique's children to our family. Use this food to nourish our bodies. Amen."

The dinner is quiet. The ride home is Grace talking about the up coming art event she wants to enter. Daniel is talking space ships and aliens. Sarah is a little nervous how that will effect the Garcia children. But they are staring out the window. They don't even hear the Lennox children.

When they finally arrive home, Will still isn't there. Sarah gets Daniel into bed. Then she turns to Grace, "Could you share your room with Rosa?" Grace is a wonderful child and can see Rosa really needs a friend, "Of course she can. I always wanted a little sister." She takes Rosa's hand and leads her into her room. Grace makes room for Rosa in the closet and pulls out the trundle bed.

Now Sarah turns to Primo, "I can give you the couch in Will's den right now. We can figure out tomorrow about weather to make that your room or if you want to bunk with Daniel. What do you think?"

"I don't mind. Whatever you want, Mrs. Lennox." Primo says quietly.

Sarah smiles, "Okay. Primo, this is your home. I want you to be comfortable. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. Alright? And we've got to find something else to call me besides Mrs. Lennox. I save that for the grown ups." She gives him a weird smirk. He can't help but laugh.

"Mama Lennox?" Rosa calls from the other room. Sarah laughs., and goes to help Rosa and Grace get settled.

Soon Sarah has everyone tucked into bed. It's well after midnight before Will comes home. He finds Sarah asleep on the couch. He checks on Daniel, asleep in his bed and tucks him back in. He checks on Grace, sound asleep. The trundle bed is out but empty. He looks into his den. Primo is asleep on the couch with Rosa in his arms. Their glasses are set on the side table. As Will is about to close the door he hears a voice and a slight blue glow in the room, "Papa Lennox?"

Will comes to Primo's side, "I'm here, son."

There are tears in Primo's eyes, "He really is my father, isn't he?"

Will can't lie to the child. "Yes he is."

Primo says quietly so not to wake up Rosa, "I talked to him via computer a lot. I thought my father was a human and then at Rosa's birth I saw the big robot from today saying he was our father. What happened to him?"

Will shakes his head, "I don't know. Only he and Monique, I mean your mother, know. Even Ratchet doesn't know completely."

Primo sounds scared, "What will happen to Rosa and I? Will we change too?" His voice wavers. "And… and…Are they still searching for us? I have to protect Rosa." He clutches Rosa even tighter trembling.

Will strokes Primo's face, "Shhh, shhh, my boy. Just rest. It's been a very long day. It has been five very long rough years for you. Just try to sleep right now. Just try to think of the peaceful times with your mother. Okay. I'll help you figure this all out."

Primo yawns widely, "My father…."

Will gently puts a hand over his new son's eyes making them close, "Don't think about it right now. Just sleep." And Primo follows Will's orders.

Will lets Sarah sleep while he takes a shower. He lets the hot water pound on him, scorching his own fears and pains. He lets the water run cold before he finally goes back to reality. He changes to his pj's and then goes to Sarah still asleep on the couch. He sits beside her and she leans against him slipping her arms around his waist., "You are finally home." He just nods. "How is Optimus?"

Will sighs, "Proud. In command."

"Grieving?" Sarah sleepily asks.

"Oh yeah."

"Does anyone else know?"

"They all know. But no one talks about it. Too much work to be done right now. Come on, time for us to go to bed."

"Alright" she says. Neither one moves. That's how Daniel finds them in the morning. Sarah gets up from the couch and gets breakfast going while Will relaxes on the couch reading a story to Daniel and Rosa. Sarah gets the Lennox children off to school. Then she sits down with Will and the Garcia children to start filling out adoption papers.

They have to come to an agreement as to what their story is to be. They finally come up with this: Monique Garcia was a linguist working on a new Rosetta type stone. It took her all over the world. Sometimes funding ran out and so she took on odd jobs where ever she was until funding came back. So far so good. She was killed during a freak accident in the Caribbean's. Their father. Special ops US military. Whereabouts: unknown. His name is kept secret for the children's protection.

The Lennox's were the legal and ordained godparents and thus assumed responsibility upon Monique's death. The children understand that they can't not speak of the Ark. The understand they will be going to school with the Lennox children starting in the next couple weeks.

Primo asks for a laptop computer of his own to put together a photo album of the places they had been. Will and Sarah get him the lap top.

But, it's not the photos he uses it for.

Continued in Primo Chapter 3

(To see about Poco & Prime's relationship see link below for Prime Blood: Poco)


	18. eyes of a child?

**Prime Blood: Primo Chapter 2 **_(delves into his parent's personal communiqués and comes up with more questions than answers. Painful questions.)_

It took Primo about six months to figure out the code Poco had used to keep her research a secret. She would send it back and forth to Ratchet. It had Primo confused at first. She would switch between Castillian Spanish, Mexican-Spanish, French, English, Italian, Mayan, German, Gaelic and Latin.

It was incredible. His mom had figured out all this that had been hidden for centuries. Everyone was wrong about who the Mona Lisa was. She was a Decepticon called Demonstra. She was a scout sent to infiltrate the human scientists. She was sent to find a way to come in camouflaged. But she found Leonardo Di Vinci. Coming in under the guise of one of his inventions, she was supposed to turn him. But something happened that she had not been trained for. Human love and the effect it can have on a spark.

Demonstra fell in love with artist and inventor. Leonardo fell in love with the exceptionally talented infiltraitor. He knew she wasn't human but another of God's incredible works of the universe, from the stars! Then he learn exactly who she was. She opened her spark to him and spilled her soul. He was an inventor. He was a scientist. The same things she was interested in but was forced to do for war purposes. Together they tried to find a way to make her human. She didn't want to out live him. He didn't want to live with out her. So together they started look into the commonalities. They found it. Then they took the risk to try it out. The result was the famous painting. He wanted to remember her always. She didn't live much past the transformation. . It had broken his heart to watch his beloved Mona pass away before his eyes. The virus had a horrible side effect: contagious death. So they thought.

Her comrades had found about the virus. Apparently they didn't trust her and sent their own spies to spy on her. Lenonardo found the poisoned needle in the corner of the room and a small creation not his. He may have been a human, but he was in furious pain. The Decepticon assasin didn't have a prayer. Leonardo killed the spy with his own weapon. Because the toxin had slightly diluted, it took the spy far longer to die than his Mona. In that time waiting, he found out they tried several times to steel the virus to use against the Autobots. The inventor send the toxin one direction and sent the serum another. Leonard heard about Cortez's trip being planned. Leonardo also knew, Cortez's ship was not a human, and said a final prayer to God over Mona's casket. The virus leaked through the crate carrying it to the new world and caused the ship to deteriorate and crash. The Indians had seen a ship cry out in pain as it reared up and crash. It made for wild rumors and stories of legends. {Jolt in Time} Thus things were written on the pots. The wild story of Leonard in love with his inventions. The mystery of Mona Lisa. The wild rumors of Cortez.

Primo figured all this out from his mother's notes and sat back gasping for breath at the overwhelming information. Then he figured out his parent's story: His father was not originally a human. His father was an Autobot Prime. Destined to be immortal.

Primo figured out from Ratchet's returned notes. A Prime's Matrix makes them different from a regular Autobot. Nobody is sure what will happen to Optimus exposed to this virus. Poco and Ratchet had kept the fatal information to themselves. Just as Poco and Optimus had tried to keep the children a secret from Ratchet and everyone else. Well that kind of backfired in Quebec. Thus Poco ran harder than ever for their lives, and for the assasin's poison.

In the notes were lots of medical and chemical compound notes. There were notes to how Optimus' true form was still changing due to the effects of the attack. It didn't look like it would be fatal. It looked like the Matrix was overtaking the virus and eliminating it. This began to make sense to Primo as to why he was upset at Rosa's birth.

Primo kept all this confidential. He did not tell anyone that he had stolen a copy of the file or that he had cracked the code. He did not let on that he knew the truth to his parentage. Not even to his beloved Uncle Ratchet who he loved nearly as much as his mother. With his father, he was still trying to untangle his feelings about him.

Often he heard kids talking at school about dead-beat-dads, step parents and "sperm donors." Primo would then come home and see the honest affection between Will and Sarah. Primo wondered about his parents. He had only seen them interact twice. Once very briefly at the age of six years old, and then his parents disappeared into the guest quarters for the rest of the night. The second time was at Rosa's birth. His father looked pained and upset. He knew his parents "talked" quiet often, but no idea what about. His mom had said it was pretty personal and when he was older someday he would understand. But he didn't want to wait, he wanted to understand now. What did his mother and father have in common? Was there love for each other? But how to ask such a personal question when the Autobots didn't really seem to talk about family and personal relationships like the humans in Papa Lennox's team.

During this time, Rosie and Primo would go to the Ark or the warehouse and play basketball or hear stories of Cybertron. They would also sit back and watch the Autobots spar. Optimus made it clear to Primo that he had plans to bring him onboard the Ark team. Primo sounded excited. He enjoyed learning the art of sword fighting. Optimus would show him a move and then Primo would copy it. He was a quick study. He impressed even Ironhide, who wasn't so sure about this child-human-Prime/Pax at first.

Primo was such a quick study that Will invited him to one of their late night training sessions with the real soldiers. The human and Autobot team went to a junk yard. It was humans against Autobots. The humans were armed with paintballs. The Autobots were armed with Laser Tag units. Knowing that any shot from a Decepticons would be fatal, it worked as a good training session. For the humans, it was a matter of a carefully placed shot to take a 'Bot down. So running through the junkyard in the middle of the night hunting each other down was a lot of fun. Primo even managed to get a kill shot off on Ironhide. Primo was careful not to gloat too much. Ironhide tried not to show his pride in the kid. Optimus tried not to comment at all.

Rosie didn't go to those training sessions. She instead would show up on either her skateboard or rollerblades. Skates taught her to maneuver stealthily through the obstacles. She got so good she could snag doughnuts from Anderson and escape before he had a chance to grab his gun.

One day while they were at the warehouse getting ready for a rematch of basketball, the call came in. Primo asked if he could go. Both Will and Optimus told him no. The kids were told to go home.

As the kids packed up their school bags, Primo looked at Watch. "Recon" he told him. Watch shook his head vigorously. Primo tried again, "I want to see what they do. Will you just send me the images back?" Watch shakes his head again. "Fine, I'll hitch a ride," and heads for the Rescue Hummer. Watch blocks his path and concedes he will go. Watch sneaks over and hops onto Ratchet and the team takes off. Back at home, Primo pulls up on his computer the battle scene Watch has sent. He doesn't know if he should be horrified or honored by these people he calls family.

There is smoke, dirt, and fire fight everywhere. Watch is shooting from Ratchet's helmet. Ratchet swings around and ducks as a Decepticons takes a swing at his head. He rolls to the side and fires into the assailant's gut. One down. Ratchet turns to see what is next. That's when Primo sees his father at work.

Optimus ducks as Ironhide throws another Decepticons over his head. Ironhide apologizes for almost hitting his commander. Optimus just shakes his head, and grabs the returning Decepticons by the arm. He twists his arm and fires into his head, and kicks him to the ground. Then he pulls one off of Skates, flips out his sword and jams it straight through the chest while a fourth charges towards him. Optimus fires repeatedly with is left hand cannon until the fourth is aflame. Skates gets up and rolls over to knock a fifth off balance, scoops up an injured human before Starscream can crush him. Optimus jumps up, grabbing a Seeker by the tail and making him crash. With a few choice cuss words (yeah even Primo could translate those words) Optimus rips the wings off with his bare hands, and shoves the barrel into the cockpit bubble, "Frag you, bastard!" And blows the Decepticon to shrapnel. The his it out of sight after the next 'Con.

Ratchet drops to one knee and begins firing in an arc at a massive creature coming his way. Ironhide begins firing from the back. Skates comes from the side to ram it. Will and his team are trying to get under it to fire in the sweet spot. That's when Optimus comes to join his team at a full run.. He is firing at will, but this creature won't fall. He whips out the ax and swings it with the grace of a baton and takes a leg off. Then turning his back to creature to keep the momentum going swings again at the other leg. The creature begins to fall like a Sequoia. Will tries to roll out of the way. Optimus sees him almost too late and lunges himself at the falling creature. He manages to shove Will and Anderson out of the way so that only the creatures appendages fall on them not the full body of the creature. Optimus is now under the creature. He fires again and again. The creature moans and goes limp. Ratchet and Ironhide shove and push the creature aside. Optimus his all smiles as his friends lift him up. Then Ratchet looks down at Will and Anderson. They aren't moving.

Primo gasps as Watch shuts off the feed. Primo closes the lap top and just sits there; stunned. "Dinner!" Grace calls knocking on the bedroom door. Primo turns to the trash can. There went his lunch.

That night, Primo couldn't sleep even though he told Sarah he was sick. He waited up all night. Ironhide didn't bring Will home. He didn't come home the next day either.

Then the phone call came. Sarah was out of the house in a flash. Grace, Daniel, Rosie and Primo all waited on pins and needles waiting for word from Sarah. The hours dragged on. He couldn't tell them he knew what happened and it was killing him. Sarah came home late that night. Everyone was at the table for a prayer vigil when she arrived. She was smiling looking at her family pulling together in their time of need. The word was that Will was alive. He would be in the hospital another week, and off the team for about a month.

When Will did arrive home, Primo hugged him very tightly. Primo and Will began to train together. Primo didn't want to leave Will's side. Will was concerned over the sudden change. Primo finally told him what he had forced Watch to do. Will hugged him tightly. There were no other words that needed to be said. No scolding. Then they just went back to running around the block. Will didn't tell Sarah what Primo did. Primo didn't tell Rosie what their fathers really do when they go away.

~~Primo continued to go through his mother's research documents. In some ways, more determined than ever to find out what happened to his father.

What really had him confused was that sometimes she would refer to another file. He couldn't find it. Then he really started digging. He found a key code. It took him several more months to figure out where the lock box was located. It was in Quebec. He convinced Sarah to take them to Quebec for a summer vacation. He managed to slip away to a private mailbox center. They have push button key codes to the mail box. Inside he found a safe deposit key. Now he had to figure out where that lead. South Dakota. It took him another six months to figure out how to get there. He tricked Ratchet into taking him there. He got into the safe deposit box and found a note. It was an online secured file address with an alias he never would have thought to use.

Now all he had to do was figure out the password. It took him almost a month on that one alone: Poco's Energon was all he had to go on. Finally he was so stumped he knew for sure one person would know. Now, _how_ to get the answer from him. That took him a week alone to make his plan.

It was during a break in the basket ball game that Rosie, Ratchet, Watch and Primo were sitting around with Optimus. Rosie started the conversation, "Tell me what you remember about my mother." Optimus sighed. A contented look came across his face. "Stubborn. Very stubborn. Determined. Verrrrry smart." Rosie looked happy. Primo asked carefully, "Was there anything you did together, just the two of you?" Primo could have sworn he saw Optimus blush.

Optimus clears his emotions from his face quickly, "I'm afraid you will have to be more specific."

Rosie smiles, 'You know, games, stories, places you liked to go, special interests you shared."

Optimus smiles at the innocent question, "Yes there was a lot we shared."

Still he doesn't give them an answer so Primo decides it's now or never. He can see he rest of the group is getting ready for a rematch. "What do you think was Poco's Energon?" Optimus freezes. He remembers the first time he tried her fudge. He hasn't been able to touch it since she left. Quietly he turns to Rosie, "Fudge. She loved fudge. She made the best fudge." With that, he gets up and lines up with the rest of them for the game. Primo beams, now he has the password. **FUDGE**

Then when he got back home he spent his nights going through this encoded file. That took him another six months to get a decoding program written. When he got it opened he was taken back. His mother's diary.

Bu then his mother's warning came back to him: _Be careful what you prya for, you may just get it. _He wanted to know what his parent talked about, well now he got it and began reading it carefully. Optimus was right, he didn't get his smarts just from his father. He mother was a genius in her own right. When she said he came from a family of heroes she wasn't just talking about Optimus. She was running for her life when she was 15. Her father had been fighting for his village's peaceful way of life. Primo's father was fighting for his people's peaceful way of life. Poco was proud of both of them. Poco felt she carried their fight with her. She fought in her own quiet way. Also trying for a peaceful way of life for her children so they won't know a world of war.

Primo began reading about how she had left the Ark. She didn't want to be a distraction to Optimus. She promised to keep his children safe. He begged her to come home. He begged her to come back to him so he could protect her and the children.

She told him no. He tried to order her. She told him no. He tried to plead with her. She told him no. He tried to tell her how they all needed her back at the Ark. She told him no. He tried to find her. She would run again. He told her he loved her. She said she knew. She missed him too.

Then Primo read this entry in the diary:

If you order me again I may just have to meet with you and give you another dose of that virus, making you permanently human. Remember that life?

Unfortunate for his young age and lack of adult personal relationships, he did not understand the innuendo in her lover's response:

Is that a threat, or a promise? I will enjoy making you pay for it. Just like last time.

If Primo had understood, it could have saved himself a lot of pain and regrets. And time.

Armed (or should we say wounded) with this latest entry from Poco's diary, Primo began to analyze his life. He withdrew from a lot of the Ark activities. He tried to say he had too much school work. But Will and Sarah knew too well. The kid was too smart to be struggling. Something else was wrong, what suddenly changed.

So finally Sarah and Will sat down with him. Intervention time. They could see his heart was breaking. Primo had his glasses laying on the table, toying with them.

"Primo, we know you are going through something. Is this a boy/man thing that you want me to leave? Is it about a girl?" Sarah starts quietly.

Primo looks up at him and smirks a laugh, "No. Nothing like that." But he doesn't give any other information. _Yeah a boy/girl, my parents twisted relationship!_

Will tries again, "Are you doing drugs?"

Primo laughs and sits back, "Oh that's rich. I wish I was. It might make more sense." He laughs harder and then the tears start and he covers his face and the laughing subsides. "Oh God, help me," he prays quietly. Sarah pulls him into her arms. He lets her hold him. Then he finally quietly says, "I cracked the code on my mother's diary three months ago." Sarah rubs his back and he sighs again, "I cracked the code on her research about a year ago." He lifts his head and looks a both of them, "I'm a freak."

Will and Sarah are stunned. What could they say? They just watched their godchild's world change. Primo stands up, "I took the SAT two months ago. I got a perfect score. I have started applying at universities. Sam has helped me. I want to go to Princeton. They said if I can come up with the tuition by June I can start for summer school. I have been selling the photos we took to calendar and encouragement poster companies. I have the money. There's just one last thing I need from you." He goes to his room and comes back with a paper, "I need you to sign this. I have to have a legal guardian approved it."

He hands them the paper. Legal Name Change:

From Primo Maximus Garcia To Mac Lennox

Sarah and Will feel like a ton of bricks has just landed on their heads. Will smiles and looks up at Primo, "Are you sure you don't want to just talk about the birds and the bees or drugs instead?"

Primo grips the back of the kitchen chair and joins the laughter. Sarah is the one who finally voices the question that has been lingering in the room heavily, "You really need to talk to your father about this."

Primo drops his head and quietly responds, "I don't want to."

Sarah flips the paper over, "I won't sign it until you talk to him." Primo turns to Will. Will nods his head in agreement with Sarah.

"I don't want to continue to run from him like my mother did. I want one last move. I want my own life." Primo tries to keep his voice in check.

Sarah carefully asks, "Have you read all of her diary?"

Primo shakes his head, "Enough to get the picture."

Sarah tries again, "Primo, you are barely 13. You don't understand everything. You haven't talked to him yet. You need to get his side of the story."

Primo leans in angrily, looking very much like his father, "I spent the first 10 years of my life running to stay one step of human and Cybertron enemies. Who's fault is that? Not mine! I'm done running! If I could I would remove my father's eyes and live blind and carve this hideous birthmark off my chest I would!" He raises his shirt showing the Autobot insignia centered on his chest.

Rosie comes out of her room and sees them at the table, "What's all the yelling about?" Primo drops the shirt and his head in shame.

Sarah lifts his head and looks in to his eyes, "Fine, then you need to talk to some one else." She indicates to Rosie.

He slams his hand on the chair back, "Let her worship him like all the rest do. I won't do it!" And with that he retreats to his room.

The lights are seen in the driveway. Will knows what that means. He grabs his pack from behind the couch. He kisses Rosie on the top of the head. He hugs Sarah tightly. He hesitates at the front door. Then he turns back to Primo's room and knocks on the door, "Primo, I'll tell him you need to talk to him when we get back."

"Shoot him in the butt for me." Primo retorts.

"Primo…" Will tries. But Primo just turns up the music on his radio. Will has no choice but to answer Ironhide's honk.


	19. say goodbye

**Prime Blood: Primo Chapter 3 **_(Primo tries to drop his father's name. How will Optimus take it?)_

Primo arrives at the Ark upon notice of their return from the latest battle. Primo has his pack and sets it down inside the hanger door. Will was escorting 4 coffins off the plane. Ratchet and Optimus were removing two more of their own severally wounded. Primo steps back to watch Ratchet and Wheeljack repair their teammates. Primo turns to look at Will on the phone with his head down, leaning against the wall telling the chaplain they have 4 more dead. Primo has decided he can't handle this any more.

He storms right up to Optimus, "Who do you think you are?"

Optimus whirls around at the sound of an accusing voice to him. He is very surprised to see it's Primo's. He domineer changes drastically when he sees it is his own son. "What did you say?" Optimus is very confused.

"Who do you think you are ordering my mother around?" Primo tries again.

Optimus picks up Primo and takes him into the corner of the hanger, "What are you talking about?"

Primo is staring eye to eye with his father. The being his mother loved. Her best friend. The leader of a combined army. The leader who gathered his people to refuge. A leader far wiser than many on this planet. He looks deep into the eyes of a soul who has seen a lot of death. He looks down at the hands who have cause the death of a lot of enemies. He sees the hands that cared for his mother. He looks back at the eyes who cared for his mother.

"I'm leaving." Primo finally says quietly.

Optimus softens, "Why?"

Primo looks around the room. People are watching. "I can't do this," spreading his arms out. He lets his hands end on the caskets. Optimus lowers his head.

Ironhide comes over to them, "Prime, you are needed." Optimus nods. Ironhide doesn't step aside. He waits.

"When do you leave?" Optimus asks.

"My flight leaves within the hour." Primo responds.

"Where are you going?"

"University."

Optimus looks proud that his young son is so smart in leaving early. Optimus looks into the eyes of his son, "Please wait. I want to talk to you before you leave." Primo shakes his head. Optimus raises his head firmly, "You will stay."

Primo backs up and unknowingly mimics his fathers stance, "No. I won't." He takes a deep sigh and then shakes a fist at him, "I won't live my life like my mother did. You can't order me around. I'm not one of your soldiers. And how dare you threaten her!"

"Why you arrogant little-!" Ironhide growls with a lit cannon. Optimus puts a hand out to Ironhide's chest to stop him.

Optimus leans in towards Primo, "What do you mean by that?"

Primo takes a deep breath. He sees Will coming towards them. Will knows this is the moment. It's not going to be good. Optimus can see Primo is gathering up the courage to confront him. Optimus crosses his arms over his chest. He almost smiles at Primo. He can't wait to hear what this young boy has to say.

Primo turns from Will to Optimus, "I found her diary. I don't want to carry your name any longer. And I won't. Good bye." And he turns on his heals, grabs his pack. He looks down at the pack for a moment. He pulls out the sword he used when training beside his proud father. With a curl to his wrist he flings it towards his father's feet, "I won't be needing that either." Optimus grabs the sword in flight and then sheaths it into the cuff of his boot. Primo turns to continue walking way.

Optimus fires at his back, "Maybe while you are at the university your maturity will catch up with your knowledge. Then your wisdom will be ready to rejoin us. We will wait for your return." Primo doesn't even stop. He doesn't even acknowledge he hear the invitation.

Optimus then turns to Will when Primo is out of sight, "What was that all about?"

Will shrugs, "I can't honestly say. I've never had these problems with my own children." Optimus just nods. "Is there anything in your communications with Poco that he could interpret as a threat to his mother?"

Optimus closes his eyes and covers his face, "I'm not sure. So much was said over ten years. I'd have to go back and see."

Ironhide growls, "Well right now, the general wants to know what you are going to do about the invasion of the South Pole."

Optimus groans, "I really hate that place."

Will smiles pointing to where Primo exited off to, "Would you rather be dealing with that?"

Optimus lifts his head a little and apologetically smirks, "Sorry for leaving you with my mess to clean up."

Will smiles, "Good! Then you can handle Antarctica yourself."

Optimus shakes his head, "Touché." Ironhide grumbles to both of them. Optimus gives him a snide remark, "You'll get yours eventually."

Ironhide's face turns painful, "I wish I was so lucky!" and slams his foot down. Optimus flinches at the personal pain and watches Ironhide leave the hangar. He was supposed to go to the planning meeting as well, but clearly he was going to let Optimus handle this next battle without him as well.

Optimus buries his face back in his hands, "Frag!"

Will knows what Ironhide's pain was about: his own MIA mate and the fact that none of the transformers could reproduce without the All Spark and here Optimus had screwed up with an actual offspring. "I'll go to Antarctica with you."

Optimus looks down at him, "Sarah is going to hurt you."

"Yeah, well…. I'm used to dealing with the wrath of an angry wife."

"I'm getting used to a spark-wounded SIC. But hopefully not for much longer."

Will shoots his head up, "Really?"

Optimus smiles, "There's hope for Chromia's recovery, but she needs more time." Junk yard cars are blowing up right and left in the firing range. "When do we get the next shipment of junk?"

Will looks worried as a whole wall of cars disintegrate. "How long does Chromia need?"

Another wall goes up. "Not soon enough."


	20. college life

**Prime Blood: Primo Chapter 4 **_(Mature Primo's life.. Rosie's transformation)_

Mac stumbles into his apartment with the auburn / brunet in his arms. Their kisses are fast, furious, and hungry as he slams the door with his foot clutching her waist tightly to his. They both laugh trying to pull their shoes off. He scoops her up and lays her on his bed. She pulls up his shirt. He cringes as her hand lay on his birth mark. He looks down at her hand and is grateful that the dark hairs have come in and obscured it. He leans in for another kiss and Watch leaps off his wrist to the night stand.

"Mac," she croons He sighs and goes for a more sensuous kiss along her neck reaching to release the buttons on her soft warm sweater. In response, she tugs at his belt. Just as the love making is about to go the next step, Watch transforms into a Blackberry and rings.

"Not now," he growls sounding very much like his father. He grabs the phone to glare at Watch and then freezes.

"Oh, God no!" He quickly grabs his shirt and searches for his jacket.

"Mac?" she asks genuinely concerned. He stops and comes back.

"I'm so sorry, Camille."

She smiles and reaches for his face, "What is it?" He swallows hard.

"Mama Lennox has my sister at the hospital. She's dieing. Ah, something genetic, I think. I have to go."

Camille grabs his hand, "Wait a second." She quickly gets dressed and finds her phone in her purse, "Dad, Mac needs to get home right away. There's been a accident. Can we use the jet? Thanks, Dad." Mac strokes her face and holds her close for a moment.

~~~~Mac/Primo lays his head back on in the jet. He just goes over the last few years.

He enrolled at Princeton as he wanted, Mac Lennox. Very little ribbing and teasing was given to a 13 year old kid who could ace a math class and swing a broomstick like a master swordsman. He even found a job at the local bookstore. He loved being surrounded by history, art, science for his own exploration. He enjoyed helping other people find what they were interested in. He found the next door the music shop a great place to spend free time. So he took on the violin. Why not?

The first time his roommate came in and heard him practicing, he waved his arms, "Please for the love of the SPCA, stop killing that poor cat!" Mac couldn't help but laugh at his roommate's plight. So, he went outside to practice. A few days later his roommate found him again practicing. But this time not a note was missed. His roommate had great respect for him. Tim even helped him stay away from the trouble makers and they got through classes together.

One day on Mac's break from the bookstore, he was back at the music store. He couldn't keep his eyes off the striking auburn teen. She smiled back at him. She peeked at what his was browsing. In turn he looked at hers. Violin and viola. They smiled.

A few days later he saw her again. She gave him the V sign as he left. And so it went. Sometimes he caught her in the book store and other times at the music store.

It took over a month before he could actually speak to her.

"Hi." he smiled.

"Hi" she smiled back.

"What are you looking for today?" he asks.

"Something modern." she ponders.

"Any particular subject?" he tries again.

"I don't know. What are you reading?" she asks.

He bows his head and scratches behind the ear. They call him over to help someone else. He smiles and says, "Excuse me. I'll be right back." He was able to quickly help the other person and comes back to her.

She is surprised, "You work here?" He just nods. "Family of the owners?" He shakes his head sheepishly. "I bookworm needing an income?" He nods. "What for?" She is honestly curious. He has to think hard for a great answer.

"To buy you lunch?" he tries with a sideways smile. She stares at him for a moment and then laughs with him.

"Alright. When do you get a break?" she smiles. He signals to the shop owner that he is going to take a break. The owner smiles encouragingly. Mac grabs his jacket and holds the door for her. They go to the café on the corner sitting outside and finally got to talk. She comes over here every Friday because her mom has a committee meeting and it's a chance for her to get a new book or music. She learns that he is a wiz kid at the university working here in addition to his classes.

So they start meeting every Friday for either music, books or café. It was just what he needed, a friend. Somebody his age who knows nothing of his heritage. But it did terrify him as to how much to tell her. She knows he has a secret, but she is sure it isn't dangerous. She hopes.

One wet afternoon he and Camille are crossing the street back to the book store. He hears the honk behind him. He takes a quick look and cringes.

"Someone you know?" she asks. He doesn't answer and just keeps going. The horn honks again. He doesn't look back. Then his phone rings. He reads the text. **We need to talk.**

He shakes his head and goes inside the store. The horn honks again. Camille touches his arm concerned, "Should we call the police?"

Mac sighs and shakes his head, "I'll be back."

He walks out to the semi, "What?" he growls.

"We need you back at the Ark." Optimus tries again.

A small boom box car pulls up across the street. But the radio is blaring.

_Hey slow it down, what do you want from me?_

_Yeah, I'm afraid Need a moment to breathe_

_Yeah there was a time I would give my self away, didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are._

_What do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

Mac just crosses his arms over his chest and stares at him. Neither one budges. The rain begins to come down harder. The words are pretty potent at this moment. It hits them both hard. So Mac finishes, "I'm not the hero worshiping 10 year old who came back orphaned anymore. I'm nearly 16, emancipated. I'm done with Primo's child life. I don't want to see you. If you are so big on freedom of choice, then let me go." Still neither one budges. "Do they know I'm here?"

_Just don't give up on me I'm working it out, Please don't give up on me_

_It messed me up. I'm working it out, Just don't give up on me, Please keep coming around _

_What do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

"I don't think so." Prime states plainly.

"Then I am staying low key. Leave me alone."

Mac starts to walk away, "Primo!" his father calls out Mac whips around and he tries again, "We need a new leader. I'll be setting up a new base." Mac thinks about it for a minute and then kicks the truck with all his might.

_It's plain to see you are beautiful nothing wrong with you, It's me, I'm a freak_

_Thanks for loving me, you're doing it perfectly_

_There was a time I would let you slip away. I wouldn't even try _

_But I think you could save my life _

"You knew that conception would happen. That's what you wanted all along. You seduced her so you could have your lineage. I won't be your legacy, Prime!" he huffs. "And don't worry, I won't turn to the other side. I want to be left alone. I want to be a normal person. Ha! Like that will ever happen!" and he touches his glasses.

_I let you down. I won't let you down now. Just need a moment to breathe_

_Just don't give up on me I'm working it out, Please don't give in_

_I'm messed up. I'm working it out, Please keep coming around Don't give up on me._

_What do you want from me?_

Optimus tries again backing away, "I will always keep a place for you at the Ark. If you want." Mac understands what he is saying. "You will always be my son, even if you won't accept me." Mac is pushing away, not Optimus.

Mac walks back into the store. Camille is silent. She respects his privacy. But she is also very curious what that was all about. Mac's hand can't stop trembling.

~~Mac pushes on through the summer and doubles up on his classes. Rosie had always kept Mac informed of what was going on at the Lennox home and the Ark. Rosie told Mac that Optimus had been very silent when he returned from seeing him. Mac just told Rosie that they had a final falling out. Rosie retorted, "What else is new? What is this all about anyways?"

Mac chose not to respond to any information about the Ark. When Rosie turned 10 she began going on their junk yard escapades. She even tried to entice him with the information that Ironhide was pleased at young Primo's shots. They were pleased to see her taking up her brother's sword. He tried to not let it effect him. But it did.

Along with his studies and becoming manager of the bookstore, taking on an apartment and joining the city orchestra he finally finished reading his mother's diary. Optimus had been right. He was too young to understand everything that had been written. He did not know his mother as well as he thought. As a child, he saw a hard working woman who loved her children. He remembers waking up in the middle of the night an seeing her typing away on that laptop. But what he did not know was what she was typing. She had been doing her own research on the side. She had been in frequent contact with Optimus. It had to be encoded because they new Soundwave had taken over several satellites. Poco couldn't decide if she wanted her mate to be human and at her side or who he was meant to be. What Mac found out was, neither did his father. They left it up to her God and his Primus. Optimus was hiding his problem from his team mates. He couldn't show them weakness or it could cause another split in the Autobots. He didn't want to be responsible for that.

Primo-Mac found out that he had been a fool. But how could he go back? How could he apologize and yet still keep his life the way it was? It was going great right now. His mother would be proud at his accomplishments but sad at the split with his father.

In God's great sense of humor, Mac had gotten his Bachelors and Masters in mechanical engineering. He had started working for Camille's father. A robotics engineering firm. He had just turned in his doctoral thesis. He was now 24. He and Camille were celebrating when the notice came about Rosie's health.

He hadn't been to the Ark in nine years. He hadn't spoken to Optimus in at least seven. Oh his head hurt in thinking about all this. Most of all, what would he do without his sister. She was the only one who knew his secret. The tears began to fall.

Through the years he had managed to make some contact lenses to cover the electric glow. But he still hid his eyes from Camille.

Now here on the plane his eyes were starting to itch. It had been too many hours with them in and plus the emotion mess he was feeling. He awoke to the touch of her hand on his, "Only about 30 minutes left." He held her hand tight. He reaches into his pocket and gives her a ring box. She sees the box, but doesn't open it. She smiles at him and folds his hand back over it.

"Later. You have secrets to tell me before I accept this." He looks at her curiously. "Your true eyes, to start with." He stares at her and then drops his gaze to his folded hand around a promise of a real life. But her hand of truth lays on top.

They begin the final decent. He puts the box away. Closing his eyes again, he tells her quietly, "The semi I had a fight with years ago." She nods. " I have to face him."

She asks him carefully, "Are you more afraid of him or Rosie's death?"

He shakes his head, "I don't honestly know."

"Who is he?" she knew the answer, but she didn't expect the way he answered it.

"My lineage. My beginning." He looks into her face for her reaction. She is know he has demons to face that he made.

The plane lands and taxis to a private area. There is Bumblebee and Carley waiting for him. He steps off the plane with Camille following. Carley embraces him, "We must hurry." He holds a hand out to Camille in and asking gesture. Carley shakes her head, "She's under quarantine at the Ark."

Mac turns to Camille, "I'm sorry. They aren't going to let anyone in but family. I don't know how long I will be." Camille just smiles hand kisses him sweetly.

"You better call me. Don't push me away too." He can't help but smile and nod. "Go, I'll be waiting for you." Bumblebee opens the doors and honks. They quickly hop in and tear out of the parking lot. Camille can only send her prayers.

Bee doesn't get very far down the road and Mac pulls out his contact lenses case. He takes out the contacts and sighs heavily, "Oh that's better." Bumblebee puts on _"Bright Eyes". _Mac and Carley laugh for a brief moment.

Then Mac has to ask, "How bad is it?"

Carley was never one for lies, "It's bad. Ratchet, Wheeljack and Sam have been working all day and night trying to save her. Optimus and the team got back a few hours ago. Right about when they called you. But it doesn't look good. The Lennox's have been holding prayer vigil with her. She's been begging for your father. She didn't want to worry you. She didn't want to mess up your thesis."

He sighs, " I turned it in already. I should have told her." He leans his elbow on the window sill to prop his head up on his fist, "Bee, how is _he_ taking it?"

Bee tells him straight up, "You already know."

"Hasn't left her side." he breathes.

The road gets silent. Then Bee asks him, "What are you afraid of? Her death? Your fate? Or facing him?"

"How can you ask me that Bee? He's your leader! He's your hope. He's your past and future. He's your God. He's only my father."

Bee slams on the breaks and flips them both out. Then he lowers his face to Mac and with fire in his blue eyes he punctuates with a pointed finger, "He _is_ a great leader. He is not a God- and knows it. _You_ know he knows it. He has done great things for both of your people. You need to grow up."

Mac tries to stay focused on he reason for being here, "I want to see my sister."

"The child deserves her father who loves her at her end. Not a fight from you two." He sighs and pulls back a bit, "The fight between you two has been hurting her for quiet a while No, I won't let you see her this way."

Mac drops his head and shoves his hands in his pockets, "You and Ironhide are right. I did come home to apologize to him, too. But I'm not here to carry on the Prime responsibilities. I can't. I can't live up to him, Bee."

Bee's eyes soften and his voice does too, "He never asked you to. He never intended you to. He only asked that you carry on your mother's love. Whenever he thinks of you and Rosie, it is always in love. Not duty."

With that Bee folds up. Mac and Carley get in. Bee pours on the speed and the rest of the trip is silent. Will meets them at the base gate. By the time they make it to the hangar the sun is rising. Ironhide is guarding the hanger door. They leap out of Bee. Everyone is outside the hangar, not a good sign. Everyone is very solemn. Sarah reaches for Will and Mac. Mac clasps her tightly. No words have to be said. It is quite clear Rosie is gone. He arrived too late.

And then it hits him. At least he had said goodbye to his mother. He stumbles to the hanger, "I …I…I have to see her…"

Sarah grips his hand tightly, "He's taking this very hard. Be kind." Mac nods compassionately.

Just as he is about to reach the hangar, Optimus comes walking out slowly. Mac takes three steps towards him. Optimus sees him and takes his own step closer. Then there's an explosion. Optimus covers Primo with one palm while whirling around with a lit cannon to the source of the explosion. Inside the hangar. Everyone turns armed. What just happened?

Then the smoke parts. There she is. Optimus slowly stands up. Uncovered, Primo could only stand back and stare at what has just transpired. He could just take in all that is being said. His little 13 year old sister has just transformed into the newest Autobot.


	21. let me see your optics

**Prime Blood Primo: Chapter 5 **(Rosie's transformation and the implications it leaves for Primo/Mac. Is father's life still finds him, hunts him.)

Mac can only watch as Optimus nods to him and quickly leads Rosie off the base.

Sam, and the others lead Primo into the hangar and to Ratchet' station. Watch is happy to see Ratchet again. Mac is pleased to see them reunited. They start pouring over the notes they have. Mac is finally able to revile some of the information he has gleaned from his mother's diary. He also gives over some of his blood to continue the research. It's a good time of scientific work and reunion. Finally Ratchet says it, "Primo, we could really use you here." Mac smiles, not sure what to say. But he doesn't have to.

"My son can choose his own destiny." Optimus says with a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

Mac looks up to him, "Thank you." and then he adds quietly, "I'm sorry for everything."

Optimus leans over with a quiet smile, "We need to talk." Mac can only smile and nods back.

Just then Rosie picks up her "little brother", "Primo!" She looks around at everyone, "Okay, who is up for basket ball?"

Optimus clasps his hands together. Father and son agree, serious talk can wait until later. Sam and Mac yank off their jackets and join the game. Yeah, Mac has missed this part of his life.

Finally Mac and Optimus find some time alone. Mac starts, "I'm really sorry. I should have asked instead of assuming. You were right, I needed to grow up." He looks down at his shoes, "Bee kind of filled me in and let me have it." Optimus looks like he's going to pounce Bee but Mac replies, "And he was right to do so."

Optimus looks over at Will, "I'm not a very good human father."

Mac laughs back, "I was a horrible Autobot child." They both have a good laugh.

Then they get a chance to catch up. Mac tells him about Camille and the work at the lab and the bookstore. In return, Optimus tells him about the struggles to keep secrets from the Decepticons and the plight of Energon resources.

Ratchet comes back with Rosie. Ratchet is all business, "Primo, I've' been going over these notes and I couldn't help but hear about Camille. What are your intentions?"

"I hope to marry her. I want the American life. Maybe even a dog and a real house.. Why?"

"Offspring….I mean children?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, some day." Mac replies.

Optimus lowers his head. He knows that with giving his children life, he has also given them a curse. Ratchet raises a hand towards Rosie., "I can't predict what will happen." Rosie looks sad. She has just figured it out too.

"Autobots don't have children, do they?" she looks horrified.

Optimus has to turn aside. He can't bare to look at them as the truth comes crashing down around them. They were raised as humans. Their humans dreams just evaporated.

"No, Rosie. Not like you are thinking." Ratchet answers the question.

Optimus looks back. He is waiting for the anger to come from Primo. But instead he finds compassion. At the moment the meteor hit him, he was not longer an Autobot in human form, he was a human pretending to be an Autobot. Probably the only true hybrid. Not even Rosie and Primo can comprehend what he knows and feels.

Rosie is about to fire off at Optimus. Ratchet puts a hand to her shoulder, "Rosie, we don't know what is going to happen. There has never been a successful human-Autobot."

Sam gaffs, "Oh, I saw a pretty good one!"

Ratchet growls, "Sam Please!"

Ratchet turns back to Rosie and Primo, "It's a miracle that a successful conception happened once. Let alone viable. And then twice? Truly amazing!" Ratchet looks to Optimus still in grief-shock. Ratchet was respectful enough to not even mention Optimus' first family. Let alone the reality that the Autobots will all out live these precious human children. Optimus pinches his bridge.

Mac says quietly remembering his mother's diary, "A miracle. God must have a plan." Optimus carefully looks at his son, "Indeed."

"Rosie, who knows what could happen." Mac tries to comfort her.

Ratchet turns back to the original conversation as Will and Sarah approach. "Optimus and I were talking earlier about your conception. Because I don't have certain lab samples," Ratchet glares at Optimus for not being forth coming in the beginning, "I can only theorize. Our theory is that he was more human during Primo's conception and his last transformation was at Rosie's conception. Primo, my guess is that you have less of the Optimus', for lack of a better word, 'Bot DNA and more of his human DNA and that Rosie has the reverse. Because I don't know for sure how much you have, I can't guarantee that your mating will be successful. I know these unviable offspring can be devastating to a human couple. I don't know what you want to tell Camille."

Mac turns to Will and Sarah, "This was certainly not the birds and bees talk we had when I was 13." Rosie doesn't see the humor but Sarah and Will laugh heartily with Mac. But the laughing subsides when they see the look on Rosie's face. She just realized her teenage years are gone. She will never know the romance that her father had with her mother. It looks as if Rosie and Optimus have their own issue to deal with now.

Mac and Optimus decide their issues are settled. Mac wishes him the best of luck with Rosie. Encouraging Rosie to remember she has a much larger roll she can play on this Earth. She can now go and beat the snot out of those bastards that killed their mother. Rosie does like that idea.

Mac calls Camille and tells her that Rosie died. He would stay for a few days with family. He wasn't sure when he would return. But yes, he has resolved his issue with his father.

Mac has to decide now. Does he return to Camille and a chance at a human life? Or does he stay in the secret unpredictable world of the Ark?

He finally decides to return to Camille. Rosie drives him to the airport. Just before he gets out, he places a small chip under her Autobot shield centered to her cowl. "Rosie, I know this might not make any sense, but it didn't to me for a very long time. But in Quebec, the day before Starscream tried to kidnap me, two people came to our apartment. The man pinned this chip to my glasses and told me to give it to my sister when the time was right. You were born later that year. I always kept it with me, never knowing when."

"What's on it?"

"I have no idea. But the weirdest part, he had Autobot eyes but was a human. Just like me. He told me not to tell Papa. It was like he knew about my future. Weird." {Jolt in Time}

"Ah, okay. I'll take a look at it."

"He said you would know when the time was right too."

"Primo, are you going to be okay?"

He smiles, "Rosie, I'm going to be a lot better knowing Papa has accepted my decision. But I want you to watch your back. Remember, these guys have been fighting for a very long time and know their opponents very well. This isn't paintball any more."

Rosie's voice waivers, "Yeah, I know. But on the other hand, I can be here for Papa more."

Primo rubs her cab nose, "Yeah, you just try keeping him in line. I dare you."

She laughs, "Maybe I can help by keeping the wild ones like Skates and that new guy Hot Rod closer to me so they don't end up as Ironhide's new targets."

Primo laughs, "Yeah well, good luck with that!" With a kiss to her nose he heads away, "Love ya Rosie." She toots her horn in response. He shakes his head.

~~ It's a cold snowy night by the time he gets back. He drives by Camille's house and sees her at the front window with her niece taping paper cut out snowflakes up. Then he returns to his very cold apartment. He is too tired to fight with the furnace. So he just crawls under the pile of blankets and turns off the light. But as he closes his eyes he can see Rosie and his mother. Family. His chest burns where his birthmark is. What will he tell Camille? Will he make that leap? Were is he going?

As the blankets become a cocoon, he begins to drift to a vague memory. He was cold, so very cold. There had been snow everywhere. His mother and he were leaving Nebraska. He was three. It doesn't matter where they were going because the blizzard stranded them now. They were trapped on the highway, Abandoning the car, they trudged through the snow to find safety. She thought she saw lights up ahead. When they finally reached the lights, it was another abandoned car. Primo started to go lethargic. She clutched him tightly to her chest and began to pray for the safety of her son. Then he thought he saw some blue lights cutting through the swirling snow and a comforting voice, "Poco?" The rest really didn't seem real to a three year old. A 50 foot robot that becomes a truck? The sleeping cab door opens and she shoves Primo inside. She climbs in herself ands closes the door. She takes off his wet clothes and hers. Then she wraps the blanket around them both tucking him close under her chin. She says a prayer of thanksgiving to Jesus.

And that same soft voice said, "Indeed."

Then as Primo drifted off to sleep he thought he hear his mother say, "I love you Optimus." and the comforting voice return, "Rest Poco. Sleep my son. I'm here to protect you now."

As an adult, he tries to remember when did he know Optimus was his father. His mother never specifically said. He just knew. He was the one who told Rosie.

Rosie…Rosie…Rosie…. Mac drifts off to sleep.

~~It's very late the next morning before he gets moving. Over several cups of coffee with coco -his mother's favorite- he reviews his life. He feels so worn out from doing that so much these past few months. He spent his childhood racing all over North America with his mother. His life with the Lennox's was a bit more peaceful with only worries if Will would come home. And then there was his life here at college. Making his own way. But where was he going now? Would Camille accept him if he told her the truth? Should he tell her the truth?

He goes through Rosie's photo album. But he keeps turning to the one of himself and Camille on his desk. Finally he picks up Watch. "You have been very quiet these past few weeks. What do you think?"

Watch politely responds, "It wasn't my place to respond."

"Watch, come on. You have been in my life longer than anyone else. You have been my friend and companion for more than 15 years. Why didn't you put me in line? Why did you let Bee do it?" He asks this with compassion.

Watch flips himself to a photo album. These were images he caught. He shows one of a young Primo climbing on Optimus. "I have watched you go from proud child, to grieving adolescent, to a challenging young man. Now… I don't know. I am still learning about human nature myself. Optimus was the one who understood human nature the best. Even before the virus. Even before Poco. But to see Optimus' son grow into a man…" he ponders his words carefully, "… It crushed me the day you pushed him away. I wanted to go with him but I knew you needed me. I was even afraid you would push me away too if I said something. Why did you let me stay?"

Mac tenderly lifts Watch to his hand, "You were my only friend. I couldn't loose everything. I knew I wanted to start over, but I guess I always knew I would never be able to escape who I am. I knew you wouldn't let me down through this journey of life. Thank you."

Watch only bows his head in respect. Together they go through the photos. Watch even shows him some he had secretly took for himself, that Mac could never show Camille. Autobots playing paintball and basketball. Even a few of disaster relief. The two friends have a good time reminiscing.

Then Watch picks up Camille's picture, "It's time you add her to your family. I have watched her. You can trust your heart to her." Mac nods. He looks down at the ring on his little finger. It was his mothers band. The band of love his father had given her. A piece of his father's spark housing. It was carried by Rosie next to her crucifix. Now it was his.

Watch touches his hand, "You will know what to tell Camille when the time comes. Listen to her. But it's time to call her." With that he drops down as a phone ready to call Camille.

Mac smiles at his friend and touches the screen. Camille answers, "Mac? Are you back?"

Mac is silent for a moment, "Yeah I'm back.

Camille can feel the hesitation in his voice, "What is it, Mac? I'm listening."

Mac ponders his words carefully, "Do you remember our conversation on the plane?"

She is soft toned herself, "I remember."

"I'm ready to take the blinders off," he says timidly. She sighs heavily. He smiles. "Can you come over today?"

"I'm going to my niece's ballet recital at three. How about six?

He laughs, "Good. It will give me a chance to clean this place up. I'm afraid to open the frig. I know it need to be restocked too.

She smiles, "Okay. I'll meet you for dinner then." Neither one wants to hang up.

"Mac, I love you." she smiles.

"Mi amore'" he returns.

"Bye" she whispers.

"Cio" he returns. Then he set the phone down. "Okay, lets get this dump cleaned up."

At about 6 PM there is a knock on the door. Mac has his glasses on this time as he answers. He smiles at Camille and with a welcoming arm he lets her in. As he shuts the door, she lays her coat and purse onto a nearby chair. Then taking her hand, he leads her to the couch. They turn to face each other.

"Are you alright? Rosa?" she asks. He pats her hand thankful for her tenderness.

"She's in a better place. She is with family. I know she will be alright now." Camille nods. He tries to figure out where to start. "I learned a lot when I was out there. Some good and some not so good." Camille nods again. "But what I really learned was that I want a future with you. But like you said, I have to be honest with you or there is no future." She nods again. "So lets start. You asked to see my true eyes Let's start with that and see where it leads."

He lowers his head and closes his eyes. Then he takes the glasses off and lays them in his lap. He lifts his head but can't open them. He says a silent prayer.

"Mac?" Camille is tenderly stroking his brow and his temples. The tears come to him. He knows this will be the moment where he will either win her or loose her forever. He feels Watch tap his wrist. Slowly he opens his eyes and sees her. She doesn't jump. She doesn't scream. She takes a slow inhale, "Wow" escapes her lips. With an exhale she says, "Your eyes are so blue. Almost hypnotic." Finally she asks the real question, "How…?"

Quietly he whispers, "I was born with them."

She looks at him curiously, "Are you one of my father's projects?"

Mac shakes his head. She doesn't run. Mac turns to Watch, "Watch, she isn't running. Is she.. You know? (one of them?)"

Watch walks off his arm and onto hers, "Negative."

Camille smiles at Watch and puts her palm out, "Who are you?"

He blinks his yellow eyes, "Watch. Master Primo's aid."

Mac holds his hand out and corrects him, "No you're not. Stop that." He looks up at Camille, "This is Watch, yes. But he has been a friend of mine since I was five. A gift from my uncle."

Camille sits back and folds her arms over her chest, "You better have a darn good dinner and a great bottle of wine. Because it sounds like it will be a long night."

Mac laughs leading the way to the kitchen, "Dinner yes, wine no. We all need to be sober tonight."

He picks up the glasses to put them back on but she stops him, "No blinders tonight. No hiding tonight." He considers that and sets them on the desk.

"How was the recital?" he genuinely asks while he makes dinner. She sets the table and tells him. She tells him about other things going on at home. Soon dinner is ready. Spaghetti, green salad, bread and milk. They sit down and he takes her hand for grace.

They eat in silence for awhile and finally he says, "There's a lot to tell."

She touches his hand, "I won't push. Just don't lie to me."

He thinks about it for a moment, "No I haven't really lied to you. I just haven't told you _everything_. I don't know how to explain everything."

She smiles, "I can get that."

Watch jumps up on the table, "Told you so."

Mac rolls his eyes, "You sound like Rosie."

Watch polishes his fingers, "I take that as a compliment, Primo." And he jumps down.

Mac calls, "Watch-wait." Watch turns around. Mac glances between Camille and Watch, "I'm thinking of becoming a teacher like my mother."

"Teach what?" Camille asks.

"Robotic engineering," he says.

"Bueno, Poco-Prime," Watch responds with a bow to his head and walks away.

Camille glances from Watch back to Mac, "What did he mean by that?" Mac takes a big bite of spaghetti and Camille apologizes, "Sorry, when you are ready."

They eat in silence for a moment and then he speaks up. "Camille, I still want to marry you. But I found out something from Rosa's doctor." She looks up waiting for him to say it. "I shouldn't have children."

She smiles, "It's okay. I don't think more or less of man because he can or can't have children."

He shakes his head. "I didn't say can't. I said shouldn't."

Her smiles fades, "Why?"

He stares at her, "These eyes carry a blessing and a curse. I can see amazing things with them, but the chances of the next generation being healthy are.. (he laughs) astronomical."

"Not funny, Prime!" Watch calls from the bedroom.

She looks at him curiously, "Are you mental?"

He smiles, "Not that I know of. No, its that our body breaks down. It's hard to explain. I don't even know if I'm safe. I could end up like Rosie."

She reaches over and takes his hand, "I will love you as long as you love me."

"I want to marry you right away." he says.

She gives him a sideways glance. Then he tips his head to follow hers, "You have your own secrets, don't you?"

"Ah, where's that wine?" she says.

This time he reaches for her hand, "Look we have known each other for over eight years. It's time to let the skeletons out of the closet."

She spears the tomato, "Yeah but my skeletons aren't as big as yours, I'm guessing."

Watch laughs and Mac gives him the _"shut up" _look.

"I was adopted too. My mother tried to make some drug money by selling me into the sex trade. I was six."

Mac sighs, "Wow." He ponders that thought. She pulls back from him too. She starts to get up but he reaches for her, "Where are you going?"

"Are you repulsed by me?" she asks.

He jumps up and wraps his arms around her, "Lord no, darling!" He clutches her head to his chest.

"Then what is it?" she asks quietly.

He stroke her hair and ponders his words carefully. "You know I was adopted by the Lennox family" She nods. "You know my mother was a teacher. You know her parents and brother were killed by greedy rebels." Camille nods again. He takes a deep sigh, "My father is a warrior too. I have seen my father in battle. My mother was killed during one of his battles. She was trying to save his and his team's life."

Camille lifts her head and looks up to him, "You want to escape that life."

Mac nods, "Yes. The battles my mother and father fought were for life of freedom. Your mother was selfish. How sad."

Camille begins to understand him, "You have seen mass destruction."

He begins to understand her better, "You have seen individual destruction."

She smiles, "I thank God ever day for the parents that rescued and raised me. They saved my sister few days before from that life too. Now my mother battles for children in the court room."

He strokes her face, "How many children could we save together?"

She reaches up and strokes his face too, "I love you Mac" He leans down and is just about to kiss her when

"Mac…" Watch interrupts.

"Not now, Watch," he growls just like his father.

"You really must take this."

"Who is it?" he kisses Camille lightly.

"_Her_." Watch says hinting. Camille pulls back confused. Mac doesn't let Watch phase him and with a hand entwined into her hair he goes for a deeper kiss, "Tell her I am busy."

"I all ready tried that. She said it was urgent." Mac enjoys the kiss before he lifts his head. Watch tries again, "It's a relay from your father. A battlefield message."

Mac's head snaps up, and Watch leaps to his hand as a cell phone and Mac take the call, "Rosa, what is it?"

Camille steps back quickly with her hands on her hips feeling like she has been lied to by Mac. But then she sees the color drain from his face and the electric blues eyes narrow focusing on the phone call, "What did he say?"


	22. goodbye camille

**Prime Blood: Primo Chapter 6** _(how does Primo handle his father's battles coming directly for him and Camille?)_

"Primo, Father intercepted a message from a dieing Decepticon. It was being sent to your area," Rosie tells him worried.

"Was is received?" Primo asks.

"He doesn't know."

"What was the message?"" 'Send the mercenaries.' It's father's worst fear."

Mac says it almost to himself, "Oh no. They've teamed up with the humans too."

Camille is now very confused as she listens to this conversation.

"Worse than that," Rosie tells him.

"Worse?" Mac asks.

"Uncle Ratchet's computer has been hacked from inside the Ark."

"Someone was on the base?" Mac is now beginning to put the pieces of his father's fear together.

"While you were there." Rosie warns him.

"Do they know about me?"

"Primo, we just don't know. But father wants you to leave."

"I'm not going to run." He reaches for Camille. "I've done fine so far."

"Primo, please!" Rosie begs him.

"Rosie, you are one of his soldiers now. Not me. You are the heir not me."

Camille is a bit taken back by what she hears. There was a lot more he had to tell her. Mac goes to the kitchen and yanks the fridge away from the wall. On the wall is the sword. Optimus had given it back to him. Primo had gladly accepted it this time. He straps the sheath to his back. He tugs the sword out, makes it glow and gives it a whirl with his wrist. It may have been awhile but he feels he can still manage it. He sheaths it and turns to Camille looking totally stunned.

"What about Camille? Do they know?" he reaches for her hand.

"Primo… we just don't know. Please, just get out of there. You know how messy this can get. Go now. They could be there-" Her words are cut off by the screech of tires on the street below the window. He sees the mercenaries.

"I have to go now Rosie. They are here."

"Father is on his way."

"What?" How?"

"Duh! Flight tech? He should be-"

"Rosie I have to make a plan I have to go." He disconnects the phone. Watch flips out and his tells his friend, "Destroy the computer. Torch the photo albums. Meet me at the bookstore. I have to get Camille out of here."

"Master, are you sure about the computer? Your mothers research? The diary?"

Mac smiles tenderly at his friend looking out for him, "My uncle now has all the research. I gave him everything. As for the diary, I don't need it any more. It's all right here," and he touches his chest. "I can't let anyone get a hold of information that could harm my father or sister. Go. We will be alright. Do not let yourself be captured, my friend." Watch bows his head. Mac grabs his glasses and Camille's hand.

They leave the apartment and tiptoe towards the elevator. "You have some pretty big skeletons," she whispers.

He smiles at her. "You have NO idea how big."

They enter the elevator. He pops the hatch and they get themselves on top of the carriage. Just in time. The elevator is called to the ground floor. The mercenaries get on board. Camille grips his hand tightly. He gives her a reassuring smile in the dark. The mercenaries get off on his floor.

Mac, touches the controls and sends the elevator to the basement. It arrives and carefully he listens and then drops in side. He opens the doors and scans the area. Nothing. They creep along the wall. Then the hairs on his arm begin to stand up straight. He flicks out the sword and closes Camille behind his bask. The green dot is searching the wall. But he has the sword in front of him. Camille is silent.

The accent is heavily Colombian Spanish as it calls out, "Come with us and no one gets hurt."

Primo sighs relieved. If he can keep this conversation in Spanish maybe Camille won't know everything. A second dot comes to him. So Primo returns in Spanish, "I don't think so."

"Megaton wants to talk to you." The Columbian tries again.

Mac can hear the footsteps getting closer. A third dot starts coming closer. Mac warns, "This would be a good time to back off." He can feel them closing in. The forth dot now arrives.

A second voice now taunts, "You really think automatics are a match for a machete?"

Mac returns the taunt, "You really don't want to find out." Then he whispers to Camille, "Whatever happens, stay with me. And keep your eyes closed." She ducks down at his feet as they come closer.

Mac laughs, "You won't shoot. You need me alive."

"Only breathing." a third voice tries. Now Mac can see all four of them.

They make the lunge for him. Mac knocks the first with the flat of the sword into the face. #2 takes the butt of the gun to Mac's head. Mac drops to one knee and with the hilt of the sword backs it into the guy's knee cap with a crack. As #2 falls, Mac grabs the gun by the barrel and swings the sword and gun at #3 & #4 upside the chin. All four are down. He points the tip of the sword at #2's chin, "Leave me alone. I am of no use to Megatron. I will never join the Decepticons. I have no information of value."

#2 laughs, "Tell Starscream yourself. He waits outside for you. I doubt he will believe you either." In Mac's anger he knocks the guy out with the butt of the gun.

He grabs Camille's hand, "Come on." They head for the door way of the stairs.

She tugs him to a stop for a moment, "I want to know what is going on."

He gives her a sideways smirk, "I don't even want to know what is going on."

She can't help but smile at that remark. She has never seen him anxious or fight. There's a lot to him she didn't know.

They tip toe up the stairs to the lobby. Two more men jump out and one grabs Camille. She tries to struggle but his grip is to tight. The other tries to pin Mac's arms. But Ironhide's training had been too good. Before #5 knows it, he has been socked and flipped to his back with Mac' foot on his chest. Mac KO's him with his fist. Then Mac turns to #6, "Give me the girl!" Mac orders in Spanish.

#6 decides to be a creep, "She looks like fun." and Camille get the look of fear as he decides to lick her neck.

Mac's eyes narrow, "Wrong answer." He whips the glowing sword around and Camille ducks as the sword makes a clean decaption. Camille keeps her eyes closed as Mac grabs her arm. Even Mac doesn't look back and they run out the door. The pounding of the foot steps can be heard of the men who had gone to his apartment. As they head around the building they can see the smoke coming from his room and a few more small explosions.

Camille and Mac head down the alley. Watch catches up the them and leaps to Mac's wrist. They round the corner to the bookstore's alley. Mac freezes. He can feel it. Quickly he shoves Camille into a shadowed door way.

"So human, why are you in Ratchet's classified files?" Starscream torments.

Mac is now nervous and his fingers start to dig into her shoulder, "Keep your eyes closed. Don't move. And no matter what you hear, do not make a sound. Do not look!"

"Mac, what is going on?" She is afraid because he is afraid.

"Camille, just know that I love you very much." He whispers to her and places the lightest kiss on her lips. Then steps away.

"I am? Who is Ratchet?" he asks striding up to Starscream.

Starscream laughs, "You are not afraid of me, human? You should be."

Camille can't help but look. She clasps a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming when she sees the hideous robot come out of the shadows and with a wicked smile and points to Mac, "But I am curious. Was your mother Prime's pet? Is that why she named you after him?

Then he plucks up Mac. Mac tries to swing the sword at Starscream. He only laughs. "Tell me human, how did you get that mark on your chest. Was your mother so enraptured by the promises of peace from Prime that she would actually brand her offspring with that hideous Autobot insignia? Horrid enough she would name you after him."

"Leave my brother alone!" Rosie cries as she unfolds quickly in front of Starscream in a challenge with a flaming sword of her own.

"No Rosie! Run!" Mac yells out to her.

Camille begins to shake as she sees Mac's "dead sister" is a great big robot white colors, a black helmet, and roses painted on her rounded shoulder plates. She has a gun drawn on Starscream with one limb and a flaming sword in the other.

Starscream cackles as he grabs her wrist and twists it , "Who are you? A feisty new Autobot. Let me teach you something Ironhide won't." He sets Mac down and flips Rosie to her back and pins her with a foot to the chest. Then he leans in resting his elbows on his knee pressing all his weight on her nearly crushing her into the ground…

Rosie yells attempting to struggle, "Wait until my-"

"SHUT UP ROSIE!" Mac bellows this time with all his anger and might and in a voice that sounds like it came from his father. Starscream hears that voice and stops instantly. He turns slowly, carefully to Mac carefully.

"Brother?" Starscream ponders.

Mac laughs, "She must me the most cracked Autobot you ever met. Must have been knocked around too many times."

Starscream picks up Mac and with a finger nail, flicks the glasses off. Mac tries to hide his glowing blue eyes but it's too late. Starscream laughs, "So Optimus Prime had a human concubine! How is this possible?" He shutters, "I don't even want to know."

Before Starscream can ponder anymore, the roar of jets can be heard and then the ground shakes. A demanding authoritive voice rings out matching Primo's but from a different direction and much bolder, "What do you want, Starscream?"

Starscream holds Mac out like a toy to Optimus, "I know you cared for the humans. But to mate with them? That's gone too far. Disgusting. And I thought the Decepticons were the sick kinky ones. So the Autobots aren't puritans?"

Optimus snorts, ignoring the whole conversation, "What do you want Starscream?"

Rosie tries to get up by pushing at Star scream's foot. He doesn't budge. "Let me at him!" Rosie taunts. She grabs his foot to try twisting it.

Starscream keeps his eyes locked with Optimus, "Careful feisty one. I'm holding your _brother._"

Mac takes his chance and drives the sword into the softest part of the hand he can find. Starscream releases him with a yell. Just as Mac is about to hit the ground Optimus puts his hand out and lowers him to the ground. Rosie takes this chance and makes the twist of the ankle. The fight is on.

"Back off, Rosie, " Optimus orders.

"I can take him, Father." Rosie challenges.

Optimus does not take dissention of his orders lightly. Mac and Optimus yell at her at the same time with the same voice, "SHUT UP ROSIE!"

Starscream can't help but laugh at the family fight. "So you have a daughter too? My, you _have_ been busy. Which concubine bore this feisty one?"

Optimus is infuriated by both Rosie's impetuness and Starscream's ridicule that with one punch to Starscream's chest his back is down on the ground. At about this time the rest of Starscream mercenaries arrive and Cornel Lennox's team. A couple more Decepticon's arrive too. Mac retrieves his sword and joins the battle.

It is easy for Camille to stay quiet because she is so stunned at what she sees. Optimus taking on Starscream and another Decepticon. Rosie battles the other one, not very well. Mac is a valiant warrior, matching his father's moves and training with the human assailants. Both of Mac's fathers are expert fighters. Camille never thought this was in Mac's past. No wonder he kept it so quiet.

Finally Optimus takes one Decepticon down and is now one on one with Starscream. Rosie is getting her butt kicked. She's not going to make it. Optimus isn't going to be able to save both his children. Mac can see this. He sees his chance. He takes a running start and rushes Optimus. Camille's blood curdling scream makes everyone stop. No one knew she was there. She steps out of the shadows her finger out at Optimus' foot. Cornel Lennox hurries to her side, "What is it?"

"He …He stepped on him…Mac" She points to Optimus' foot. Even Starscream lets go of Optimus' arms and steps back. Optimus bends down. He lifts his foot and his face sags, "Oh Primo…no…" His spark breaks.

There is limp Mac laying in Mighty Prime's somber palm. Optimus lifts him to his face and then covers him with his other hand. Rosie drops to her knees and howls in sorrow. Starscream laughs heartily, "Oh this is just too good to be true. Optimus Prime accidentally crushes his own son. Megatron is going to be sorry he missed this. Well nothing left for us here." With that he transforms and the other two follow him out.

Cornel Lennox's team wraps up the rest of the mercenaries. Rosie picks up Mac's sword and tucks it into her boot, "Let me carry him, Father."

"No." he states leaving no room to question him.

Rosie folds up in a cowering move. Optimus looks to Camille, "I'm so sorry."

Camille can see where Mac gets his kind sympathetic eyes. Camille is in a total state of shock. Optimus turns his back and folds up over Mac and leaves with Rosie following. Camille can only watch them leave. She feels like her heart has been ripped out of her chest. Watch comes to her and leaps to her hand. The tears are coming to him too. She holds him to her chest as Cornel Lennox puts an arm around her shoulder, "Let me take you home."

She leans against him, "He was going to propose tonight. But he had to tell me something first." Will embraces her. She is too stunned to even cry.

He takes her up to her house. Mrs. Rosenbalm opens the door. She sees the state Camille is in and calls her husband to the door. Mrs. Rosenbalm takes Camille away while Will tells Mr. Rosenbalm, "I am Mac's adopted father, Cornel Lennox. Mac was going to propose tonight. But there was an attempted kidnapping. Mac told me he had been threatened with industrial espionage. He wouldn't go along with them. The kidnapping went sour. He was killed. I'm taking him to be buried with his sister. I'll let you know when arrangements have been made."

Will starts to leave. Mr. Rosenbalm embraces him, "Father to father. I loved your son very much." Will smiles and then has to leave. As he steps out to the car he can hear Camille's cry of anguish finally break. It echoes the cry of his own soul.

The day of the funeral arrives. The ground is still fresh from Rosie's funeral as they lay Primo-Mac's casket beside it.

Optimus can't attend Primo's funeral. Optimus said it's too just much for him to bury his daughter's human side and now his son.

At least that is what he told every one else.


	23. hello leo garcia

**Prime Blood: Primo Chapter 7- final (**_Camille moves forward with out him… or is he really gone?)_

It's been two years since Camille witnessed the death of Mac..or Primo or what other galatic secrets he took to the grave with him. She had been teaching high school math near Princeton when Mac died. She decided she had to leave. So she took her teaching credential and left for Idaho. She decided she needed a new start. Far, far away from this craziness. Her parents let her go with their blessing. They knew that it had just been too much to look at the areas around town and see all the memories of her and Mac.

So Idaho. Her second year of math at Twin Falls High. She pulls up into the parking lot for the first faculty meeting of the new year. She sees a couple new cars in the parking lot. She sees some new faces too. She sees her fellow colleges and walks with one of them. Camille is silent when Beth chatters away about what she and her family did over the summer. Camille is happy for Beth. She tries not to let it bother her that those were the things she hoped to do with Mac and the children they planned to adopt. Oh well. Life goes on.

They take their seats for the ordination. She sees a bunch of laughter from the social studies & government section. She doesn't make it obvious that she is watching, But she can't help but look at the new teacher. Her heart pangs. The sound of the laugh. It's like the sound of a lost dream. A dream that died a horrible death. Luckily the principal calls the meeting to order quickly.

At the lunch break, she walks with Beth. They follow the government department out the door. The way the new teacher smirks behind the dark black mustache. But she knows it can't be. There's a Central American accent to this man. He glances back to her. The green eyes, the jet black hair. Her heart stops. It can't been him. The social studies teacher turns back to his college chatting about the last college basketball game. She knows she is loosing her mind. She smirks to herself, _"Great, I've lost my heart. Now I'm loosing my mind."_

Later on that day when the meetings are all over and everyone heads out to their cars, he is walking beside her. He gives her a friendly smile. But the Jerk of the Teacher's Lounge uses a stage whisper leaning into the new government teacher, "Don't waste you time with the Ice Queen. Princeton Princess, more like." She drops back and turns away from both of them. Yeah, she had heard the rumors, but finally the jerk said it to her. She wanders quickly to her car and fumbles to get the door open on her old jeep.

But the new teacher's Toyota pick up is parked right next to hers. He looks over at her, "Holla." She just nods. She finally gets frustrated and kicks the car. He reaches over and with just the right move, gets it opened. Just the way Mac used to get this car opened and she couldn't. She can't help but just stare. He sticks his hand out, "I'm the new social studies teacher. Leonardo Garcia. Everyone calls me Leo." She can't help but still stare. "I'm also the new jv basketball coach." What is left of her heart is going to sink. She can't move. She can't breathe. She has no room left in her chest for infatuation. She can't care about anyone any more. She can't let anyone else in. She can't… she can't… "Are you alright?" he asks sympathetically?

Her voice wavers, "I'm sorry. I have to go." She starts to climb into her jeep.

"Nice watch. Reminds me of my father's. He was a real big optimist." And turns to get into his truck. He pulls out and leaves. She slams the door shut and just shakes. She looks down at Watch, "Did you feel anything? Am I nuts?"

"Let him go. He is gone." is the only message Watch gives her.

"I know. It's ridiculous." She very carefully makes her way back to her lonely condo the looks out to the high mountains.

School starts the next day. She observes the new teacher, trying to keep herself sane. He smiles at her. She won't get close to him. She's afraid of him? No she's afraid of herself. He doesn't push to get close to her.

Finally one day in the teacher's lounge she is at the table with one of the English teachers. They are talking about the up coming events. Leo leans in, "So you both are coming to the athletics' fundraiser spaghetti dinner right?"

The single English teacher leans into him and drools, "Of course, Senor Garcia."

He grins and looks directly at Camille. She's still not sure who he is, but she makes it clear and icy, "It gives me …_heartburn._"

His face goes soft. His accent drops a bit, "Maybe it has to be with the right person."

She keeps her eyes locked with his. She's trying to see if they are contacts. But she can't tell. "He's dead." Then she stands up and turns her back to him.

He calls tenderly, "Camille…" She stops for a moment, but then keeps walking.

The weeks go by. She can't shake the feeling. She's sure she is going crazy. She does go to one of the basket ball practices. He moves like Mac. But she knows she is just dealing with a grieving heart that won't let go.

She finally calls the Lennox's and leaves a message. Will calls her back.

"Cornel Lennox. I'm sorry to ask this. But I have to. Did you see Mac's body? You know after you and …and.."

"His father?" Will asks carefully.

"Yes, his father. Did you see it?"

Will sighs, "No. Why?"

Camille sighs, "I know it seems crazy, but..."

Will can see where she is going, "Camille, sometimes when we loose someone very special we see their quirks and mannerisms in some one else. It's what we loved about them. Camille, it's okay to love again. Mac would want you to be happy."

She shakes her head, "You didn't see his body?"

"Camille, he _couldn't_ have survived that. And you wouldn't want to see that. His father sealed the casket himself. He couldn't bare to have anyone see what he had done to his own son. It was too much for even him."

"It just doesn't make sense. He was raised with them. I saw you fight side by side. Why would he…?"

Will sighs sympathetically, "Camille… you have to let him go. It's been two years. It's over. He is gone. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Camille nods, "I know. Thank you, Cornel. I appreciate your time. Good bye."

She hangs up the phone solemnly. She turns to Watch, "It's time to move on. Maybe it's time to try spaghetti again." Watch can only smile at her.

Later that day she goes to the grocery store. She is picking through the tomatoes when she hears a voice, "Buenos diaz."

She slowly looks. It's him. He is standing right beside her. There is no one else around. She looks directly into those green eyes. The eye color is wrong, the skin tone is darker but facial scars are familiar and the soul seems so familiar. She takes a deep breath, "Let me make this perfectly clear. I have no plans to date. I want to die an old spinster. And if you are who my heart bleeds for, you are a very cruel person. If that is what you are, you have a lot of explaining to do. Other wise, leave me alone."

He stands still and keeps his eyes locked with hers. Then he checks right and left. There is no one around. He drops the accent and quietly says. "Camille, you are worth _dieing for._ If you really want an explanation, meet me at the lake at five o'clock. I'll bring the wine this time." And he walks away. She drops the tomatoes.

It's five: fifteen before she makes it to the table. There he is at the park table with two plastic cups of wine. She sits across from him. He hands her the wine. She looks at it and tries to decide if she should throw it at him or guzzle it. Instead she sets it aside. He reaches for her hand. She yanks it away.

He rubs his chin, "I deserved that."

"You deserve a kick in the -"

"Yeah that too." he finishes. "Hear me out. If you don't like my answer, I'll leave immediately."

"Who knows you are alive?" she keeps her voice in check.

"My father and you." he says quietly.

"I called Cornel Lennox-"

"No, Optimus. Not even Rosie or the Lennox's know."

She slams her hand down on the table, "WHY?"

He leans in, "You saw why." She shakes her head. Not a good enough answer for her. So he tries again, "Look, for nearly ten years I had been trying to start my life over. As a real human being. Away from all of that. Something my mother had tried to do for us also. But someone always found out. We always had to stay just one step ahead of the government or the spies."

She is beginning to put it together, "I didn't know it was so hard."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Well, then the Decepticons hacked the base and found out who my father really was. That was my mother's biggest fear. I told you my father was a warrior. Now you know the truth. He is the leader of the opposite fraction. I was a pawn. For every one. Rosie was looking like a liability also. Not enough training and running on all teen emotions."

Camille lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He smiles reaching for her hand again. She lets him take it this time, "I didn't know _how_ to tell you. I didn't know _when_ to tell you."

"So how… what happened?" she asks carefully.

"It came to me in the heat of the battle. I had a chance to change the tides. I had a chance to make a move that would get Rosie to wizen up quickly. To save her life too. I had a chance to get everyone off my back. A chance for both sides to think I was dead. To take the pawn out of play. I knew the soft spot in my father's foot to hide."

"But he picked you up?"

"Luckily, I had gone back for Rosie's funeral the week before." He couldn't help but laugh at that one. Even Camille found that funny now. "Any way, Optimus and I had a chance to talk. We had a chance to clear up the misunderstanding that had plagued us for all those years. He understood what I wanted for my life. He agreed. So when he picked me up and I said, 'Let me go', he knew right away what I was planning. He played along.

"Then half way back to base, he had Ratchet meet up and escort Rosie back to base. He dropped me off in a safe location that only he and I knew about. The day of my 'funeral' he brought me some thing." He laughs. "Ironically it was the item that had caused a huge fight between me and Optimus when I was 13. I didn't understand when I was 13. But I understood after I fell in love with you and this whole fiasco happened." He soothes her hand warmly. "My mother had come up with an item that would kill the Matrix in my father and keep him human. It was made at a time when they couldn't decide if Optimus should be with her and their family or lead his team…forever. A life altering decision. But neither one made the move. And the time to use it was lost. Probably for the best anyway."

He takes a deep breath and continues. "But it wasn't too late for me. So my father brought it to me. I took it. He stayed by my side for the whole week while it painfully took over and transformed my body. It killed any of my father's Autobot Matrix/DNA. It left me with my mother's genes and the few human genes my father once had. I have my mother's eyes now. No contacts. No glasses. You are seeing the real me, Camille. The only thing left of my father is his optimism, my sense of morality and the ability to play basketball. " He gives her that sideways smirk. Even she had to laugh with him.

She smiles up at him, "That's why he sealed the casket."

He nods, "Just like my sister's, it is empty."

She reaches for his hand, "Oh Mac.."

He pats her hand, "It's Leo now. Leonardo Da Vinci's virus gave my mother and father a chance to create love. So here I am. Garcia for my mother."

She smiles, "Where have you been for the last two years?"

He smiles, "Optimus dropped me off in Mexico. So I came into Texas and applied for citizenship. I worked the fields, went to college. Got my teaching credential and then went looking for you. I never stopped loving you. I did this so we could have a life of peace. But if you want me to leave, I will."

She grips his hand tightly, "Don't leave me again."

He smiles, "If I die, again. I will make sure you see my cold dead body. I promise." She gives him a curious look. Yeah the both decided that was awkward and smile. He reaches into his pocket and shows her a ring with a wavy cut to it that splits into two. It has a green dot of a stone in each band. 'This is the only thing I save from my past. It was my mother's ring that he gave her. But he cut it into two for us. Please Camille, marry me."

She darts around the table and clings to him tightly. "Please let's do it quickly and don't tell my parents. They will make me wait another year for a proper engagement."

He kisses her hungrily, "Our two year engagement has been long enough."

A few days later Optimus is checking the computer. He gets an emailed scan of a wedding newspaper announcement from Twin Falls, ID: **Rosenbalm-Garcia**

It's a picture of Camille and Leo (or Primo-Mac). It talks about two local high school teachers who married quickly at the court house and their plan to adopt children.

"What is that?" Ratchet asks.

Optimus quickly says, "Wrong address." He deletes it from the computer. But not from his memory. He smiles with peace to his spark.

**End Primo…**

**Rosie's childhood version in Prime Blood: Rosa Her adult life in Rod of Fire.**

**Ironhide in Ironbands Ratchet in Heart Wrenched**


End file.
